Fought For
by Inmate333
Summary: Now in high school,everyone's grown.Gaz is more feared than ever,but Zim takes a chance and try's to befriend her because of her"gift".But he will need his tallest permission.He will do ANYTHING for her to trust him,even the unthinkable!But he wont mind!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok this my FIRST STORY EVER! So be nice, let me know what you think, and enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p>Everyone was in the cafeteria eating their lunch... well almost everyone. Zim didn't even touch his food. Just looked at it with disgust.<p>

Zim hadn't changed much except for his height. He was now 5ft 8in, he grew to be like this with the help of earth's atmosphere and a little exterminating on himself. His fake hair slightly spiked, and his eyes a beautiful crystal blue. Besides the green skin he was quite the looker. And some other girls just took sympathy on him for his "skin condition" and that made him more wanted.

Across from his lunch table at another lunch table sat Dib and his little sister Gaz.

Dib had grown to be 5ft 9in. He kept his style the same, but his hair was a little longer. He only relaxed a little on the paranormal stuff, yes he would sometimes have crazy out burst about Zim, Bigfoot, ghosts, the list continues... But he really saved his craziness for Zim, his dad, and Gaz. Boy did she HATE that!

Gaz ,on the other hand, changed in some areas. Her hair style was the same but it was just below her shoulders. She now wears a gray long sleeved shirt and a black zipper up vest that stopped just above her navel. Gaz also wore purple skinny jeans, and of course her skull necklace. She almost always had her game slave in hand, and if not that than a book. Gaz was now 5ft 5in tall, and just a freshman.

Dib was sending Zim glares, and ranting to Gaz about his next plan. When Dib made a big mistake.

"I know he's up to something Gaz I can just feel it.", Dib said. "yeah, sure that's great Dib...", Gaz said uninterested. She was playing her G.S. when Dib started to flare his arms and accidentally hit it out of her hand and on too the floor.

Everyone in the cafeteria grew silent as the G.S. hit the floor, just waiting to see the rage that was Gaz.

Gaz's eyes grew, she was shocked, she almost got to the save point. Now she look at her broken Game Slave, and her amber eyes full of fury. She then grabbed Dib by the collar and stood up on the table to intimidate him more. "G-gaz l-look I'm s-sorry about your game it was an accident! I will buy you a new and **better** one!", Dib said scared.

"You bet you will, but not till after you suffer a world of terror and pain for which there is no escape!", Gaz said. Her eyes barely open, but open just enough for you to see fury and rage with no room for mercy. She then dropped Dib and jumped off the table. Everyone was silent and were afraid to speak, until they heard Zim...

"HAHAHAHAHA! THE DIB-STINK IS AFRAID OF HIS LITTLE 'SISTER'! HAHAHA! That is so weak Dib. She's smaller than you yet she is somehow superior too you!HAHAHA!", Zim said trying to stop laughing! Just then everyone gasped at the site of someone making fun of Gaz!

She turned around and narrowed her eyes at her next target...Zim. Without hesitation she grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a wall still holding on."So ,Zim, I bet your proud of how much you have grown, right?", she said. Zim was confuse at this question and said,"Puny human put me down now, or face the wrath of THE ALMIGHTY ZIMMMEEF...". Zim got choked by Gaz.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!", she said."O.K.! YES I AM VERY PROUD! HAPPY?", he said. Her eyes still barely open, but he saw right into them. What he saw scared him and felt his squeedly spooch start to tingle. He didn't know what was going on with him.

Gaz grew an evil smirk and said,"Well then prepare yourself to get a whole lot taller!" She gave an evil chuckle, and with that was lifted up and thrown."AHHHHHH!", he screamed. And hit the floor with a thud.

Dib saw all this and was glad that he wasn't the center of her rage...for now. Before he went to Zim he made sure that Gaz was long gone, and once the coast was clear he went to Zim and said,"HAHAHA! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW ZIM? OH THAT'S RIGHT ME! DON'T MESS WITH ME...or my ELSE!" With that he left.

Zim was still on the floor just thinking"_That Gaz-Human... she actually scared __me THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!_ _But how?_ _She is different from all the other filthy humans, and much how do they say prettier than the other female scum. Yes, but what makes her so powerful__, so dangerous? ZIM MUST KNOW! But how..." _Zim thought. He was trying to come up with a plan to find out her power.

By that time everything was back to normal like nothing ever happened except for the mess made by Zim's fall. Little by little people started to leave. Zim was the last one when 'BAM' he had a perfect plan...

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? Good, bad, TELL ME I NEED ANSWERS! O.K. thanks!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey so second chapter are you ready for it?**_

_**P.S. INVADER ZIM IS NOT MINE!**_

_Zim was sitting in class waiting to go home and work on his 'new plan'._

_He was tapping his pencil on his deck waiting for the bell to ring so he could get out of skool. Dib was on the other side of the room glaring at Zim. You see Dib had a plan of his own. He was going to rip off his wig when he wasn't looking._

_And if that didn't work Dib was going to 'borrow' Gaz's Game Slave and plant it on Zim to make it seem like HE took it._

_Zim was still counting the seconds till his freedom. Then he started counting,"5...4...3...2...1!" Just then the bell rang and Zim dashed out the room. Way before Dib could get to him. Now Zim was running to him base like his life deepened on it._

_Right when he was outside he heard someone call him."HEY! SPACE-BOY", Dib said running after him. Zim stopped only for a moment, but when he saw who it was he only increased his speed._

_"Stop chasing me Dib-Stink! Before I ,THE ALMIGHTY ZIM, makes you stop!", Zim screamed. "Noway Zim I will stop whatever evil your up too.",Dim yelled back._

_Once Zim thought no one would see he used his 'spider'-like legs from his PAK, and stared climb a building. When he heard Dib grunt in frustration an evil smile grew on his lips."What now Dib-monkey since you don't have a PAK of your own", Zim said while patting his PAK._

_"Just you wait Zim. I wont give up that easy! When you think your safe I'll be there too expose you for who you really are!"_

_"YOUR LYING!", was the last words he said before he heard Gaz. "COME ON DIB! We don't have all day! So stop playing with Zim and lets go.", Gaz said._

_Since she did not have her Game Slave she was now holding a book. "Gaz! Wait let me just...", Dib started but got cut off by Gaz,"Look Dib its been a LONG day and I just wait to go home and order some pizza! O.K.?"_

_Before he could answer got dragged away by Gaz. Zim saw the whole thing and chuckled darkly at the seen. Just then seeing Gaz reminded him of the plan and how he needed to get to the base and walking would take too long._

_He then used his contact thingy to call Gir. "GIR! COME GET YOUR MASTER! NOWWW!"_

_"Oaky doaky!" Gir said. Time past as Zim waited for Gir. When he finally arrived Zim screamed, "Well its about time. Hurry Gir we have work to do." Zim said holding on to Gir ridding him to the base._

_"_We have much planing to do if I am to 'woo' the Dib-Sibling... much much work... Her heart is cold just like an invader. My tallest will be pleased to find out about my NEW plan..." ,___Zim thought with the biggest evil smile on his face._

__**Second chapter! What do you think? Are you happy I added Gir? There will be more of him promise, and I think the tallest will come next chapter!**__


	3. Chapter 3

_**O.K. I think I made a boo boo on my last story... so im making this on to clear things up! **_**\('.')/** _** INVADER ZIM IS NOT MINE!**_

Dib was waiting in line at the game store trying to buy Gaz a new the Game Slave II. He was tired, he had to literally fight people to get this gaming devise. He had got the last one and people didn't think it was yours until you bought it.

He was finally at the front. "Thank goodness! You wouldn't believe want I had to do to get here!", Dib said with a sigh of relief. The acne covered male teen had a bored expression on his face.

"Will that be all for you today...sir?", the clerk said dryly. "Yup! Thanks...", and with that Dib was off. Now holding the game slave in hand.

But he wasn't going home,no it was far from it. He was heading too...Zims! "This is the perfect plan!", he said to himself. "Once I tell Gaz that Zim attacked me and stole her Game Slave as revenge, she will go ballistic on him! And maybe if I'm lucky he will be too scared to take over and go back to space! HEHEHAHA!"

Zim was in his secret under ground lab going over his plans. "AH HA! Zim knows what too do!", he screamed. " I ,Zim, shall take something of value from Gaz-Human, and she will have no other option but to come and retrieve it! From there I will work my 'magic'!"

The computer couldn't control himself, he started laugh like a maniac. "WHAT MAGIC! You don't have an ounce of charming in you! HAHA!", the computer said.

"SILENCE! Now the question is what am I going to take from her? The 'gaming thingy' is out of the question, maybe her brother unit 'Dib'. No no, she could careless about him...so what else could be important to her? Hmmm...", as Zim was saying this the big screen flashed intruder.

He looked at the screen to see who it was. He sighed seeing it was just Dib. He put on his contacts and spiked wig and headed up there to see what Dib wanted.

Gir was already in costume so he answered the door and screamed, "WHY IS YOUR HEAD SO BIG!" Dib yelled "MY HEADS NOT THAT BIG!",and pushed Gir out of the way so he was in the house.

Once he saw Zim he tackled Zim to the floor. Zim screamed at this sudden action, but fought back. They where rolling on the floor hitting each other. Finally Zim called the computer, so the mechanical arms came and grabbed Dib and threw him out.

Zim got up brush himself off and yelled in the direction of where Dib was thrown out and said, "AND STAY OUT! YOU FILTHY WORM-BABY! DON'T MESS WITH THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!"

Zim looked around and saw the little mess they created, when he spotted a box that wasn't there before. He looked at the box and smiled evilly. "COMPUTER! Clean up this mess, while I put faze 2 into action...", he said with Gaz's NEW game slave in hand.

"_Why thank you Dib for helping me with my plans... even if you don't know it...yet! This was a big part in Zim's plan. You helped seal your doom!", _Zim thought as he gave a evil chuckle.

_**At The Membrane's Home**_

Dib came home limping, bruised, and clothes ripped.

Gaz was on the couch reading her book when she heard Dib come in. She opened her amber eyes just enough so you could see the color. "What happened too you? You get beat up again? Hope you put up a fight.", she said with sarcasm hanging on each word.

He glared at her but decided answer question anyway, "If you must know I was out buying you that new Game Slave II when..." he didn't get to finish before Gaz jumped on him.

"Where is it uh? Answer me before I doom you! Tell me where IS IT!", she said on top of him patting him down sort of gently being careful not too damage her G.S. Her amber eyes open full excitement and anger. Two combinations that Dib rarely saw.

"I DON'T HAVE IT ZIM DOES!", he screamed in fear. She froze in shock at who had it. She got up and said, "how... how did he get it?"

Dib answered without hesitation, " W-well I was going past his house to see if he was up to something, but then he attacked me out of no where! He saw the Game Slave and took it for revenge. I barley got away, I did try to save it honest..."

Gaz turned away and growled, her eyes back to there slits. She put her combat boots, they were black and the souls were gray. She put on her coat that was black and the cuffs were a nice purple.

She was almost out the door when Dib asked, "Gaz where are you going?"

She shot him a look but answered, " I'm going to take whats mine. I'm going to Zim's house to get my Game Slave."

_**So I didn't add the tallest in this one maybe the next one! Ok till next time**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**O.K. Im hopping to get the tallest in this one... we'll just see if their in this one, k! INVADER ZIM NOT MINE!**_

__**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Zim's Base: Under ground lab**

Zim was going over his plan one more time before calling his tallest. "Get bait for the human? Check! Make sure said human knows I have the bait? Dib probably told so check! Call tallest for blessing? Pending...", he said before turning to the screen.

He took a deep breath as he was about to call the tallest. "Computer!", zim yelled. "What do you want now!", the computer asked with an attitude.

"Call the tallest! Its time I tell them of my brilliant idea!" The computer groaned but did as it was told. When they answered his breath hitched. He felt a little more nervous than usual, but bowed and said, "Greetings my tallest! Look taller than ever I see!"

Red rolled his eyes at the attempted kiss up remark. "What is it now Zim? Have you conquered earth yet, or not?" Red asked annoyed.

"Yeah! We cant just stop what we're doing to talk too you every time you call." Purple added in. "Apologies ,my tallest, but I just wanted to in form you of Zim's new plan!", Zim said with excitement.

"Very well you may continue.", Red said in a bored tone ,which made Zim a bit more nervous.

"Well you see ,tallest Red and Purple, there is this earth female that has 'certain' thing about her that makes her more smarter, more dangerous, more deadly...", he paused but then continued "anyways, I was planing on capturing her to see what gives her this much power..."

Purple cut in " BUT what if that doesn't work, hu? What are you going to do if you cant capture this 'earth female'? What then Zim, hu hu HU?"

Zim gulped but answered, "Well I have something of importance to this earthling!", he said holding up the Game Slave box.

"O.K. Zim. So lets say you do capture her, **but **you cant harness this power of hers. What would be your 'back up' plan?", Red asked starting too get interested.

"No need to worry Zim has thought of everything!", Zim exclaimed with fist in the air. "If I ,ZIM, cant not have her power of evil; than I shall make her my slave! And force too turn her back on her own kind! Then with all her power of pain, evil, and hate I will create a GIANT laser beam that feeds off this aim it at earth and eliminate half of the beings on earth!MUWHAHAHAHA!", Zim explained way to into his plan.

The tallest stood there dumfounded when Purple found his voice. "So what will you do with earth, the survivors, and the human female?"

Zim put his arms down and thought. He put one gloved claw on his chin; while tapping his foot. He snapped his 'fingers' as an idea popped in his head. "I shall give earth as a gift to you and let you do with it as you please, the survivors of the race will be slaves and if you let me rule over them I will keep them in line, and the Gaz-human... will help the Irken empire with **other** planets!"

The two looked back at Zim then to each other then back at Zim. Mouths open about Zims plan.

"_Could this really work? This is a good plan. With any other invader I don't think I would have any doubts, but Zim is no ordinary invader. Heck! He's not even an real invader!",_ Red thought.

"_I wonder if Zim's plan will work? I mean, not like we have anything too lose, but some things too gain. I wonder what Red thinks? All well! I wonder if the doughnuts are fresh?", _Purple thought.

"eh hem! Me and Purple with discuss this please hold!", and with that the screen went to the Irken symbol. Zim stood there just waiting. Until Gir came in and started to dance with his favorite rubber piggy.

_**Back at the Massive**_

"Do you think we should do it? You know give him our blessing with working with someone outside our race?", Purple asked looking at the co-leader Red.

"I don't know. I mean, we could? Not like we have anything to lose right?", Red responded. "But it would be really funny if the plan blows up in his face! So should we give him 'permission', Purple?"

Purple nodded "It would give us a show! But what if he succeeds, do we let him rule?"

"Why not! So we're in agreement then?", said Red and Purple nodded. "Good!...Wait! Shouldn't we at least see what this human can do first?"

"Well duh! Now lets call back. He might be happy about our news!", Purple said with a goofy grin.

_**At the base:**_

"GET BACK HERE GIR!", Zim commanded his SIR unit. "I'M RUNNING! I'M RUNNING! WOOOH! HAHA!", screamed Gir.

Zim was chasing Gir around for about 6-7 minuets, before Gir came to a stop making Zim slam into him. "DANCE PARTY!", Gir screamed as a disco-ball came from the ceiling. It started to show many different colored lights as music started blasting.

"GIR! TURN THIS RACET OFF THIS INSTENT!", but it was no use Gir couldn't hear. "GIR TURN IT OFF BEFORE THE TALLEST GET BACK!", Zim yelled holding his antennas trying to block the music.

Zim was to busy trying to get Gir to notice the tallest had put him off hold. "Zim, we are glad to inform you...", when Red saw Zim wasn't paying attention he screamed. "HEY IRK, TO ZIM! ANYBODY HOME!", Red yelled a little annoyed.

When Zim finally heard his leader; his antennas went up in shock. He ran to the computer and pushed some buttons and typed some words and everything went back to normal. Zim looked at the screen to see some what aggravated tallest looking down at him. He gave a salute with a nervous smile.

"Why thank you Zim for finally descending to join the conversation.", Purple said with a sarcastic tone and a roll of his eyes.

Red sighed, "Zim we have discussed about approving your plan...". As he said this Zim had a look of hope on his face waiting for those magical words. "...but we must see what this... uh... what was her name again?" "Gaz", Zim replied. "Right, anyways we must see what this 'Gaz' can do."

"You know too see if she's 'worthy' and stuff.",Purple added while stuffing his face with fresh doughnuts.

"Yes Sirs! Once she gets here you'll...", but before Zim could finish there were three BIG bangs at the door. Zim checked the front yard cameras and saw ALL his lawn gnomes were destroyed. Then the camera was destroyed. There was a loud thud from above.

"GIR!". Gir came in SIR mood with blood red eyes. "Go check out what that was while I finish here!", Zim commanded Gir. "Yes Sir!", Gir saluted and went up stairs to check.

_**A few minutes earlier on the streets GAZ P.O.V.**_

Stupid Zim making me go out after dark ,not that I mind, I could have my game slave right now!

"GRR!", I growled.

I felt all my anger build up inside of me. All the rage and frustration inside of me wanting to go and unleash its self on one person/alien...Zim.

"_Once I get my hands and that little green dork I'm gonna make him pay! He will wish he never messed with me! I will send him to a world with no hope, no light, and pain so much pain!", _I thought bitterly as I stormed my way to Zim's house.

I was wondering what how to _doom_ Zim when I heard others approaching. All my senses were on high alert. I looked ahead to see a group of 4 teenaged boys probably older than me, "_By the looks of it drunk too...", _I thought.

Once the spotted they started whispering amongst themselves. One of them looked my way and smirked. As they where going down the sidewalk I was going up. I was dreading when our paths would cross.

When we were close enough one of them in a dark red muscle t-shirt and long blue jeans came up to me. He had boring dark brown eyes with dirty blond hair combed back, also had pail white skin. "Hey babe! Whats a pretty thing like you doing out so late in the dark... by yourself?"

"_Yup, I called it. Drunk!", _I thought holding my ground eyes still in there slits. "Trust me, I can take care of myself!", I spat at him my words dripping with anger. I tried to push past him but he just push me into his group of meat head 'friends' so I wouldn't escape.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there babes we just want to have fun! Isn't that right boys?", he asked with a devilish smile forming on his lips. Then the rest of this little gang cheered 'YEAH!' I growled a very deep (but loud) intimidating growl.

"Look! I have places to be and things to do, and I'm kind of in a rush. So let me go NOW or I will be forced to harm you!", I threatened. They seemed unfazed they must of pretty drunk if they weren't scared by now.

The boy who approached me first and grabbed me by the gin and said, "What are you gonna do if we don't let you go hu? Your so small, weak, and fragile that you wont be able to fight back." He said with a sinister smile.

That was my breaking point! "_NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CALLS ME WEAK AND FRAGILE!", _I thought. I closed my fist aiming for hid jaw. Not even 2 seconds later my fist got to known his face a little better.

Once he hit the ground the other three tried to grab me or tackle me, but I dodged them all. One was coming at me and fast, so I kneed him in the gut then kick him in **his **fragile parts. He was down with a painful 'ERRUG', today I was glad that these boots had steel toe. I started kicking his face until unconscious.

I turned to see one teen with a bloody jaw and two others in a fighting stance. "_One down three to go."_

I charged for the weakest one, continuously punching his jaw and stomach. After a minuet of doing this he fell, out cold good. "Who's next?", I asked. One hit me in the gut knocking the wind out of me. Then he grabbed me by the arms and lifted me up, but dropped after I kicked his leg.

I kneed him in his face when he was on the ground. When he was laying down I brought my leg up and kicked him as hard as I could; leaving him gasping for air. As I went for the last one I saw him running off. "COUWARD!", I yelled. "_ I'll get him later. Now off to Zim's!"_

I looked back and spit a the ground and whispered"I hate humanity." and left.

_**Regular time normal P.O.V.**_

Gaz finally made it to the base with blood on her boots, hands, face, and some on her cloths. Once she stepped foot in the yard the lawn gnomes started attacking.

She grabbed one of the gnomes and used it as a gun. Making it shoot the other gnomes. Once she was happy with the damage she snapped her gnome in half. It was a mess of her destruction, and she loved it!

She got to the door and slammed her fist on the door hard three times waiting. Then she looked up and saw a camera trying to spy; so she smashed. Getting tired of waiting she kicked in the door leaving a loud thud!

Gaz stepped in the weird look house to see Gir standing there with blood red eyes. "STOP INTRUDER! NONE MAY PASS!", Gir said in duty mood. "I need to speak to Zim...NOW!"

"You mean my master! Why didn't you just say so?", Gir said returning to his normal self. "Here follow me! I take Gazzy to my master!" was all he before grabbed his pig and took her down to the lab.

** Xxxxxxxxxx **

_**LONGEST CHAPTER! let me know what you think. Do I need to improve? Ok you may Review now ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok I am starting to get addicted too writing so there might be lots of updates. Plus now I'm on spring break. So here's the new story! INVADER ZIM I DO NOT OWN!**_

** Xxxxxxxxxxxx **

_**At the base regular P.O.V.**_

Gir had taken Gaz to the elevator under the table. He was holding his other rubber piggy. When he turned to Gaz. "Why does Gazzy want to see my master?", Gir asked not really paying attention.

Gaz shot him a curious looked wondering what brought up this question. "Your so called 'master' took something of mine and I plan to get it back... by force.", Gaz answered st find Gir starring at her blankly. 

"I'm gonna sing the doom song now okay?", and with that he started. "Doom d-doom doom doomy doom doom d-doom doomy doomy doom..."

Gaz growled trying not to strangle the little robot. She had to save her energy for Zim. "SHUTUP!", she said threw clenched teeth. "I DON'T WANNA!~", Gir screamed back with a stomp of his foot. But said, "O.K.!"

Gaz had sighed in relief as the elevator doors opened. Gir was the first to skip out and hug his master from behind screaming 'I LUV YOU!'. While Gaz stayed in the shadows to how things would play out when Gir told him that she was down there.

Gaz opened one eye and saw to taller versions of Zim except one was all purple with purple eyes, and the was a kind of a darkish light red with same color eyes.;

"GIR! GET OFF! YOUR EMBARRASSING ME!", Zim yelled. "Did you find find the thing that made the mess AND the noise?", he said as Gir jumped off his head.

"OH YEAH! That waz just Gazzy dropping by too see YOU master!", Gir said without a care in the world. Zim's eyes stared to twitch.

"WHAT! IS SHE HERE? I NEED ANSWERS!", Zim yelled at Gir. Gir's 'eyes' started to water until he started crying. "OH! Please stop your noise Gir! I'm sorry! o.k.?", Zim said. And Gir stopped crying.

"Wow ,Zim, you make your little minion cry **AND** steal a girls Game Slave! Now that's just sad.", Gaz's voice echoed off the walls. She then stepped out of the shadows, but yet she seemed scarier than ever.

"So Zim is this the human you were talking about?", Red asked eying Gaz up and down analyzing her if she where some new creature. While Red was doing this Purple just stared at her seeing how just her presence brought some kind of dark fear. "Yes! This is the terrifying earth female I was telling you about!", Zim said.

"Flattering will get you no were Zim! Now where is it?", Gaz said with aggravation in her voice. "What? Zim has nothing of the Gaz-creature!", he said with an innocent look.

"YOUR LYING! WHERE IS MY GAME SLAVE ZIM!", She yelled. She was so angry she ran towards him and grabbed him by his invader uniform. "Look ,Zim, the only reason I'm not sending you to a world of pain and total torture is because I don't want to damage to my Game Slave. Give it to right now and I **MIGHT **take it easy on you!", she said her words dripping with anger.

"_I have to stall her! Just long enough for my tallest to see she is worthy! But how?", _Zim thought when yet another idea came to him. "You know Gaz if you are not going to harm me then you are no threat to Zim. Correct?", he said with a smug smile.

Gaz's eyes widened in shock, but left as quick as it came. While this was going down the tallest sat there watching with entertainment. Purple was sitting there eating his doughnuts, while Red was drinking an Irken drink. Both were watching with intent as the scary earth girl interrogated Zim.

"Shut-up! Your voice is stupid! Now give it to me!", she said shaking him violently.

"C-co-omputer h-h-ol-de-r he-r-r!", Zim said with shaky words. The computer obeyed and metal arms came and restrained Gaz... barley. "Well well well. Looks little Gaz can't defeat Zim hehe." "_Hes toying with me now. Stupid restraints! GRR!",_ Gaz thought.

"All this trouble for this little game device. Haha.", Zim said with a wicked smile. But once Gaz saw her G.S. all her strength came too her at once. When she pulled at the restraints they broke and clashed to the ground. She made a mad dash for Zim, and tackled him. "UUMMMFF!", he said as he hit the ground.

She was on top of him her eyes open just enough to see her color, anger, frustration, rage, and something else Zim couldn't quiet put his claw on. She snatched the Game Slave out of his hand, gave an intimidating growl, jumped off shot one more deadly glare that made him shiver and started playing her new G.S.

"Well... that was uh... very interesting.", Red said not taking his eyes off Gaz as she play her game. "ARE YOU KIDDING THAT WAS COOL! She's on a different planet and I'm scared!", Purple yelled.

"E-hem! Well my tallest did I tell you or did I tell you?", Zim said with a victorious smile. "So do I have your blessing to continue with my plan?" His eyes full of hope. "_PLEASE SAY YES!"_, he thought while holding his hands.

"Well Zim you where right about one thing she is dangerous. She also has great will power at that!", Red said as he looked at Gaz YET again with a look in his eye that Zim has never saw. "I think 'Gaz' is worthy enough to be with the Irken empire.", as Red said this Purple nodded in agreement. " I look forward to working with you in the future...'Gaz'."

When she heard her name for the second time she paused her game and looked up with her eyes barley open. "Who are YOU guys supposed to be?", she ask as if nothing ever happened.

"WE ARE THE TALLEST! MIGHTY RULES OF THE IRKEN EMPIRE! AND SOON TO BE THE UNIVERS!", Purple exclaimed with his doughnuts going everywhere. He looked sad at this and yelled for someone to get more doughnuts.

"He means most of that. But I am Red. Tallest Red.", he said with what looked like a wink. "And this is my co-leader Tallest Purple. We are pleased to welcome you to the Irken empire." He said with small smile.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait you mean to tell me that your leaders because your taller? That's just stupid!", Gaz said her eyes back to what she called 'normal' slits.

"Well yeah! That how we determine who is superior.", Purple explained as if it were obvious. "What about your names uh? Their pretty weird since your names are your 'signature' color.", Gaz said back.

"What do you mean weird? Our names where picked out by the tallest before us! Its an honor to bear these names!", Red said his head high with pride. "Right. What ever you say 'tallest'.", she said with extreme sarcasm. But he didn't catch on and took this as a sign of respect.

"Why 'Gaz' thank you for showing us with such respect!", Purple said with a clueless smile. "Well Zim we congratulate you on your new plan, and hope everything goes well!"

"Thank you once again for approving my mission! I wish you many blessings to come and we will give you updates on our progress. This is Invader Zim signing off!", Zim said with one last salute, and a big smile showing off his zipper teeth.

That's when he realized that Gaz was there... with him...alone and no witnesses. "Zim?", Gaz said with a little question in her voice. "What did they mean when they said 'we are pleases to welcome you to the Irken empire'?", she said to him.

"Well you see human, you have the honor of being chosen to be apart of Zim's plan!", he said with a cheesy smile. "What plan Zim?", Gaz said with one eye open.

"A plan to take over the world of course!", he said as if she where suppose too the plan right away. "Well duh! I mean whats the plan? Stupid!", she said angry.

"Oh! Yes! The plan! Well...", he trailed off telling her the plan.** (5-6 minutes of explaining the plan.)**

"And that is was Zim has planed for this fifthly-dirt planet!", he said with a look of pure pride on his face.

Gaz's eyes were barley open but you could see confusion, shock, and that other look that Zim rarely saw... excitement. "So.. you want to use my 'darkness' as power for some laser do conquer earth?", she asked confirming the plan. "Hmmmm... O.K. I'm in.", she said as she took out her G.S. and began playing.

"REALY! YOU WOULD TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR OWN RACE! But why? You do know you will be working with Zim, right?", he said confused at her answer. "Sure why not? I mean not like I my own race anyway. Plus anything to make Dib mad.", Gaz said with a dark chuckle.

"GREAT! Now all we need is to make the laser... get the parts... and make the blue prints. Hehe...", Zim said with a nervous laugh. "You mean to tell me you came up with this plan, but have nothing done? Why did you even ask?", she said with a grunt.

"Well in the mean time you could help Zim build the laser. But don't get the idea that I am dependent on you! I am an Invader! And Invaders need know one! NO ONE!", he said with his arms in the air.

"Yeah... right. Well lets talk about this tomorrow. Dib will get worried if I'm not home soon. And I don't need him asking questions.", Gaz said while continuing too play her game. "Bye Zim! See you tomorrow after skool. At the base. But before I go..."

She turned around and walked up to Zim. There faces inches apart. Zim stated to turn a dark green seeing how close they were. But he made no effort to move. He liked the feeling of little space between them gave, and how it made his squdeely spooch so warm and fuzzy.

"Uhh? What are you doing Gaz-human?", he said with a shaky voice. When out of no where Gaz smirked and punched Zim in his face. Not to hard nut hard enough to give him a bruise. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?", Zim yelled on the ground.

"That's for taking my Game Slave. Plus now it looks like I hurt you for taking it so now Dib wont be suspicious for me being here for so long.", she said. With that she play her game and left. "BYE GAZZY! SEE YOU TOMORROW!", Gir said.

"That went better than expected.", Zim said rubbing his face.

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_**What do you guys think good bad? Tell me what I could do! Ok till next time BYE!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey party people! Whats up? Never mind that because here is a new story! INVADER ZIM NOT MINE!**_

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**AT the Membrane house DIB P.O.V.**_

Oh! Shes been gone to long! What if Zim is experimenting on her right now! No! Gaz is stronger than that. I am over thinking this~ yeah over thinking. She probably beat him up and left with Game Slave in hand.

"_Or she got hurt in the fight!",_ my conscience said too me. "_It would be your fault if she's lost or hurt!"_, it said again.

"URRRGG! STOP MAKING ME FEEL GUILTY!", I screamed holding my head trying too make the voice stop. "I'm not the one how told her to go out there at this hour. She left by her own free will.", I said fighting back. "Besides we both know she can take care of herself!"

"_ok. Your right about that. But if you didn't go to Zim's place I wouldn't be here making you feel guilty!", _my conscience yelled. "So what do I do hu? Go after her? Where would I begin?", I said.

The voice stopped ,thank goodness, and I realized I had been talking to myself again. But I knew what I had to do. I had to go look for her. "Well... maybe I should wait at least 10 minutes. You know to see if she comes home. Besides Mysterious Mysteries is on." with that I sat on the couch waiting.

_**On the streets NORMALE P.O.V.**_

Gaz was walking toward _**Bloaty's pizza hog**_ to get some pizza. She figured she should have some excuse for being late. It never takes more than 10-17 minutes for her to doom someone.

When she finally got to Bloaty's ,playing her G.S. of course, she ran into someone she hated more than Dib... Iggins. "Why hellooo Gaz! Whats a pretty girl like you doing at Bloaty's so late?", Iggins said.

You see he has a _**massive**_ crush on Gaz. He was almost a stocker...almost. He was taller than Gaz, and had a full head of green hair. His eyes no longer popped out of his head so now you could see he had grass green eyes. Iggins wore a red vampire piggy shirt, and dark green baggy pants. He was kind of built, you know for being a gamer. Iggins still bragged about being better than her.

Gaz sighed and paused her game seeing how Iggins would be there to distract her. She put it away and looked up at him. "What do you want Iggins?", she spat at him her word dripping with aggravation. "Nothing babe I just wanteDGGEF...", he chocked out the last word due to Gaz grabbing him by the throat.

"DON'T CALL ME BABE! GOT IT?", she said to him coldly. He nodded in fear so she let go. "Good, now if you don't move I will cause you terror like never before... AGAIN!", she said. Pushing him out of the way.

"I'd like a large pizza half cheese and half peperoni stat.", as she ordered she was not aware of Iggins behind her. When he was sure she wouldn't see he slung his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

Next thing he knew was Gaz having a dark purple 'aura' thing surrounding her. She turned to face him her eyes no longer the beautiful amber, but now a bright blood red. The whole restaurant was quiet as the lighting dimmed giving it a dark vibe. Iggins started to shake with great fear running over him. People were starting to leave not wanting to see what would happen, and now only Gaz, Iggins, and two employes still making Gaz's pizza out of fear.

Iggins then went flying away from Gaz, but not by her hand but by a different force. "**DON'T EVER PUT YOUR ARM AROUND ME! OR I WILL FINISH WHAT I STARTED! LET THIS BE A WARNING TOO YOU..."**, she said to him. Until one of the employes spoke up. "E-excuse m-m-me m-ma'am... y-your p-pizza is ready.", he said holding out the box.

She then turned back to normal once she heard it was done. Her eyes widen as she 'oooo'. "Thanks! How much do I owe you?", she asked as she was about to take out her wallet (which had a chain attached to it). "NO!NO! Its on the house!", he said with a scared smile. "REALLY? THANKS!", she said and left.

But not before she growled at Iggins on the way out. Once she left Iggins got up and sat at booth that a family had left with food still there. "*sigh* What a women!," Iggins said with lovey-dovey eyes, and took a bite out of the leftover pizza.

_**5 minutes later at the Membrane house**_

"She's been out long enough! I have to go looking for her!", Dib said as he jumped over the couch with his trench coat following.

Once he made it to the door he heard someone yell 'HEY DIB I'M HOME!'. So he yanked the door open to see Gaz not playing her G.S., but holding a pizza box instead. "GAZ! YOUR HOME!", he yelled with relief all over his face.

"Yeah good eye. Now let me in so we could eat!", she said and pushed him out of the way. She then made her way to the kitchen and sat the pizza box on the table, sat down and began eating. Dib pulled a seat next to her and grabbed a slice of pepperoni.

"You got my favorite kind of pizza?", he asked. "_she never gets my favorite. I always have to secretly order it hmmm..."_, he thought. "Yeah so what?", she said back. "Oh nothing nothing... so how did it go? You with dooming Zim and all?", he had the courage to ask.

"Fine I guess... but on the way there I had got into a fight with a bunch meat-heads. But I ...", she didn't get to finish before Dib jumped out of his seat. "WHAT GUYS? DID THEY HURT YOU? ARE YOU O.K.? IF THEY HURT YOU...", but now he didn't get to finish because Gaz stopped him.

"Whoa! There big guy!", Gaz said trying to claim her brother down. He took a deep breath and sat down. "ANYWAYS. After the fight I went to doom Zim.", when she said this Dib's eyes lit up with excitement. "I only ruffed him up a little bit since there was no damage to the Game Slave."

"So what took you so long to get home?", he asked. A little disappointed that Zim didn't get doomed. "I was getting too that ,Dib!", she spat back. "As I was saying, when I left Zim's I got hungry and got to Bloaty's Pizza.", she said as she took a bite of pizza. "Everything was going fine until I saw Iggins ,and he got in my personal space.", she growled at the memory.

"I was so close to dooming him...", she said. She was starting to get angry and had a slight light purple aura surrounded her. Dib started to remember when she had doomed him, and shook in fear. Gaz took a deep breath and the purple lining disappeared and she continued. "but the pizza man saved his _**stupid **_life.", she said and took a viscous bite out of her pizza.

"Wow... and I thought my life with Zim was tough. But with you just walking to some places you get into and out of trouble. Hehe.",Dib said with a little laugh. Gaz thought about this and chuckled slightly at the bitter truth.

"Well I'm going too bed. I've got a long day tomorrow. Night Dib!", and she was up in her room getting ready for bed.

She had changed in to her Vampire Piggy shorts with the flaming pigs on them. They had a black background. And she wore her dark purple short sleeve shirt that had the Vampire Piggy Hunter on it. She got into bed and turned on her stuffed security.

But she didn't go to bed just yet, no, she wanted to play her NEW G. before she went to bed. So she played for 10 minutes before turning it off. Gaz turned on her side and thought about what lies ahead for tomorrow. Then she had a plan.

She got up and went to her computer. She then hacked into Dib's software. She planed on scheduling a Bigfoot hunt for him and all his little Swollen Eyeball geeks during skool. That way there would be more time for her and Zim to plan.

Once she was done with that she smiled evilly. Pressed send, logged off and went to bed. Happy that her brother would be out of her hair for a day. Then she jumped into bed with that wicked smile glued to her face. Tomorrow might not be so bad... or so she thought.

_** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**ok so now what do you think about this chapter? Good right? Or bad? Give me your reviews and I give you my story! \(^.^)/**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**O.K. So I'm here to warn you that there might be an OC in this chapter! So get ready for it! I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM!**_

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Morning time at Membrane house NORMAL P.O.V.**_

Gaz work up with a grown as her alarm went off. She reluctantly got out of bed. She didn't change just yet. First for some breakfast; she went down stairs in her pajamas.

Gaz went to get her favorite cereal, but only too find out that Dib finished it all. She **would **be angry if she didn't have leftover pizza waiting for her in the fridge. She thanked Dib in her mind for putting away the pizza. Took a slice or two and ate them cold.

Then she headed up stairs too get ready. When she reached the bathroom door there was a note on it. It said:

_'Dear Gaz,_

_I know I usually walk with you to skool, but I can't today. I have a hunt with the Swollen Eyeballs today, and wont be at skool. PLEASE don't tell dad! I will be home at 8:00 PM._

_ Your brother, Dib~'_

When Gaz was done reading it she crumpled it and threw it away. She then got undressed and took a quick shower. Gaz never really had to dry her hair it always ended up in the same style. So now she changed into her regular cloths _**(A.N.: ok her cloths are the same from chap. 1)**_, abd brushed her teeth.

Now Gaz had put on her makeup. She put on a pale purple eyeshadow and shiny lip gloss. She was set. She grabbed her dark purple phone and headed down stairs. She didn't have a backpack she kept all her stuff in her locker. She put her hand on the doorknob took a deep breath and opened it.

"_Today is going to be a heck of a day... I can just feel it.",_ she thought and headed to skool.

_**Finally at skool. Gaz playing her G.S. when...**_

Gaz didn't even bother looking up when she heard her name being called. She knew who was called her name... Zim. She only slowed her walking a little. "Gaz-human! Why do you not answer Zim?", he asked almost out of breath.

"WAIT! SOMETHING IS MISSING HERE! But what?", he asked tapping his chin and keeping up with Gaz. "Its Dib. He isn't here, thanks to yours truly.", she said still playing. "OF COURES! THE DIB-STINK IS NOT HERE!", he yelled putting a fist into the air.

"Wow Zim! Your so smart and have a great eye!", she said with sarcasm hanging from each word. But Zim did not catch on. "Why thank you Dib-Sibling! Its good too know you think highly of me!", he said with pride as his face which held some darker green on his cheeks.

They were still talking/walking around waiting for the bell to ring when... "That's great Zim now all we need is... ooff!", were the last words she said cause someone bumped into her. And like before everyone froze watching and waiting.

Gaz fell to the ground and watched as her G.S. was about to hit the ground...again. When the boy that bumped into her caught it just before it hit the ground. "OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY! Here let me help you up!", the boy said holding out his hand.

Gaz dismissed his hand and pushed her self off the ground. She dusted her self off and was about to go berserk on the guy until she got a good look at him.

He had black spiked hair. His eyes were a dark shade of purple, and his skin was slightly pale but had some color too it. He had a unbuttoned button up gray shirt with a ocean undershirt, and wore long/baggy black jeans. With red converse to match.

Gaz froze and took one more good look at him before speaking. "Um... For get it.", she said shaking her head. When she realized people were staring. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?", she screamed at the people, so they went back too their business.

"I'm sorry again. Here I think this belongs to you.",the boy said holding out the G.S. "Thanks.", she said more to herself than him, and took the G.S. "By the way my name is Jak. Not J-A-C-K but J-A-K. I know its weird but my parents wanted to be 'original' or some junk. I'm new here!", he said to her holding out his hand for her to shake.

"My name is Gaz." She extended her hand and shook his. Zim was just standing there dumfounded at what just happened. "_How come she did not DESTORY him when he bumped into her? We must talk about this later!",_ Zim thought.

"Look the least I could do is take you out sometime. Maybe after skool?", Jak said with a cheesy smile. Gaz looked at Zim to see him a little angry. _"Whats Zim's problem?",_ she thought. Then looked at Jak to answer, "Well... I don't know..." But before she could finish Jak spoke. "And I wont take 'no' for an answer!", he said jokingly.

Gaz a smile tug at her lips but quickly turned it into a scowl. "Yeah sure what ever! Meet me at Boaty's Pizza Hog at 8:30.", she said and walked toward Zim.

"GREAT! SEE YOU THERE!", Jak screamed as he left.

"What on Irk was that?", Zim asked Gaz while she was playing her G.S. "What was what Zim?", she asked him. With a calm and cool voice. "YOU KNOW! That thing with the Jak-Jerk! You were what you call nice, when he bumped into you. You didn't 'doom' him?", Zim said.

"Now you have what you humans call a 'date' with him! What about the plan!", Zim said in a yelling whisper. Gaz paused her game seeing how Zim will not drop the subject. "Zim, its not a date for one! And Dib will be home by 8:00, so I don't see how I could work with you by then!", Gaz spat back.

Zim was about to defend himself some more until Gaz heard a voice she never wanted to hear at skool. "Hello my sweet!", Iggins said coming up to Gaz. Gaz growled when she heard his voice, and glared when she saw him.

Pausing her game and putting away, she had a feeling this would get messy. "What are you doing here Iggins? I thought you were too good for public skool anyway?", she said anger in every word. "Well! Since your so cute I will tell you sweet!" Gaz wanted to barf at her new nick name, but it was better than babe.

"As you know I was trying to find out what skool you were in so we could be together, and so now that I found out which skool you go to I transferred from private skool to here.", he said with a goofy grin.

"As long as you don't touch me ,EVER, we will not have a repeat of last night ,got it?", Gaz said with her eyes barley open but full of fury. "Cool with me! One step at a time! Now hows about we..." but he was cut off by A furious Zim.

"SHUT YOUR NOISE TUBE YOU DIRT-MONKEY!", Zim yelled at him. "THE GAZ AND I MUST LEAVE NOW! We have no time for your nonsense!", he yelled. He then took Gaz by the hand to her and Iggins' surprise, and pulled her toward the school. But she yanked her hand out of his gip and followed him.

Anywhere Iggins wasn't was fine by her. "HEY! Who are you to take her away? Hu? Are you her boyfriend or something?", he said. They both froze, but Gaz turned first with Zim following her movements. "LETS GET ONE THING STRAIT! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! AND I CAN GO WHERE EVER I WANT TOO GO!", she screamed with a slight dark purple tint around her.

"YES STUPID EARTH-MONKEY! WE ARE NOT EVEN FRIENDS! WE ARE JUST ALLIES! SO BACK AWAY FILTHY BOY THING!", Zim screamed.

"Alright! Alright! No need to get all huffy. Geez! Good bye by my sweet till next time!", he said with a wink. Then growled at Zim and left into the skool. "Zim? Do you even know what A 'boyfriend' is?", Gaz asked with a small smirk.

"Of course Zim knows what that is! It is a temporary male mate of a female.", Zim said. Proud of his answer. Gaz chuckled and shook her head in entertainment. "Yup! Your right Zim! Now lets get to homeroom. We can talk about the plans at lunch.", Gaz said heading off into the building.

Zim shrugged and went to homeroom.

_**Zim's homeroom**_

Zim was sitting in the very first desk near the door ,like in every class, waiting for homeroom to officially start. So he waited for about 5 five minutes, and thats when everyone started to come in.

Strangely enough for Zim Miss. Bitters was promoted ,or demoted in her words, to a high skool teacher. So now she was Zim and Dib's homeroom and social studies teacher. "Now class, as you know I find education useless since will are doomed to die, but your parents insist that I teach you something!", Miss. Bitters hissed at the class.

Then there was a knock at the classroom door. "YES! YES! COME IN!", Miss. Bitters screamed at the door as it opened. Once the door opened Zim clenched his teeth tight and gripped the side of the desk hard only to see a Jak standing at the door holding a piece of paper.

All the girls quickly stared at him with lust in their eyes. "Hi! I'm Jak! This is Miss. Bitters class right?", he asked. "YES! Now you must be the new 'doomed' student to join this 'doomed' class. Now you will need a place too sit...", she said looking around the room.

All the students were scared that they would be sent to the under-ground classrooms. Then she pointed to some kid that was in the first row in the middle. "YOU! You will go to the under-ground classrooms!", she said. And the boy's desk flipped back, and the boy fell threw. In the way back of the classroom a girl screamed 'BOBBY NO!' but was quickly silents by Miss. Bitters' glare.

Jak looked at the desk questionably, just thinking that could happen too him just as easily as it happened to 'Bobby'. He shrugged it off and took his new seat. "Jak! Why did you sit I did not give you permission to sit yet?", she hissed at Jak.

Out of fear he stood up quick. "Sorry ma'am!" He said in a mocking tone. "Oh don't you _ma'am_ me! Now speak now or forever shut up! Because after today I don't want to hear your voice." Zim was sitting in his seat sending glares to Jak.

He was also remembering when she first said that to him many years ago. "Well... ok! My name is Jak. I just moved here, and I look foreword to suffering this year with all of you.", he said with some sarcasm in his voice.

One of the popular girls screamed. "You can suffer with me Jak!", this girl screamed. Then another "NO, NO, SUFFER WITH ME!" And another "We can suffer together! We could be so happy suffering together!", then one by one they were all fighting over him. But suddenly stopped when Miss. Bitters said 'Homeroom dismissed'.

"_Wow! These earth female seem to take a liking to him. Humph! Zim was never this adored when I needed a partner! Stupid Jak-Jerk!",_ Zim thought and headed off to his 1st period class with a scowel on his face.

_**WITH GAZ FIST PERIOD**_

"_Great... math class with Mr. Smithy. I just hope Iggins didn't get a hold of my schedule and get transferred to my classes.",_ Gaz thought as she took her seat in the far back of the classroom. She sat in the cornier of the room were it had the least amount of light. Thats were she played her G.S.

To her surprise Iggins didn't show up. But no matter what she couldn't shake the feeling that she would see him in one of her classes, and boy did she hate that feeling.

She didn't really pay attention to the lesson being taught it was all review. Besides she was smart enough that she didn't have to be in her grade. Technically she could be in the same grade as Dib, but she had enough of him at home. She couldn't handle him all day.

So now she waited for lunch or at least break. So her and Zim could 'talk'.

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Ok I think this one was a bit longer not sure you guys be the judge of it! Thanks for reading! There will be more to come! \(^_^)/**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey oh! Did you like the last chapter? I bet you didn't expect me NOT to add Iggins in her 1st class! But does she have a crush on Jak? Is Zim jealous? Will Iggins follow her? WILL I STOP ASKING THESE QUESTIONS? INVADER ZIM NO NO MINE!**_

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**WITH GAZ 2nd PERIOD...**_

"_Well 1__st__ period was not so bad today. I just hope the rest of the day will be this good.", _Gaz thought. She looked up and saw her second period Mrs. Carper. Oh boy did she HATE her! Always making her work in a group, or be active.

She even made Gaz sit in the front so she couldn't play her G.S. Plus he happy-go-lucky attitude didn't help. "_Ugh! She is always smiling! And when she's not its because of me, but then she talks to me with sympathy like I'm some pity case!",_ Gaz thought putting her G.S. and entering her class.

Gaz was the last one in ,as usual, and she took her seat in the front near the window. When the worst happened. "Class as you may know that there are two new students at our school!", she said in her sing song voice. The class started to whisper talking about the new students gossiping about them.

"Now! Now, class let me inform you...", as she droned on Gaz pay less attention. To her it was blah blah blah in a higher grade. Blah blah blah be nice. Blah blah blah. Mrs. Carper's voice almost always gave her a headache. But Gaz decided to listen when she heard his name. Iggins.

"Iggins comes from a private school. So everyone be nice and make friends with him." Gaz had one eye open. Just watching him. "So Iggins where would you like to sit?", Mrs. Carper asked. That when both of Gaz's eyes widened when he pointed too the seat next to her. "All right! Tommy could you move to the back please!", she said to the boy sitting next to Gaz.

Gaz swore under her breath as Iggins sat down. "Why hi sweety-pie! Fancy meeting you here!", he said with a flirty tone. "Iggins, what are you doing here? Did you put yourself in this class or what?", Gaz spat at him. "What!", Iggins said with more statement that question.

Gaz growled at him. "I don't like repeating myself! Now answer!", she said threw clenched teeth. "eheheheh. Gaz you asked 'did you put yourself in this class or what?' and I said what, as an answer. This was just fate bringing use closer together.", he said with a lovey-dovey stare.

"GRRR!", she growled catching the attention of the teacher. "Miss. Membrane! Do you have something yo would like do share with the class?", Mrs. Carper said hands on her hips and tapping her foot. "No Mrs. Carper." Gaz said threw clenched teeth.

"Wait! Mrs. Carper I have something to say!", Iggins said. While standing up from his desk, and went to the front of the class. He gave Gaz a devilish smile. "_What is he up to?",_ Gaz thought. "I have an announcement too make!", all eyes were on him. "I would like everyone to know that Gaz over there! Has a MAJOR crush on me! And I just might take her out if she asks me!", he said with an evil smile.

Gaz had it! Gaz shot up from her desk breaking it in half. She ran up to Iggins holding him by his collar. A very dark purple growl surrounded her. Her eyes flickering from red to amber. But he to everyone else he didn't look scared, but Gaz saw it in his eyes that he was terrified. "**Now you listen here I do not...**", she couldn't finish.

"MISS. MEMBERANE I WILL NOT HAVE SUCH DISTRUCTIVE BEHAVIOR IN THIS CLASS!", Mrs. Carper yelled at Gaz. Gaz stopped and seemed to have calmed down enough so that there was no longer a purple glow. Gaz dropped him and turned to the teacher. "GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!", Miss. Carper said with a stomp of her foot.

"Fine. Whatever.", Gaz mumbled. She grabbed her stuff and left for the principals office. As she was going down the hall she ran into Jak. "Hi Gaz! Were are you going? Aren't you supposed to be in class?", he said in a joking manner.

"Well I am going to the principals office for destruction of school property or something. But I could ask you the same question!", she said. Hands on her hips with a smirk across her face. "Wow thats two people in one day!", he said scratching the back of his neck.

"What do you mean 'two people in one day'?", she said crossing her arms. "Well this 'Zim' kid grabbed the desk so tight this morning that a chunk broke off. Kind of cool that he is that strong.", he said with a clueless smile. "O.K. It was really nice talking to you Jak, but I have to get there before they announce me missing!", she said with a little chuckle.

"Alright Gaz! I look foreword to use 'hanging out' tonight! Bye Gaz.", Jak said and gave her ,what she says, a 'friendly' wink. "_That was strange. ",_she thought. Gaz shook it off and kept walking to the principals office.

Once she got there she saw a pouting Zim sitting slouched in a chair with his arms crossed. Gaz chuckled a little seeing Zim pout like that was funny. Zim didn't see her her come in so she hoped in the seat next to him causing him to jump a little.

"Gaz-human? What are you doing here?", he asked holding his squeedly spooch. "Same reason your here Zim.", she said flatly. "You too broke a desk in class?", he said with a puzzled look. "Actually, yes! But it was Iggins fault!", Gaz said in a accusing tone.

"Really? How so?", asked Zim. "Well he was in my 2nd period now, so he sits next to me,ME!", she said with anger, but continued. "So a little while after that he gets up in front of the whole class an says 'Gaz has a major crush on me, and I will only go uot with he if she ask me'! GRRR!", she told Zim. While a light purple tint started too show.

Zim saw this purple tint and stared at it with fascination. "_Ahh. That must be the source of power I need for my laser. But it looks like it only happens when she's mad. I need her to tell Zim more! But she wont just tell someone without trust. I will have to gain her trust first, and then we will work together and learn how to control this 'power' of hers.",_Zim thought with a wicked smile forming.

"Um? Zim? What are you looking at?", Gaz said. As she was starting to feel uncomfortable under his stare. "Oh nothing nothing.", he said with a straight face. "Anyways... Why did you break a desk?", she asked.

"WHO TOLD YOU ZIM BROKE A DESK? ARE YOU SPYING ON ZIM?", he yelled pointing an accusing 'claw' at her. She rolled her eyes. "_He can be so fricken stupid!",_ she thought. "For one you did Idiot! And Jak told me!", she said crossing her arms.

"YOU LYE... wait who else told you?", he said hearing the word 'Jak'. "I said Jak told me. When I was coming here I saw him in the hallway. So we started to talk when he told me you broke a desk in Homeroom.", she explained. "Why did you break the desk anyways?"

"Uh.. Err. Well...", he tried explaining. He started scratching the back of his neck. He found this embarrassing that he got mad over Jak just being in the same room as him. But then he found a counter question, but a stupid counter question. "Why was the Jak-stink talking about Zim?", he said. As if it mattered to him what Jak said he was trying to change the subject.

"It wasn't anything bad Zim. Gosh! Don't get all touchy about it! He said you were kind of strong.", Gaz said getting annoyed. "_He never used to care what people thought of him before. Unless they thought he was an alien or something. I actually kind of thought he was pretty cool for not caring.",_ Gaz thought with a huff. "Since when do you care about what others think?", she asked.

"I have never cared what these earth-monkeys thought of Zim unless it put my mission in jeopardy! I just want to know if he was talking bad about me so I could teach him a lesson.", he said. He rubbed his hands together, and grew a devilish smile as he thought of ways to hurt Jak. "_He has a nice evil smile. I never seen it before today.",_ Gaz thought while a small smile started to form on her lips. But she shook the thought away.

Now they were sitting in silence as they wait for their names to be called. They waited for 5 minutes in quiet. Until... "Gaz and Zim the Principal is ready for you.", the secretary said hiding behind her clip bored. She was scared of these two. They both bad reputations. She would not like to anger them.

As Gaz walked into the principals office first and took her usual seat near the small tree in there. Zim closed the door behind him and sat on the other side of the room. Principal Dicky sat in his chair behind his desk holding four pieces paper. "Do you two know why your here?", he said.

"Yes principal-man we broke the schools property!", Zim said in a plight tone that shocked Gaz. "Well yes. And these papers are the bills for the things you broke and your detention slip.", he said. Being careful to hand it to Gaz. She scared him a little.

"Find principal-man, but I will only pay for these things if we don't get detention.", Zim said in a calm voice. But really he was challenging Mr. Dicky. "No Zim not this time! You and Gaz will serve detention." "But don't you need extra money for the school? Zim could help pay for it if we don't get in trouble.", Zim said in a very soothing voice.

"_Oh I see! He is barging! He has a good voice it too...",_ Gaz thought."Zim! You know its illegal to bribe people at school?", Mr. Dicky said in a stern voice. "Who will find out? Its only us!", he said with an award winning smile.

Zim wasn't gonna give until he got what he wanted. "O.K. Let me right you a check for 200 of your earth moneys!", he said pulling out a checkbook from his PAK. And writing the amount down and giving it to him. "Fine Zim! You and your little friend here got off easy! Don't tell anyone about this. You are dismissed.", he said.

Both Zim and Gaz got up and left. Once they were out of the front office Gaz looked at Zim. "What?", Zim said way too innocently. "And here I thought you couldn't handle yourself, and I would have to bale you out! Where in the world did you get that good at negotiating?", Gaz asked with a playful smile on her lips.

"What do you mean?", he asked with a cocky smile. "You know exactly what I mean!", she yelled at him. "O.K. Relax! Its just Invaders were trained that if they are left weapon less to negotiate with their attacker. I was the top of that class!", Zim said with a pride full smile.

"Okay that explains that, but where on Earth did you get the money to do that?", she questioned. "At my base of course! Every Invader's base comes with everything they need to blend in with the enemy. So my base can make money. It has also started its own bank for Gir mainly.", he explained. "Why would Gir need an bank account?", she asked.

"Well Gir likes to buy many things from your planet. Like piggy's, tacos, and other random stuff.", Zim told her. She nodded in understanding. They started walking in comfortable silence to their classes. They then stopped at a door. "Well thanks for walking me to my class Zim. Talk to you at lunch. Bye.", was the last words she said before entering the room.

"Bye Gaz-human. Your welcome.", he mumbled. And walked away from the door to his 3rd period class. "_Gaz-human is one... strong human if she can brake a desk. I mean I am an Invader so of course I'm strong. It must be that purple lining I saw earlier that gives her power.",_ Zim thought.

_**With Gaz in 3rd period**_

"Miss. Membrane! Why are you so late to my class?", her 3rd period had the courage to ask. "Well if you must know Mr. Batch, the principal asked for me. So if you have any problems talk to him. So now if you don't mind I'm going to take my seat.", she said in a demanding voice.

He nodded his head quickly. "Yes Miss. Membrane!", he said trying not to anger her. She took her seat in the back corner of the room and started to play her G.S.

She waited for time to pass so she and Zim could talk. Besides why would she waste time paying attention to a scardy cat teacher when she was in the zone. So she played and played.

The only words that made it to Gaz was 'time to go'. So she packed up her stuff and left class playing her G.S.

As she was going to the halls she only saw people move out of her way. "_They better stay out of my way if they know what good for them.",_ she thought still playing. "_Well its time for lunch! Zim better be ready to talk about the plan or else!"_

But Gaz for the first time didn't know someone was following her, being careful not to be seen. This person blended in perfectly. Soon Gaz would see this person. And like she said it would get messy.

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**So was it good? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I will right a lot more if you do! Ok bye!**_

_**My wonderful fans**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi just here to say there may not be many story updates! School is back on :'( and CRTC is coming up so I will not do this often! Sorry! NO INVADER ZIM NOT MINE!**_

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**At the lunch table With Zim**_

"_Where is the scary Dib-Sister? She should be here!",_ Zim thought. He was sitting at his lunch table waiting for Gaz to show up. He kept looking around for her but STILL couldn't find her! "Gaz! Where are you?", he said out loud. "Oh great! I've become the Dib! Talking to myself!",He said holding his head.

When he finally looked up he saw Gaz sitting across from him playing her game slave. He jumped not even hearing her coming. "Whats wrong with you? Your not SCARED are you?", she asked with a smirk across her face. "ZIM SCARED! ZIM FEARS NOTHING!", he screamed. "Yeah whatever you say, Zim! So what do we start with first?", Gaz asked putting away her G.S.

"Well Zim was thinking...", but he got interrupted. 3 girls walked up to the table. "Hi Zim! Mind if we sit here with you?", a redhead said. She wore a cheerleader uniform that showed to much cleavage. And she had a mini-skirt on, but the top was purple and the bottom was green (for the school colors). There were 2 others like that to were in the cheerleader uniforms to. But one was blond and a little pink. While the other was beret and black with her hair up.

"I'm Clare!", the redhead said. "I'm Selena!", the blond said waving at Zim. "And I'm Serenity!", said the one with brown hair. Clare sat at Zim's right side almost in his personal space. "Hey do you guys do you mind leaving for a bit?", said Clare as she gave her friends a look. "Girl! First you tell us to come over here than you ask us to leave?", Serenity said with her hands on her hips. "Its ok Serenity! Lets go back to our table. I bet OUR boyfriends will be happy to have us! HUMF!", Selena said. And the tow stomped off.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE WORM-BABY?", Zim asked loudly. "Oh nothing really! Just wanted to talk, and...", Clare stopped and looked at Gaz. "Um... do you mind? We are trying to talk.", she said rudely to Gaz. Gaz growled at her and said, "I have EVERY right to be here! I was here before you and I will be here AFTER you! So hows about you leave!", Gaz said in a threatening manner.

Gaz started to get a very faint purple lining. So faint you couldn't see it with the human eye, but Zim's eyes weren't human. He saw the purple but just barley. "Fine! We will both sit here!", Clare said with her arms crossed. "FINE! Cause I'm not moving '_princess'_!", Gaz hissed, and took out her G.S.

"_Dib-Sibling seems to get mad when this other female worm-baby is around... I wonder what else she would get mad for?"_, Zim thought. Thats when Clare started to speak. "Well Zim, I came over here to talk to you. I was wondering if maybe you and I could go out sometime? Like tonight?", She said with puppy eyes, as she grabbed his hand.

The light purple glow became darker so now only people with good eye sight could see it. "Ehh?",Zim said looking at Gaz. "_Every time this earth-pig makes an advance towards Zim the Gaz-Human gets angrier. I wonder how far Zim could push this to my advantage.",_ Zim thought. Just then he got an evil smile.

"Why yes earth-pig. Zim would do you the honor of 'going out' with you tonight. Say 8:30PM earth time.", Zim said with a very fake smile. Then he pulled his hand away and wiped his gloved claw on his invader uniform. "REALLY? YES! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!", Clare said as she jumped up and down. "O.K. BE GONE WITH YOU EARTH-CHILD! ZIM WITH MEET YOU HERE AT THE 8:30PM!", Zim yelled. As he waved his hand and dismissed her. "Hehehe! Ok bye Zim! See you to night!", she said with a smile then looked at Gaz. "Well it looks like we both got what we wanted. I leave and you stay. But I get to go on a date with Zim. So bye!", she said. Gaz gave her an evil stare and she ran away.

Gaz no longer had a some what noticeable purple outline. It was full out dark purple. Zim looked up to see Gaz's dark form. He also noticed that she did not have her G.S. in hand, but was now gripping the table. "Gaz-Human what is the matter? You have left scratch marks on the table.", Zim said with a little laugh. "You know Zim will not pay for EVERYTHING you damage. Hehe", he said.

When all of a sudden Gaz got up. "**Zim I need to talk to you outside!**", she said. "What is so wrong about talking here?", he said. "**I said outside! NOW!**" she then started to walk to the door that led outside. Zim started to follow. "_I have NEVER seen her so angry, no, not the right words. I've never seen her so furious before."_, Zim thought keeping up with Gaz.

They walked in silents as Gaz's purple lining stayed the there the whole time. They went to a hidden part of the school only Gaz knew about. It was a small corner of the school, with a whipping willow near it. It was dark/shaded but some light shown just so you could see. "Dib-Sibling? Where and why did you take Zim here?", Zim asked memorizing the way there.

"why...you...accept...her...Zim?",she said. Zim only heard a few, "Hu.. Gaz-human? Can you say it again?" "**I SAID 'WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT HER INVITATION TO GO OUT ZIM?**", she screamed. Her eyes half way open and red. She was facing him, and her flinched at her sudden out burst. "**Her! Of all people! You don't even like humans! I bet you can barley put up with me being this close to you right now! So what makes her different!**", she said almost yelling.

"W-well you see Gaz-human, remember when Tak came? And I tried to find out about human afffffection?", Zim said. Gaz barely calmed down. So now it was a big light purple line around her, and her eyes where where back to their amber. "Yeah so what?", she said trying to stay calm. "Well since she was Irken, I didn't get the information I needed. So now I will use that _**FITHLY-SACK-OF-MEAT**_ Clare for this feeling you humans call 'love'!",Zim said quickly.

Gaz had calmed back down. She was 75% calm, but the other 25% of her still wanted to rip Clare's throat out. "Fine. Whatever. I guess it was a good thing that your not working on the laser without me. Now we both have something to do.", she stopped and looked at Zim. "So we would have to leave earlier than planed. So you can get ready for you..ugh..date with Clare, and so I can get ready for my date... uuu I mean to hang out with Jak."

Zim clenched his fist. Just hearing his name and knowing that he was going out with Gaz made his blood boil. "That is correct little Gaz. But we must wait till after school to discus our Evil plans. For our lunch time is almost finished.",he said trying REALLY hard to relax. "I guess your right... for once. Well lets hurry up and get back. I wanna get this day over with.", with that she turned and started to leave.

"Why thank you Little-Gaz for seeing that... HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FOR ONCE'? ZIM IS ALWAYS RIGHT!", he said running up to her. A small smile tugged at her lips, it was funny seeing him like this. But she quickly shook it away. "Nothing! I mean nothing by it Zim."

"Hey! Does anyone else know about that little hiding spot of yours?", Zimk asked looking around. "I don't think so. Thats why I come here.", Gaz answered. She kept moving towards the school with Zim behind her. "Well Zim was thinking we could come here to talk about the plan when the Dib-Stink is here. So that way he wont find us!", Zim said obviously proud of the statement.

"Wow Zim. Two good ideas in one day! Thats got to be a record!", she said sarcastically. "Zim was being serious Scary-Dib-Sister.",Zim said with a serious look. "Fine. Yes I guess we could meet here.", Gaz said with a huff.

They finally reached the school. "I will see you at the base after school, but we wont walk together. We don't need people to get suspicious or anything.", Gaz said very calmly. "Agreed human! Zim had the same thought. What do you humans say 'Great minds think alike'!", he said with a cheesy smile. "I will take that as a compliment!", Gaz said with a quick smile and went to her next class.

_**MYSTERIOUS VOICE...**_

"_Soon very soon. I will reveal myself when they think they are safe. When there guard is down I will strike! I will get what I want! Nothing will stop me from getting what I want! Just you wait a see. Don't be fooled this will get very messy..."_, and then the owner of the mysterious voice left.

** Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_**Sorry not my longest one! :'( I have CRCT's coming up and I have to study! So who is your favorite Character: A .Zim**_

_** B. Gaz**_

_**Dib**_

_** D. Gir**_

_** E. Other=Write your favorite Character! Ok vote now!**_

_**The one with the most votes I will write in their P.O.V. Or do a short story on them or both! So good luck voting!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**O.K. Some of you did NOT vote! So now I will pick the P.O.V.! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! THE INVADER ZIM IS NOT MINE!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT ZIM'S BASE... GIR P.O.V.!<strong>_

I was sittin down on da floor watching 'The Angry Monkey Show'. I don't know why mastah don't like dis show? I LUV IT!

"**Gir are you ever going to do something ,oh I don't know, productive? Like leave! This show is stupid!**", computer said. Boy did he sound angry.

"What does 'pra-dook-tivee' mean?", I asked looking at the selling with a smile. "**Ugh! Your impossible! You know that?**" "I don't know?", I replied. Then the computer was silent. "Hey puter?", I screamed. "**Gir you know I hate when you call me that! Anyways what do want now?**"

"When is mastah coming back? I miss him! I miss him soo much! WAHAHWAAA", I said starting to cry. I couldn't help it, I luv my Zim so much! "**Gir we go through this almost everyday of the week! He is just at skool he will be back at the same time he always come home. So please be quiet! Your hurting my circuit boards with your screaming.**" "Okey-dokey", I said with my tongue sticking out.

I love the computer too. And I don't want him angry wit me! So I stopped crying. I wounder what my mastah is doing? I shrugged the thought off a started to play wit my piggy. That when my communicator started to 'ring' or vibe in a way.

A screen popped out of my head to show my mastah! "HI MASTER! I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOUUU!", I screamed. Smiling and waving at the screen in joy. "_BE QUIET GIR! DO YOU WANT TO BLOW MY COVER?"_, he whispered to me, but is was still kind of a yelling in a way.

I thought for a moment. Do I want my masters cover 'blown'? Well I would like to be blown up but master might not. So I guessed, "Yes! I mean no! I don't know?", I said giving up. "Well alright then.", he said,"As you can see I am in a human waste disposal center or a bathroom as they call it! The reason I called-", but I cut him off before he could finish.

"OOO! MASTAH MAKING A POOP-POOP! HEHEHEHE", I yelled going into a giggle fit. "SILENICE! YOUR MASTER IS SPEAKING!", he said. He had his fist in da air. "As I was saying, Gir, the reason I called is to inform you, computer, and Mini-moose that there will be a human coming over the base today. And I need you t-", but I cut in again.

"Who is it? Is it a friend of masters? Do I know em?" "Hhhmm Gir," he said while he was pinching is not so real noise ",if Zim tells you this will you listen?" he asked looking at me. I nodded not really sure what I was nodding too. "Okay. The human coming over is the Scarey-Dib-Sibling ,you know as Gaz.", he explained.

My eyes widened, Gazzy is coming over to play! I love Gazzy! And she likes the piggys just like me! Master must of saw how happy I was or he wouldn't have said this. "Don't get too excited! Its just for business reasons! We are not friends we are allies." "Can I be her friend mastah?", I asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure whatever.", he said uninterested. But as for me I waz happy! Gazzy and me can be friends now! I started to roll on the floor laughing with joy. "Gir pay attention!" "Yes master!" I saluted him! I will listen to master. And and... what was I thinking? Oh yeah master. " Anyways, I need you to turn off all security system, BUT only for the Gaz-Human! Do you under stand?" "I think so!", I said with a smile.

"GOOD! But just in case I will send the information to the base so he can do it. You know in case you forget ,which you will, but you don't have to worry.", he said with a roll of his eyes. "Mastah when are you coming home? I miss you! And the computer misses you!", I said. Then I heard the computer yell, "**NO I DON'T!**"

Master glared at the background. "Well me and Mini-Moose miss you! Come back PLEAZZ!", I begged. I really wanted him home! "baby come back any kind of fool could see, there was something in everything about you, baby come back **...** !", I started to sing. "Gir I will be home in a little while. Plus when I get home Gaz-human will most likely be there.", when he said that it made me feel a bit better. After all I do like _**MY**_ Gazzy.

"O.K. Can you bring me back a cupcake?", I asked him. "Well I don't know...", I started too scream! "AAAHHHHAAAHHHH!" Master held da sides of his greeny head and said "ALRIGHT GIR I WILL GET YOU A CUPCAKE!" "Ok.", I said. I the calmed down like nothing happened. "Look Gir I have to get back. Before they get suspicious of me. Signing out." and the the screen went blank. The little t.v. Went back in my head.

Now I was going to stay home and wait for my mastah and my Gazzy! "Puter! Help me get ready for master's guest!", I yelled as I went to the kitchen to make wafflers. "**Why should I help you?**", he asked. "I will give you my cupcake if you do!" "**What else you got?**", Puter said with a bored tone. "I will be quiet until day get home!"

"**DEAL!**", he said quickly. He started to deactivate da scudity, and waz cleaning da base. Today iz gonna be great! Then I started to make the waffle batter .

_**AT SCHOOL GAZ P.O.V.!**_

This day sucked so far! First Iggins coming to my skool, being knocked on my butt, almost getting detention, that bastard child Clare, and now I have Zim, Jak, and Iggins in my P.E. Class. Just because the _**stupid**_ skool wanted us to make new friends, or not be divided by our grade level or some junk like that.

Now I have to deal with a crazy alien, a stalker boy, and a clueless new kid. This just wasn't my day! I had walked into our skool gym and noticed my gym was insanely big. It had wooden benches. There were 5 large sections, and about 20 rows in each section. We had a large court with a small rock climbing wall at the far end of the gym (Which was next to those stupid climbing ropes).

There was also two separate locker rooms one for boys the other for girls. But enough about my gym. Our uniforms (despite our skool colors being green and purple) were black and white. A plain white baggy t-shirt, and black (kind of) baggy shorts/that stopped above my knees. I had been forced to wear my black tennis shoes or fail.

I was sitting at the very top of the bleachers trying to ignore everyone. I didn't want to be seen and get in trouble for not participating, not like I cared but I would get detention and no planing with Zim. And Dib would be asking me why I didn't do anything. But my dad... he was a different story. He only came home for me if someone wanted to sue me for hurting there kid.

I was sitting by myself lost in my own thought about my life (which I rarely did). When I started to hear Jak saying something. I turned to see he had found me and wanted a conversation. I glared at him for interrupting my thoughts. Sadly he wasn't looking at me.

"What you say?", I said in a mean tone. He seemed unaffected but that would change soon. "I said 'why are you up here by yourself?'", he said with a smile. I scoffed, "I'm here because everyone down there are idiots!" I opened one eye to see he was shocked. I looked away from him back to the rest of the gym.

"What you didn't expect me to be so honest?", I said with a roll of my eyes. If he was going to be shocked for all my opinions then tonight would suck... a lot. "Well... um... no not really." I crossed my arms around my chest, and was about make a smart remark but he spoke first. "Not many people can speak their mind thats a gift you have.", he said.

I looked at him in disbelief (but did not show it I may add). I wanted to gag when he smiled at me sweetly. "Yeah right...", I said with irritation. "So do you... have any siblings.", he said almost uncomfortable. Good he should be if he knew who I was. I scowled at the question thinking of Dib. And just how 'brotherly' he can be.

"Sadly I do.", I reported looking back to the gym floor. "Brother, sister, or what?", he said questionably. I glared at him, and this time he saw. He was starting to shift under my harsh glare. Can't he see I would like to be left alone. I sighed and answered anyway. "I have a bane of my existence. My brother Dib.", I said with venom in my voice. "Oh cool.", he said uncomfortably again.

We were sitting in peaceful silents (but it wasn't fully peaceful since he was sitting 2 arms length away from me). Thats when I heard I worst sound in the world Iggins was calling for me. I growled a deep evil growl, and in the corner of my eye I saw Jak look questionably at me.

"HEY BEAUTIFUL!", the little twerp screamed. Just great he found me. "Why are you doing here all by yourself?", he asked in a flirty tone. I sent him the most deadliest glare I could mange causing him to shiver.

"Well for one I am not by myself. Jak decided to sit here with me!", I said back as nasty as I could. Iggins looked at Jak and sneered at him. "Why are you going behind my back and seeing other guys?" Jak started to get uncomfortable. But somehow he found his voice.

"Are you two um dating?", but before Iggins could say anything I answered. "No. We are not dating nor will we EVER date.", I said sounding emotionless.

"Sweet-heart you hurt me.", he said trying to sound hurt. "What she meant to say was," he said looking at Jak, "we are not dating YET!" I was starting to get angry. I was about to jump on Iggins and punch him in the face countless times. But now that I think about it, he might like that. "Look if I meant to say that, I would have said that! But I didn't so shut the hell up!", I said. Trying hard not to show too much anger.

"You know I think I'll leave now.", Jak said starting to get up. "That would be best Romeo!", Iggins said with a scowl. "So I guess I will see you tonight Gaz. 8:30 right?", Jak asked. "Yeah sure.", I said back uninterested.

Once he left Iggins looked at me shocked. "What are you looking at?", I said threw clenched teeth. "YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THAT GUY?", he yelled. I hate when people call it a date! Its not a date! But I wasn't about to let Iggins know that.

"Yeah whats your point?", I said without any emotion. "Your suppose to go out with me!", he said really hurt pointing to himself. I growled an inhuman growl, causing him to flinch. "I don't have to do anything I don't want to! And I don't want to go out with _**YOU**_!", I said with full on anger.

Thats when another idiot in my life came up and interrupted our argument. "Gaz-Human? Zim has been looking for you! Why are you up here?", Zim said. Thats when he spotted Iggins. "WHAT IS THIS VILE CREATURE DOING UP HERE WITH YOU?", he screamed pointing at Iggins.

"Like thats any of your business! Me and **MY** Gaz were talking so get lost you little green freak!", he yelled at Zim. I was about to tear Iggins apart! I was nobody's! But like Zim was reading my mind he spoke.

"Gaz is not owned by anyone!," he yelled getting in Iggins face. "She owns herself! And if she were to be owned she would not be own by someone as pathetic as you!" I was shocked to say the least but kept my emotionless expression. To see Zim defending me was once in a lifetime thing, but is was not like I needed defending. "And don't you ever talk that way to the Almighty Zim your future ruler!" yup he's back.

"If you don't get out of my face in the next 5 seconds I'm gonna-", Iggins tried saying but was cut off by Zim. "Your gonna do what to Zim weak little worm-child? I bet you can't even touch me!", Zim hissed at Iggins. Iggins then glared at Zim with such hate.

One of the only reasons I didn't step in and stop this (which I was fully capable of) was because I wanted to see what would happen next. I was truly curious on who would win in this 'fight', but refused to show it. And I would have to pull them apart if things took a turn for the worst, which it always did when Zim was involved in something.

They were both trying to intimidate each other. It was funny to see this and a small smirk appeared on my face, but I wiped it off quick. Iggins was a little red from anger and his hands were balled up into a fist. And I saw that his muscles in his arm tensed up. He was going to hit Zim!

Something inside of me felt different. Like how I felt when I saw those jerks who were beating my brother senseless. O.K. I may not like my brother a 100% but he was my brother and I'd be damned if anyone hurt him while I was there. That was _**my**_ job to cause him pain. But I've never felt like this when anyone else was getting bullied? So what made Zim worthy of this feeling of protection?

I pushed the thought away and focused at the matter at hand. I noticed my theory to be correct. Iggins pulled his arm back and aimed for Zim. My eyes were open slightly at the event. As his fist was going towards Zim fast, almost out of no were Zim caught his fist in his hand. Like it was a baseball or something (which was pretty cool but I would never tell)!

This action shocked Iggins for a moment. I looked at Zim to see him smiling evilly one of the most nicest evilest smiles on him. Iggins glared at Zim and threw his other fist at him, but Zim caught it with ease. Iggins was now trapped by Zim in a way.

Zim then bent both of Iggins wrist backwards causing him to howl in pain. This caught the attention of some people including some gym teachers. The teachers were coming up to stop the fight but one deadly glare and evil growl stopped all of them in there tracks. They turned and walked away like nothing happened. Good this was between Iggins and Zim... for now.

Zim was continuing to bend Iggins wrists back until Iggins was on his knees holding back screams. Seeing him in pain caused me to smile a wicked simle. And then I noticed Zim saw me smile then I quickly scowled. He looked away from me back to Iggins and an even bigger evil smile formed on his face showing off his zipper teeth.

"Do you see now you fifthly stink-child? You can not defeat Zim!", he said in a mocking tone. "If you EVER make another threat to me like that again Zim shall not be so forgive! Do you understand?", he said in a threatening manner. When Iggins didn't respond Zim put more pressure on Iggins wrist which cause Iggins to scream a little.

Finally he nodded his head and Zim pushed him away. "Good! Now leave my presents at once! I don't want your patheticness to rub off on me!", Zim said a little too loud. Iggins sent me a sad look. I guess he wanted me to do something about it, but instead I sent him a cold glare. I had no doubt in my mind that he would bounce back and come chasing me again.

He sat up and ran back down to the gym floor hiding from Zim. Zim sent an inhuman growl that could scare a full grown man straight to the core. "Well Zim I didn't know you hated Iggins _that_ much.", I said sarcastically. My voice seemed to catch his attention. "Well little-Gaz I didn't hate him that much before, but now I hate him to no end!", he said with a sneer.

"Now you see why I want to rip his guts out and strangle him with them.", I said calmly. Zim chuckled slightly and said, "That's a good one! Mind if I use that trick sometimes!" His tone held amusement in his tone. "Sure why not? If we are going to be partners, my evil idea is your evil idea... unless I say other wise."

He chuckled lightly, "I like the way you think Dib-Sibling! You could almost pass for an Invader if I didn't know better! Hehehe!" He stopped chuckling and looked at me curiously. "What?", I said harshly. He came a little closer to me (but not to close to be in my personal bubble) and whispered. "Are you human? Not some Irken Invader trying to fool Zim?", he asked with uncertainty.

I looked into his eyes and saw he was serious. I scoffed and as I was about to yell at him for asking a stupid question I had another idea. I leaned in a little closer looked from side to side to see if the coast was clear and replied, "Yes Zim! I am an Irken Invader here to help you with your mission. The Tallest sent me to keep an eye on you. Don't tell anyone I told you." Then I leaned back away from him to get a good look at his face.

I had to hold back a smile once I saw his face! It was a mix of shock, surprise, and excitement. I guess he was happy to have another Irken on this planet. "ZIM KNEW IT!", he screamed. "Zim knew you were to smart to be a human! You were also to intimidating to be one to! You had so many good qualities of an Irken Ivader! VICTORY FOR ZIM!", he said with his fist in the air.

I could no longer help it I let out a small chuckled, and Zim noticed stupid good hearing. "Gaz-hum- I mean Invader Gaz what is wrong?", he asked. I looked up at him and saw his face. For some reason I felt kind of bad for lying. "Zim I was just joking with you. I'm not Irken! Sadly I think I'm human.", I said.

Zim was silent for a while but then he looked up at me. "HeHe. Zim knew that! But why would you lie to Zim?", he asked. He sounded hurt that I lied to him. I felt like saying sorry to him but pushed that feeling aside. "Look Zim, I was kidding! Don't take it so personalty. I wont lie to you anymore O.K.?", I asked. He nodded no longer looking hurt. "Unless I have to.", I added.

He glared at me and I smirked. "That's not funny!", he said to me with his arms crossed. "Zim I give you permission to lie to me when you have to, but only if necessary. Deal?", I asked with my hand extended. He look at me than my hand and then back to me with uncertainty. And for this I could not blame him. I didn't do this very often unless I had too.

He sighed and put his three fingered hand in mine and we shook. "Very well Gaz-Human! But only

when necessary.", and after he said the we let go of each others hands. I nodded and got up. "Were are you going Gaz-human?", he asked. "The locker room. Its time for are last period and I need to change, and so do you." I said.

"Alright then! Zim will see you at the base. Fair well.", I rolled my eyes at his lame way of saying goodbye. I walked to the locker rooms to change.

_**ZIM P.O.V.!**_

I was so excited when Gaz told me she was Irken. My squeedly spooch warmed with joy! One reason was because I was not the only Irken on this dirk ball planet! The other reason was because...-! "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING WORM-BABY!", I screamed at a boy who pushed me.

Ugh! These humans are rude (Well Irkens are to but that is besides the point)! Wait? What was I thinking of before? Um I guess I'll remember later. I had walked into a changing stall in the boys locker room after I got my Invader uniform.

One more class until I get to go back to the base and work with Gaz. It seems ever time we try to talk about it we get interrupted by someone. It is very frustrating.I just hope Gir is on his best behavior tonight. I will check up on him when I leave this class. Then I will have to make sure that computer turned of the security for the Gaz-Human.

Once I changed into my Invader uniform I left the changing stall and headed to my next class. As I was half way to my next class a thought dawned on me. I almost forgot about that stupid date with a that filthy earth female Clare. "Grrr.", I growled out loud. This caused some people to move away from me.

All these earth females were the same! The cared to much for looks! Well almost all of them... Gaz was different in every way. That is when another thought dawned on me...a worse one. GAZ HAD A DATE WITH THAT JAK-FILTH! And I hated it! I don't know why I did I just did.

I just hope I don't see them close together, or I don't know what would happen! That would make me furious!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Longest chapter EVER! Hope your happy! What was Zim thinking before he got interrupted? Why does Gaz fell protective of Zim? You will find out later! Review or be punished by gummy-bears!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi! did some of you get punished by the gummy-bears? Well thats not important because here is a NEW chapter ! (Woo hoo! YEAH! Hip hip hurray!) I know please contain your your happiness and read on. **_

_***SPOILER ALERT * tonight is date night for 2 unlucky couples! At the same time! 'hint hint' ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AT SKOOL GAZ P.O.V.<strong>_

I was playing my Game Slave in the back of my last class. There was only about 4 minuets left in class and the teacher wouldn't shut up. So I was literally counting on my Game Slave to get me through class.

Right now I was more focus on my game then the time anyways. I was in the zone! I was only 13 levels away from beating this game, and I wasn't about to let some stupid class ruin that for me! I mean its not like I miss anything. I watched the screen as my character slayed one vampire piggy after the next.

I only paused the game when I heard my name called. "M-miss. Membrane?", said my teacher. My teachers were all such wimps. "What?", I said harshly. "C-class is over M-miss. Membrane." I looked around to see it was just me and the teacher. I sighed got up, and pushed past the teacher.

Now I had to go and put my stuff in my locker. Maybe I should get that backpack in the back of the closet. I am tired of carrying these books. Once I put my things in my locker (except my G.S.) I heard footsteps coming. (P.S. My locker is a bottom one!)

I got up and saw it was those morons from last night. I growled a deep growl. Of course it just HAD to be them! They all looked beaten and bruised, well except for one. I decided to stay out of trouble for once. I mean I had to get to Zim's!

I had went the other direction and tried to avoid them all while dogging the other students in the hall. Maybe it was just dumb luck but they didn't see me. But I had that nagging feeling in my gut that they would cross my path in no time. So I walked towards the exit/entrance of the skool. When I was outside I looked too the side of the building and saw something green in the window.

Curiosity got the better of me and I stopped to see what said object was. My curiosity was only met with disappointment when I saw it was only Zim. His head was being held up by his hand as he stare boringly out the window. That is until he saw me. Zim waved at me in a secret way and mouthed '_Go without me_'.

I only sneered at him and mouthed back '_I was going to!_'. My only response back was a glare. I turned my back and headed to his place while playing my G.S.

_**FEW SECONDS EARLIER ZIM P.O.V.**_

Stupid teacher filth! How dare he move me across the room for 'hurting' a weak earthling child. Its not Zim's fault that she was not able to handle Irken technology. Now I have to wait form this meat sack to finish reading me the riot act.

So now what? I am suppose to watch the other human worm-babies as they leave this dreaded prison? Now I am just staring out the window looking for anything of interest. Hey is that? IT IS! The Gaz-Human sees me!

I waved at her and mouthed '_Go without me_'. She then sneered at me and mouthed back '_I was going to!_'. Why that was rude of her! But then again it was Gaz after all. So I sent a glare her way. She did no more and just walked away like nothing had happened.

I let out a deep sigh of boredom. This action seemed to catch my teacher's attention, "I am sorry Zim. Am I boring you?", he said with a disproving stare. I saw no point in lying to him so I answered truthfully. "Actually? Yes yes you are.", I said staring directly at him.

He had open his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. "Look it wont happen again! Can I go now? Zim have something really urgent to do at home! And if my um 'mother' finds out Zim will be in great trouble!", I said. I was trying to sound as sad as possible (well for me at least). He let out a sigh and looked at me with sympathy.

"Alright Zim! Just don't let it happen again. I will let you off with a warning.", he then pointed to the door. "Well what are you waiting for? You are dismissed." And on that note I got up and headed for my locker. What you didn't think Zim carried all my books in PAK.

I had finally reached my locker, and I thank Irk that I have a top one. I was half way done putting my things away when my sensitive hearing picked up some voices. "That stupid brat! Who does she think she is for pounding us like that last night?", a boy voice said. I started to get curious about this conversation. I looked away from my locker for a moment to see 4 teenage boys. 3 were beaten while the other looked fine.

Now I usually don't care for these earth problems, but 3 teenage boys getting beaten up by one earth female. I mean if that does not SCREAM Gaz I don't know what would. So I pretended to be putting things in my locker while still listening. "That purple haired freak will get it next time we see her!", another said. "Yup! You bet! We are gonna give her a lesson she will never forget!"

I growled a low growl so only I could hear. How dare they threaten Gaz like that? Whatever she did to them they probably deserved! Something inside of me wanted to go over there and demand that they talk about her with more respect! It felt odd in my squeedly spooch. I just pushed the feeling aside.

"She will be begging us n-", but he was cut off my the slamming of my locker. The pack of dirt filth looked at me for a moment before I stormed off. I had to get away from there or else I would rip someones head off. "GRRR!", I growled in anger as I made my way outside. Once I stepped outside I took a deep slow breath.

A light breeze helped me clam down a bit. After a few steady breaths I began walking to my house.

_**NEAR ZIM'S BASE GAZ P.O.V.**_

Zim's base should be close by. I should be there any moment. "Hhhhh", I sighed putting my G.S. on pause. I was now looking for Zim's house. It was easier to find at night when I was glowing, but now I just had to spot a little green house. I looked up the street to see said house. "Well its about time.", I grumbled.

I made it to the front yard waiting to see a mess of destroyed lawn gnomes. But to my disappointment there was no destruction of any kind. I scowled at the new security remembering they fired at me last time. I took a step of faith trusting that Zim deactivated his security. To my surprise he did, nothing shot at me, or tried to kill me.

I walked into the lawn and felt those creepy gnomes staring at me, until I glared back at them. My hand reached for the door-nob and turned it slowly. I quietly stepped into the house hopping nothing would pop out at me. But I had no such luck. To weird robotic parent things came out of nowhere and said, "Welcome home son!" This made me flinch slightly. I pushed past them and made my way to the coach.

"HI MASTER! Welco-", thats when Gir popped his head out of the kitchen. "HI SCARY LADY! I think you need a hug!" that when he jumped towards me almost flying. Luckily I dodged just in time for him to go slamming into the wall. I almost felt bad for the little guy. "Awe! The wall likes me!", he said snuggling the wall.

I rolled my eyes and turned my back on him to go sit down. Boy was that a mistake. Next thing I knew I felt something hug my waist. I didn't need to look down to know it was Gir. I tried to pull him off and it worked for a little while. When I pushed him off I turned and faced him. But now he jumped on me and hugged me from the front.

I would say it was about a good 7 minuets of us rolling on the floor. Gir trying to hug/kiss me and me trying to get him off. And I was impressed that he had such a strong grip for such little arms.

We both stopped 'fighting' when we heard a chuckle. I looked up and saw Zim leaning on the closed door with his arms crossed looking at us. Immediately he let go of me and clung to Zim's leg. I felt almost betrayed that Gir could forget about me so easily. Wait what am I thinking? Hes just a dumb robot! What do I care!

I sat up straight so that I wouldn't be lying on the floor and mentally slapped myself for thinking that. "When did you get here?", I said looking at Zim to meet his gaze. "Oh I don't know?", Zim said with a thoughtful look. "About 2 minuets ago! Hehehe", he said with a sight chuckle.

"And you didn't say anything?", I said with a glare. "Well I was too busy enjoying the show!", he said with a smirk. "You were watching me get harassed by your robot?", I said with a sneer. "Sorry little-Gaz I didn't mean for you to here me laugh!", he said with a goofy smile.

I glared at him, "Your so funny I forgot to laugh!", I said sarcastically still sitting on the floor. He rolled his contacted eyes with a small smile. He then held out his hand to me, and I looked at it curiously. He scoffed, "I'm not going to bite... hard.", he said with a devilish grin.

I glared at him and pushed myself off the ground. "With you I am not going to take ANY chances of you biting me!", I said in a kind of friendly tone. And then he childishly stuck his pointy tongue out at me. This action caused me to snicker slightly, but then I returned the action. Zim laughed lightly at our childlike behavior.

Zim then coughed into his fist catching the attention of both me and Gir. "Gaz-Human I think its time we work on the plan.", he said with his hands behind his back. "Thats a great idea and all but what about Gir being on your leg? Wont it bother you?", I asked pointing to Gir. "Right! I almost forgot! Gir get off your master's leg at once!", Zim demanded.

In one swift move Gir jumped off his leg and saluted him with red eyes. "Yes my Master! I obey!", then Gir went back to his normal self.

"How did you do that?", I asked. "What do you mean?", Zim asked really confused. "You know! He listened too you!" "Oh that! He does it when given a direct order."

"Can you make him do that for me?", I asked. "Why would I want to do that?", Zim questioned. "Well since we are partners and all he could take orders from me to! Plus it would be really cool!", I said with a small smile. He looked at me for a minuet in thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok this one was rushed sorry if its bad! Ok review now!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Ok I am swamped with MANY projects! So not many updates will come. :'( I will do my best to write more during my breaks! Sorry! I BLAME SCHOOL!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ZIM'S P.O.V. AT THE BASE<strong>_

The Gaz-Human and I were underground discussing my... I mean our plan. We kept fighting for the most part. She always wanted to do things her way, but I had to remind her that this was Irken technology we were working with. She usually gave up and followed my instructions.

And when she didn't she would point out what she said were 'MY FAULTS'! ZIM HAS NO FAULTS! It must have been her that made the mistake. We were now looking over the blueprints to make sure it was perfect.

"So the nitro fixation chamber will be the one to drain my 'power'.", Gaz said looking at the blueprints. I was actually surprised how quickly she learned how to work Irken technology. She was so smart. We had only been here a couple of hours and she knew how most everything worked.

"Yes! And the gibbly should hold and direct the power.", I said pointing to the gibbly. Gaz nodded in under standing. I looked at her as she talked about how we could increase the power. She talked, walked, and acted like an Invader. Always wanting to find better ways of destruction. I admired that trait about her.

To think just 3½ hour ago we were arguing about who was right.

**FLASH BACK**

"_NO! That is not were you connect the wires, do you want us to explode?", I screamed at Gaz. She glared at me in the worst way and I returned the stare._

"_Well sorry Zim! I wasn't born with this technology and it weird names!", she said with a sneer. She then moved to started screwing to bolts together. "Look Little-Gaz, you must listen to Zim until you are able to fully understand the mightiness of Irken equipment!", I yelled with my hands in the air._

_That's when Gir came skipping over. "Hiya! Wotcha working on?", he said with his his tongue sticking out. "We are working on a laser that can harness my dark power or something like that.", Gaz explained with an eye roll. I guess she was humoring him with an answer, "Oh yeah!", Gir added with a nod. Then he sat in a corner watching some show._

_I growled in irradiation as how stupid he could be. "Whats got your panties in a twist, Zim?", Gaz said with a sneer. "For your information Little Gaz, Zim does not wear 'panties'!" I said with a scoff. She rolled her eyes and said, "It means why are you angry, geek."_

"_Zim is just frustrated that Gir does not work properly.", I stated. Things got quiet except for an augment here and there. That's when a thought about those boys from earlier today came to mind. "Gaz-human?", I said with a question tone. "Hm?", was the response I got back._

"_Zim over heard a conversation from a pack of male pigs talking about a certain purple haired girl.", when I said this I saw her stiffen. "They said they were going to teach said purple haired girl a lesson! There was 3 beaten and bruised boys but one unharmed. Care to explain?", I said to her with a nonresistant eyebrow raised._

_She then regained her composer and looked me straight in my red eyes. "Look some dumb ass drunk teenage boys tried to...to", she looked away from me. As if trying to find the right words. She looked back at me with an unreadable expression. "They tried to rape me. So I beat them to unconsciousness.", she said with a shrug. I looked at her questionably. As if she were lying._

"_What are you staring at?", Gaz said through clenched teeth. "Nothing, nothing. What do you mean by 'try to rape you'?", I asked. "I mean they tried to force me to have sex with them Zim!", she said with aggravation dripping from each word. This time what she said hit me like a ton of bricks._

_For a some reason I had a rage inside of me to hurt those filth meets for trying to rape Gaz. "Zim knew what it meant. I just wasn't sure if that is what YOU meant.", I said getting back to the plans. But I still had that murderous feeling inside of me. "Do you want me to teach you about Irken technology?", I asked with more of a demanding tone._

_She scoffed, "Your serious? The 'Almighty Zim' is actually going to take his time to teach a human?" I shrugged, "Why not? You need to learn." "Fine.", was all she said. Then we started working on her knowledge._

**END OF LONG FLASH BACK**

I sighed at how much she learned in just a few hours. "Alright Gaz-human I guess we are due for a break.", I said walking towards the elevator. "Its about time.", she said stretching.

"Can scary lady pway wit me?", Gir asked. He was holding up a rubber piggy to Gaz. Gaz had a hard expression on her face but it soon softened. "Yes Gir I will play with you. But only for a little while.", Gaz said patting him on the head. I would not believe it if I had not seen it my self.

The Gaz was being nice, and to Gir of all things! I was a bit jealous. "YAY!", Gir screamed as he hugged Gaz's leg. She sighed and dragged Gir up to the elevator. "So Zim now all you need to do is to call the Tallest. BUT you wont do it without me present!"

Once we got to the living room Gaz and I sat on the coach. "Eh em!", when she made that noise caught my attention. She pointed to Gir still holding on to her leg. I smiled at the now sleeping Gir on her leg. Its weird how Gir could get to sleep in less than 2 minutes. "What do you want me to do about it?", I said with a cocky smile.

"I want you to tell him to get off!", she said harshly. "Now why would I-", but I was cut off. "Because Zim, Dib will be home in about 17 minutes! And if I'm not home by the time he is I will wont hear the end of it!", she said almost yelling. "And if I get annoyed by Dib's stupid questions, I will personally make sure that make you suffer a horrible fate that will make you wish I was never born!", she said with an evil tone. "ARE WE CLEAR?", she said loudly.

I shot up from were I was sitting and saluted her. "YES MA'AM!", I screamed, "Gir!" He woke up but barely. His eyes were somewhat open just enough for you to see his little blue eyes. "Yes mastah?", he asked still holding on to Gaz's leg. "I need you to leave the Gaz-Creature! She has to go!" He looked up at me with sad sleepy eyes.

"Do I have to mastah?", he asked with sad eyes. "Yes Gir!", I said in a commanding voice. "Good-bye Gazzy. I will miss you.", he said as he snuggled up to Gaz one more time before he climbed on the couch and on to my head. Gaz got up and stretched and looked at me.

"Well Zim! I guess I will see you tomorrow then?", she said heading to the door. "Yup. I guess you will.", I said unsure of what to say next. She gave me one sideways glance and sighed. With that she was out the door.

I got and went back down to the lab with Gir nesting on top of my head. After all I still needed to clean the space station. It was the place we were going to build the laser. The same place I captured Dib, and the same place I had one of my first encounters with Gaz. I stepped in the teleporter and beamed up to the station.

_**DIBS P.O.V.**_

I was sitting in my car driving home after a long day of hunting for Bigfoot. My car (in my opinion) was the coolest car ever. It was black with two blue lines going down the middle(the blue was the same color as my shirt). I was kind of happy to say the least! I actually got a photo of Bigfoot, but then he/she came grabbed it and started to mess with it.

It was only when it flashed in his eyes that he stomped on it destroying all the film. But at least I knew Bigfoot existed and thats all that mattered until I could prove to everyone they were real. At a red light I stopped and looked at my wrist watch. I gasped at the time. "10 MINUETS TILL 8! Gaz will kill me if I am not home in time for dinner!", man I gotta stop talking to myself.

_**(5 minutes later...)**_

"Finally! I made it home with time to spare!", I said as I grabbed my keys and opened the door. Not to my surprise I saw Gaz sitting upside down on our sofa playing her Game Slave. "Hi Gaz I'm home."

"Well no duh Captain Obvious!", she said still playing her game. "Hey? Why is your book bag out?", I asked siting on the sofa with her. "Because I didn't feel like carrying my books around all day!" "So did I miss anything at school today?", I questioned. "Well I don't know anything about your classes if thats what you mean.", she said.

"No. I mean anything new happen today? Anything exciting?", I said curiously. She paused her game for a minuet and sat right side up. She looked at me as if thinking of what to say. "Well we got two new kids today.", she said with boredom. "Can I get details?", I got the courage to ask.

She sighed, "Two boys. One of them I know to all to well. Iggins is that boy, but the other one you nor I know.", she stated. Oh man she had to deal with Iggins ALL day my herself! I just hope she didn't kill anybody. "Sorry I wasn't there to help you through the day.", I said feeling guilty.

Gaz scoffed at me. "I didn't need your help to get through the day!", she said harshly. I put my head down in sadness. "Look Dib, I didn't mean to hurt you. I am a big girl now I can take of myself.", she said in a softer tone.

I looked up at her with a small smile. "Well I know that, but who will keep you from killing people all over the place. I'm just there to restrain you...and to help you out when needed.", I said with a small chuckle. "Ya know you are pretty good at holding me back.", she said with a crooked smile.

"Hey hows about we order some Bloaty's Pizza?", I said getting up and getting ready to get the phone and call. Right when I picked up the phone Gaz spoke, "Yeah as much as I would love to eat it here. I can't." I looked at her strangely. Gaz not want pizza, thats not like her.

I walked up to her and put my hand on her forehead. Almost immediately she twisted her head away from my hand and glared at me. "You don't feel hot...", I looked at her questionably. "What the heck is your problem? Do you want to die?", she said harshly. "No, its just you are not acting like yourself. Its not normal for you NOT to want Bloaty's Pizza.", I said with a hand on my chin. I stepped back and looked at her to examine her from afar.

"Well if you must know DIB," she spitting out my name, "I have a...a... what looks like at date tonight.", with an emotionless expression. GAZ? A DATE? Since when has anyone been brave enough to ask her out? A million questions were going through my mind. I felt if I didn't get them out mt head would explode.

"When did he ask you out? Do I know him? Is he a trouble maker? Where are you going on the date? What time wi-", but I got cut off by Gaz. "Shut up will you! If you let me finish talking I would've answered your questions before they were asked!", she yelled at me. I took a deep breath and relaxed on the questions...for now.

"Thank you! As I was saying, this is not a date this is just a way of saying sorry to me after bumping into me today.", she explained and I nodded holding back the flood of questions coming to my mind. "Its one of the new kids from today. He is in your grade so you might see him around." HES OLDER THAN HER! Ok relax Dib she knows how to take care of herself.

"We are going to Bloaty's Pizza Hog today at 8:30. That is why I didn't want any now. He is gonna pay for the food and I am gonna eat all I can!", she said with a wicked smile. But I vanished as soon as it came. "So...what time are you coming home?", was the only other question I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't know? I'll get home when I get home I guess," she said. I opened my mouth to protest, but she spoke before I could. "BUT don't worry I will have my wrist watch communicator and phone on me so you can call or text me when you need me home.", when she said this I relaxed a little. At least I know I can contact her when ever.

I sighed and sat back down on the sofa next to her. Gaz continued to play her game. I watched my favorite show 'Mysterious Mysteries of Strange Mystery'. I was shocked that this show was still on after all these years. But then again the host got crazier since last time I was on. And like they say crazy brings in the ratings.

We sat in silents for who knows how long. After a while I noticed that Gaz started to get fidgety. I looked at her to see if she was alright. "Are you ok?", I asked turning to look at her. She turned to me with worry in her eyes. Something I rarely saw in her, so I knew something was REALLY wrong. "Gaz? Whats wrong?", I asked scooting closer too her.

She copied this action and put her head on my shoulder. I was not taken back by the action, after all she did this when she needed comfort. "I don't know Dib. I feel worried and nervous about today. I had it all day and I can't shake the feeling.", she said nuzzling my shoulder. I loved these kind of moments with my sister. It made me feel brotherly and like she could trust me.

"Maybe your just nervous about your da- I mean payback dinner?", I said. I felt her shake her head on my shoulder. "No, I had this feeling before that happened.", she said. Her voice slowly trailing away like in deep thought. We sat this way for a while until..."_Beep! Beep! Beep!_" I looked down to see it was Gaz's wrist watch going off. Gaz cursed under her breath before getting up.

"Were are you going?", I asked. Seeing how our brother and sister moment was over. "I have to leave now! Or else I will be late! Plus I am starved.", she turned and went for the door. "PLEASE be safe Gaz!", I pleated. "I'll do my best. Bye Dib." with that she grabbed her coat and left. I let out a sigh. "Please be safe Gaz.", I mumbled.

_**ZIM P.O.V.**_

Ugh! Where is that red head of filth Clare? It is 8:30 and she is still not here! I bet she is doing just like those females in the soap opera's Gir watches. Probably fixing her hair and putting on a mask to hide their true skin( I think its called makeup).

I was standing in front of the school waiting for this revolting creature. I tapped my foot impatiently. I looked from side to side trying to find her. Thats when I heard nails on a chalk bored. "Oh Zimmy!", Clare screamed running to me. She wore a white skirt that stopped just above her filthy knee. She also had a yellow long sleeve top on.

"Were have you been? Zim has been waiting here for you!", I said harshly. She gave me the ugliest puppy dog eyes and said, "I am tow sowwy Zimmy! Can tu pleaz for dizme?", she in a 'babby' voice. I sneered at her. "Don't do that.", I stated plainly. She nodded and walked next to me.

"So were are we going anyways?", she asked. "It does not matter to Zim. What would you like to eat?", I said not really caring. "Well hows about we eat some pizza. I like Bloaty's." "Ok lets go.", I said.

She kept trying to make a conversation with me and Zim did try to. But we had nothing in common with her! But Zim guesses that is good that me and a human are nothing alike.

After what seemed liked hours of walking we finally reached the place of grease and earth pigs. Thats when I spotted the Gaz Human. I felt a little happy that she was there. But that happiness went up in flames as I saw who was with her. I was the Jak-Pig! Something inside of me wanted to rip him away from Gaz, but I kept my cool and walked up to them with Clare following.

"Hello Gaz-Human! What are you doing here?", I asked with a fake smile. Gaz's head whipped around fast when she heard my voice. "ZIM! I could ask you the same question!", she said through clenched teeth. "Well I asked you first! So you answer!", I said in a childish way.

She growled. "Alright I am here on a *** gulp * ** date with Jak.", she side with a forced smile. I glared at Jak who seemed to pay no mind to us. She finally admitted it! She was going on a date with that lesser creature! "Ok now its your turn, buddy!", she said the last word with venom.

"Well I am on a date with the worm baby!", I said back. Now me and Gaz were glaring at each other. Until the stupid Jak broke silence. "Well since you two know each other why don't we double date?", he said with a friendly smile. This snapped my out of my thoughts. And my glare contest with Gaz.

We both snapped our heads towards Jak, now glaring at him. "WHAT?", Gaz and I screamed in fusion. He did not seem uneasy by our threatening glares. Thats when my horrid date spoke. "SURE! Thats sounds like fun!", she giggled with glee as she clasp her hands together. Before me or Gaz could protest anymore she sat on the other side of the booth when Jak got up.

He left to sit on the other side with Gaz. I groaned and sat next to Clare. I put both arms on the table with my head in my hands. I tuned the world around me out. I barely heard anything near me, but I heard Clare trying to talk to me and she only get a yes, sure, or just a grunt.

I looked up and saw Gaz nod, say yes or no just like Zim did. I smiled a small smile looking at Gaz, but I don't know why. Thats when I saw her smile faintly, and this shocked me to the core. THE GAZ SMILED! And no one was being hurt or tortured she just smiled.

I sat up straight. And looked at her with question. Her smile was gone was now she was talking to the Jak monkey! This made me furious! I growled catching the attention of Clare. "Zimmy? Whats wrong?", she said with concern. "Yes! Zim is fine!", I said with a wave of my hand, "Now! WAITER! COME AND TAKE OUR ORDERS OF BREAD AND CHEESESSS!" Then a waiter came over with a rush.

"May I take your order?", the female waiter asked. "Well duh! We didn't come here to sit and talk!", Gaz said with a scowl. The girl scoffed and looked at me with wide eyes. "Hi! I am Fiona. And I will be your waiter! What would you like to eat?", she said while batting her eyes at me.

I was confused by the action at first but then I realized that she was advancing towards me. In others words flirting with me. "Uh... Zim would like nothing to eat...Uh I had plenty!", I said. "Oh don't be silly! Now what would Zim like to eat?", she said with a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her hand with uneasiness. But before I could say other wise someone else spoke.

"HEY! Fiona the flirt!", Gaz said flaring her arms, "He said he wasn't hungry! Now take our damn order, so we can freaking eat!" The waiter jumped at the action and trembled. "O-okay. W-what would y-you like t-t-to order?", she asked with a shaking as she prepared to wright.

"Good! Thats more like it! Now we will have 1 large cheese extra cheese and make it fast!", Gaz demanded. The Fiona nodded and left. We were all staring at Gaz. "What are you guys looking at?", she said through clenched teeth. Jak was the first to respond.

"Well... why did you get so mad at the girl for?", he asked looking at her. Oh! His voice worst than Dib's! It fills me with anger! "For one I wanted to eat! And I wasn't about to sit here and starve while she flirted it up with Zim!", she snapped back. He held his hands up in defense.

"Zimmy did that girl bother you?", she asked with a pouting lip. I sneered at her. "That pathetic female did not bother me, I AM ZIM!", I said. We then waited in silence. But the horrible Jak had to speak.

"So how did you and Zim meet?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>O.K. I am leaving it here for a very small cliffhanger! Lots of interesting stuff to come! Review now!Guess what will happen!<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi guys! Look I'm not dead, still very much alive! Just school, projects, fights,... wait you don't care about my life! You care about Zim's and Gaz's life! So I wont keep you at bay any longer her comes another chapter!**_

**Few minutes before Zim arrived GAZ P.O.V.**

Just like he said he was here. Waiting for me to arrive. Jak stood at the entrance of the restaurant smiling a toothy grin. I walk up to him in silence.

"Hi Gaz! Your right on time.", he said holding the door open for me as we walked in. I rolled my eyes at his little comment. He my may annoy me and sometimes be stupid, but there was something about him that made me stick around. He just seems so different from everyone else (almost Zim different but not quite as weird...) I don't know I just feel confused around him.

"Well you were a little early getting here, Jak.", I said. Jak chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"You caught on to that didn't you?", he asked. I nodded slowly. "Well I was a bit anxious to get here...", he said with a small smile. We took our seat in the middle next to the window. This table was big enough for four to sit at. He sat in front of me on the opposite side of the booth.

We sat there for a while in awkward silence. "So... tell me about your self.", Jak said. Staring at me with a sparkler in his eye. What should I tell him? No, that's not the right question to ask myself. The right to ask would be 'were to begin?'

"Alright. Seeing how we have to wait for our waiter," I said with an eye roll. "I liked Bloaty's Pizza since I was little. I love video gaming. I am an AWESOME gamer. I am very independent," I started listing the things off my fingers. "Also very short tempered. And that's really all you need to know," I said with a shrug.

"Well you forgot to list some," he said with a wicked smile. I gave him a look and asked, "I'm pretty sure I know me better than you!" "I know I was just saying you forgot some that's all." "And what would that be mister know it all?," I said with my arms crossed.

He gave me an devilish smile and said, "You forgot smart, brave, not afraid to speak her mind, different, strong, and scary." D-did he just call me s-smart? Brave? Strong? I felt my heart beat start to increase speed. I opened my mouth to say what I felt.

"Hello Gaz-Human! What are you doing here?", said a voice I knew and basically grew up with. Zim. My eyes widened and I turned my head around so fast it felt like it would break off. He had a **very **fakesmile on his sorry little face.

"ZIM! I could ask you the same question!", I said through clenched teeth. He crossed his arms and looked directly at me.

"Well I asked you first! So you answer!", he said very childishly. I glanced over at Jak for a moment trying to figure out what to say. I looked back at Zim and growled.

"Alright I am here on a *** gulp * ** date with Jak.", I forced out of my mouth. To add to the act I put on an incredibly FAKE smile on. Ugh! I can't believe I said it was a date! I saw Zim glaring at Jak. "Ok now its your turn, buddy!", I said with venom on the last word.

"Well I am on a date with the worm baby!", he spat back. At this point we were just glaring at each other. But my ugh 'date' Jak broke the silents for us.

"Well since you two know each other why don't we double date?", he said with a friendly smile. I was confused at first thinking my ears were playing tricks on me. To my disappointment they were not. I shot Jak a look and was now glaring at him instead of Zim. Shame to, I was having fun...

"WHAT?", Zim and I screamed at the same time. Jak did not seem to care that we were glaring daggers at him. "SURE! Thats sounds like fun!", she giggled with glee as she clasp her hands together. That was it! I wanted to kill her for sure now! Did no one care what me or Zim thought?

Before I could put my two cents in about the matter Jak got up from his side of the booth and sat next to me. I saw that Clare already took Jak's place at the booth. I heard Zim groaned as he took a seat next to Clare. This is going to be a LONG night.

I looked up to see Zim with his head in his hands. I also heard Jak trying to start a little conversation with me. I gave him the occasional yes or no. sometime a longer answer when needed, but I wasn't really paying attention to him.

I looked up to see Zim smiling at me. This caused me to smile a little. I don't know why it just did, almost like a reflex or something. I think he saw me smiling. He sat up straight and looked at me with question. I had to keep from looking at him so I started to talk to Jak.

"So where did you live before coming here?", I asked him. This was a pathetic attempt to talk to him, but anything to keep me from looking at Zim. He rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "Well lets just say I'm from-", but he was cut off by Zim screaming.

"Now! WAITER! COME AND TAKE OUR ORDERS OF BREAD AND CHEESESSS!", Zim screamed. A waitress came rushing over.

"May I take your order?", she asked in her girly voice.

"Well duh! We didn't come here to sit and talk!", I said rudely. Well it was her fault for asking a stupid question! She scoffed and turned to Zim. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Zim.

"Hi! I am Fiona. And I will be your waiter! What would you like to eat?", she said while batting her eyes at Zim. I rolled my eyes at the attempt to flirt with Zim. It was VERY pathetic how she was trying to flirt with him, but there was something in me that... wanted to tell her off. I kept my cool for now at least.

"Uh... Zim would like nothing to eat...Uh I had plenty!", Zim said. "Oh don't be silly! Now what would Zim like to eat?", she said with a hand on his shoulder. I saw that he was uneasy when she touched him. My eye started to twitch. I couldn't hold my anger back any longer!

"HEY! Fiona the flirt!", I said flaring my arms, "He said he wasn't hungry! Now take our damn order, so we can freaking eat!" The waiter jumped at the action and trembled. "O-okay. W-what would y-you like t-t-to order?", she asked with a shaking as she prepared to wright.

"Good! That's more like it! Now we will have 1 large cheese pizza extra cheese and make it fast!", I demanded. That stupid girl nodded and left. That little brat! Does she have no shame? Can't she see he is on a date? ERR! Now she ruined my night flirting with my da-... I mean Zim!

I noticed that everyone at our booth was staring at me. "What are you guys looking at?", I said through clenched teeth. I hate, hate, hate when people stare at me.

"Well... why did you get so mad at the girl for?", Jak said. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that Zim looked angry, but ignored it.

"For one I wanted to eat! And I wasn't about to sit here and starve while she flirted it up with Zim!", I snapped back. He held his hands up in defense. I really did want to eat. Maybe thats why I was so angry when she flirted with him? I was just hungry, yup...just hungry...

Then I heard Clare's voice. "Zimmy did that girl bother you?", she asked with a pouting lip. I rolled my eyes at the stupid nick name. I mean Zimmy? Get real! "That pathetic female did not bother me, I AM ZIM!", Zim said.

We waited in silence for a bit but Jak just had to speak. "So how did you and Zim meet?" I stared at him for a bit before turning my attention back to Zim and Clare. She had scooted closer to Zim and giggled.

"Well me and Zim met today. I asked him out and he said yes so here we are!", she said with a sicking sweet smile. I thought back to earlier today at when it happened. It was strange how angry I got when he accepted her date invitation.

"Well that's nice Clare, but I was talking about how he and GAZ met.", Jak said. I looked at Zim. We shared an uneasy stare before I answered.

"I've known Zim since I was 9 or 10ish. My brother Dib met him first because he was in his class," I said with a shrug. "When Dib was younger he used to be WAY BIG on the paranormal stuff and thought Zim over here was an alien because of his 'ski condition'."

Thats when Zim cut in and started talking. "Yes, the Dib-stink used to chase Zim everywhere! Always thought I was up to something. Kept saying I was trying to take over this filthy dirt ball earth!", he explained. "You could say he still does, but not as much as he used too."

"And ever since then Zim has been an annoying part of my life. But none of us were EVER friends.", I said with a shrug. I looked back at Jak to see confusion swimming in his handsome purple eyes... wait handsome? Yuck! What was I thinking?

"Alright... thats an interesting way to get to know someone," was all he said before the pizza came. Once that pizza was put on the table I wanted to start drooling! It smelled sooo good! I heard my stomach growling and I knew I couldn't wait any longer.

My hand shot up and ripped a slice of pizza off and I didn't even bother to put it on my plate. I just stuffed it in my mouth. After the 6th bite I was done with the first slice. I let out a satisfied sigh and looked up at the others. They were looking at me again.

Clare was looking at me in shock probably about how fast I ate my pizza. Jak was looking at me with amazement. And Zim was looking at me with disgust. "Why do you guys keep staring at me?", I said.

"Who could you eat such revolting food Gaz-human?", Zim asked. I took a good look at him and I would of laughed if that wasn't out of character. He looked liked he was about to slip his guts (or whatever he has inside of him).

I looked him straight in the eye and said. "Like this.", I then took another slice and had a big bite. His eye started to twitch and he looked pale. I smirked, "Whats wrong Zim? Don't you like pizza?" I waved my slice in his face and he looked sick.

"Zimmy? Are you feeling alright?", Clare asked with concern dripping from her words. She looked at him with a worried expression.

"Yes, yes Zim is fine.", and after that we ate in silence. After my 5th slice of pizza I was full. I looked over at Clare and she was done eating after the 2nd slice. I then notice that only me and her ate tonight.

"Hey Jak, why didn't you eat?", I asked. I mean who goes on a date with someone and doesn't eat anything? He looked at me and smiled.

"I ate before I came here and I am still full. Sorry.", Jak said. I sighed.

"Well since we're done here can we go? So this can't get anymore awkward.", I said in a bored tone. He nodded and got up. Zim and Clare did the same. "So who is paying for the meal? 'Cause I'm not!", I stated. What you think I was going to pay? Ha!

"Zim will pay for half if he will pay for the other half.", Zim said. He sounded anxious to get out of here. Jak nodded and they both out money on the table. We all walk out of there together. That's when Jak's phone started to ring. So he answered it.

"Hello?"..."Yes"..."WHAT? HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN?"... "Fine I will be there A.S.A.P." Then he hung up the phone. He looked at us and gave us a sorry smile. "Look ,Gaz, I can't stay and walk you to your house. There is something going on at home and I am needed there."

I looked at him and showed no emotion. "Its fine, really, I am more then capable of taking care of my self.", I stated. He gave me an unreadable look and nodded. "I'll see you at school."

He smiled and walked up to me. Jak grabbed my hand and brought it to his face. It got closer to his lips until I felt his hot breath hitting on my hand. He whispered to me (or to my hand), "I will see you then Gaz... I enjoyed our date." With every word he said his breath spread across my hand. Jak finally brought his lips to my hand.

I would be lying if I said I DIDN'T blush. He looked up at me and smiled. He gave a wink and with that he was off. I blinked in shock and confusion. I heard a deep inhuman growl behind me. I turned around to see Zim. He was a dark green, and he balled his hand in a fist. Everything about him screamed anger.

Before I could ask him what was wrong Clare spoke. "Hey I had a real nice time tonight Zim, but I'm gonna have to leave to. If my dad saw you he would kill you, and then me. Bye," she leaned into kiss him but he pulled away. She seemed saddened by this but shook it off. She waved at him and left.

So it was just me and Zim. Perfect...

"Why are you so mad?", I asked. All I got was a deep breath and a mumble. "What I didn't quite hear you?", I said. With my hand to my ear. He looked up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"I said 'Zim must leave now. I will see you tomorrow.'", he said still sounding mad. I was about to press him further but decided against it. I nodded and waved him off.

He turned and walked away. I stared at his silhouette as he walked further into the shadows. Once I could not see him any more I took my leave and started heading home.

The city seamed dark an deserted. The light from Bloaty's Pizza Hog no longer lit my path, as I was out of it range. But that was fine with me. I have always liked the dark. I know what some people think that just because I wear dark clothing that I am a goth and LOVE the darkness.

Well for starters I am not goth! I am something all goths fear. Something they wish they were. I like the dark because it hides me. It doesn't judge me, it covers me from all the others around me. It gives me a kind of peace.

I was walking towards my home in the night, when I heard other coming. I looked around to find that I was alone. Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me? **Step step step step**

I know I heard footsteps that time. I stopped in my tracks and looked around. I saw behind me was 4 tall males coming my way. I turned my head a little more to get a better look. Oh no! Not them! Anyone but them. Dib will read me the riot act if I am home late again!

If you have not figured it out by now it was those 4 muscle head jerks from the other night. I started to walk again a little faster and quieter than before. So I could hear them. It was then I heard on whisper, "Look! There she is,"

Then another. "I told you if we followed her we would find her." I listened and heard their pace increase. There were different noises that I couldn't quite make out. Then one of them whistled at me. I turned just in time to see one of them trying to grab me. I moved to the side and he just missed me.

Now I was facing them and I saw what they had in their hands. One had a broken steel pipe. Another had brash knuckles. The other two didn't look like they had anything, but I knew better than to under estimate people (even dumb ones).

"Didn't you mommies tell you not to touch girls?", I said in a teasing voice. "Or did you forget your manners? Maybe you just got dropped on your head when you babies." I said pushing their buttons. "This is just a theory but you guys were probable were stupid to begin with."

They gave me evil looks before one spoke up. "You better watch your mouth you little brat! Before that big mouth of yours gets you in even worse trouble.", he snarled at me. I scoffed and glared at them. I highly doubt they can hurt me.

"Oh please! Haven't you boys learned your lesson the last time we met?", I said slowly moving back. "Now if you **morons **don't mind I have to leave. I feel my I.Q. dropping just by me being **near **you.", I said. I made sure to put all my hate into each word I said. I turned and started to walk away.

"Hey! You little slut! We're not done here!", I turned around. Those stupid freaking idiots! HOW DARE THEY CALL ME A SLUT? I WILL MURDER THEM SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! "Your not aloud to leave until you learned your lesson."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do? I will give you 5 seconds to run before I catch up with you and tear you apart limb by limb!", I stated. I stood up straight making me a little taller. I was challenging them. I'm not leaving here without a fight.

Another one of those steroid full jerks started talking. "You are in no position to make any threat girly!", I glared at him.

"Oh I'm in a perfect position to be threatening you!", I spat back. The others started to come closer until they were like a shield in front of me. "Well if we're gonna fight lets fight!" I said. I stood in a fighting stance. Getting ready for anything. They looked at each other in confusion, but then they got the idea and started to come towards me.

The first punch was swung by me. I hit one of them in the face, but the one with the pipe hit me in my side. It knocked the wind out of me and left an opening for someone else to hit me. The guy with the brash knuckles hit me in the said of my face. I felt something hot go down my mouth. I could only guess that it was blood.

Someone else took a punch at me but I caught his fist and pushed him back. He feel knocking over another one. I looked around for a place to run. I saw the park. It was covered with trees, and a perfect place to take these guys on one by one. I stepped back and motion them to follow my and ran for the park woods.

I finally got to the woods but made sure they saw me go in. it was 75% black in the woods the full moon shined through the leaves. I heard them coming into the woods. I made sure I made lots of noise so they knew where I was. Once they were in the heart of the woods, their fate was sealed.

They were now in the dark. This was my territory...the dark.

**FEW MINUTES EARILER ZIM P.O.V.**

EEERRRR! That stupid Jak! How dare he kiss the Gaz? Yes yes, it was just on the hand but still! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE KISSED HER! I was so mad when I left. I had to leave right away before Zim exploded.

I was so angry I threw off my disguise. Why did she let him kiss her hand. Why did she not kill him. Why Gaz-human why? I felt sad and angry. I was not sure why. "COMPUTER! Do a full scan!", I yelled. "**Do I have to?**", the computer asked.

I sneered. "Yes you do! Your master is not feeling like Zim's self!", I demanded. It sighed and a scanny thingy came out and checked me. I opened my arms wide waiting for it to finish.

"**Scan complete. Sensors show nothing wrong.**", it said.

"That can't be right!", I said looking at the screen. "Then why does Zim feel this way?" I didn't take my eyes off the monitor.

"**Uhhh. The feeling you are experiencing is a common human emotion called 'jealousy'.**", it said. Jealousy? What is jealousy?

"What is jealousy?", I asked. It took a few beeps but it finally answered.

"**Jealousy is when a human feels protective over someone or something**," it said. "Interesting... when does this occur?", I asked.

"**This can happen when a male or female tries to mate with someones mate. The original mate will become mad or protective of his or her mate.**", the computer said. My eye started to twitch. Gaz was not my mate? So why was I jelly-us?

I will admit that the Gaz is quite good looking... for a human. But she is not Irken! But if she was... then I would make her my mate... she has the strongest character. Maybe it doesn't matter if she is Irken... "EERRR!", I growled. I grabbed my head in frustration. This was so confusing! "Computer!"

"**What!**" "Why does Zim have emotions? Invaders were not built with emotions.", I was truly confused. "**I was not suppose to tell you this but you are a defect. You PAK has a malfunction it. That is all I will tell you for now!**"

"What do you mean defect?", but he would not answer. "Fine I will ask the Tallest later!", I said with my arms crossed. "Hey can you look for someone for Zim?", I asked. It did not answer but showed the screen with a search bar. I typed in the name of the person I wanted to see.

Gaz.

It took a while but it finally found her. I sighed as I saw her walking the dark streets. I moved my eyes to see 4 males following behind her. "Gaz-human there are 4 males behind you!", I screamed pointing at the screen. But I knew she could not hear me.

There was a commotion going on but I could not hear what they were saying. All of a sudden Gaz swung at the poor earthling. He almost went down...almost. Someone else hit her with what looked like a metal pipe. She went forward in pain.

This made me snap! I was going to kill them given the chance! I looked back up at the screen to see another male punch her in the face. "Computer! Zoom in on the Gaz's face!", I screamed. It did as it was told.

I took a close look at her face and saw a red liquid dripping from her face. I knew what that red liquid was. Blood. THEY MADE GAZ BLEED! Something in me took over. It was my instincts.

I bolted out of the house not caring if I was wearing my disguise. I headed off to where it looked like the park.

If they hurt Gaz anymore, Zim will make sure they will be tortured and suffer a horrible fiat! With that I used my spider legs and ran over to the park at record breaking speed.

Hold on Gaz I'm coming...

_**I hoped you like this chapter. I know I did! Sorry it took soo long, but it was worth it. Ok till next chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey oh! Ok last chapter you people had a taste of ZaGr. See its coming. THERE IS SOME ROMANCE UP IN HERE! hehe sorry to hyper... school is sooo close to finishing and I can't wait! Oh! And I like to thank one of my fans that for giving me an idea for this chapter! Also thanks for the cookie! You 2 know who you are XD!**_

**AT THE PARK NORMAL P.O.V.**

Gaz was hiding in the darkness behind a tree waiting for those boys to separate. "_This guys are taking to long! Now I have to wait and hide just to pick them off!_", she thought. She really hated hiding. It made her feel weak or lost, like she couldn't take care of herself.

"Here girly, girly, girly!", one screamed. "We wont hurt you." "Ha! Speak for your self!", they started laughing. Gaz had trained her eyes to see well in the dark from a young age, so she could see these punks pretty well. "_I have to split them up! But how?_", Gaz thought.

Thats when an idea popped in her head. She bent down slowly ,using the tree for support, she picked up a long branch and flung it in front of her. Trying to make as much noise as possible. Apparently this caught the attention of one of the boys. Gaz saw him look around for his buddies. Once he saw that they were a little farther off he went to go investigate the sound.

Gaz decided to lead him more away from the others, so she made kept making noise every now and then so he would follow. Luck was on her side as he was stupid enough **not **to call his friends over. Gaz looked him over to see if he had any weapons on him. And (not to her surprise) he did. He was the guy that punch her in the face with those brash knuckles.

"geerr..", she growled a low growl. "Hey there little girl. Where are you?", he asked in a cooing voice. Little did he know that she was right behind him. She made her steps light as she raised her stick that she had picked up. She pulled her arms back and got ready to swing.

Gaz swung as hard as she could and hit him in the back of the head. "AHH!", he screamed going down. But he wasn't out yet. She kicked him hard in the face, and he let out an agonizing scream. "WHO'S THERE?", one of the boys yelled.

"D_amn it!_", Gaz thought. As she heard them coming closer she lifted her stick one more time and brought it down on the boy's head. When she was sure he was out cold she bolted out of that area. Her arms and face started to get scratched up due to the sharp leaves and her rubbing against the ruff tree bark. She hissed in pain but kept moving.

"Guys come look! I found Billy!" "Whoa man! Is he dead?", one asked. The one who called them over bent over and put his hand near his unconscious friend. He sighed in relief and shook his head no. "That little bitch will pay for doing this to Billy."

Gaz was grabbing a tree as tight as she could. If she let go she would take them head on, and she knew that was a bad idea. "_Those little cry babies thought that was bad? If they didn't come over that guy might have been dead,_" Gaz thought bitterly. "Alright guys we need to split up and look for this girl," one said. They all nodded in agreement. Gaz smiled wickedly as they started to separate.

"_What idiots_," Gaz thought. Now she was heading over to one of the boys that did not have anything. "_At least I hope he doesn't have anything..._" The moon light barely touch them, as you could not see to well in the thickness of the trees.

The boy started looking behind trees and in bushes. Something moved in front of him and got his attention. Gaz held her breath as she knew she did not move fast enough not to be seen. Now all she had to do was wait for that guy to find her... and let whatever happen.

As said boy drew closer to Gaz, she became slightly nervous. "_PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER!_", she mentally yelled, "_You are stronger than this. Don't let some stupid wanna be bad boy scare you_," she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

The boy was only a few feet away, and Gaz was ready to act. But before the boy could get any closer he hit his foot on something. "Ouch", he said more to himself. He bent down to see what the item was that hurt him. Gaz poked her head slightly out from behind the safety of her tree to see where he was.

She saw him smile slightly as he picked up a **huge **rock that was kind of jagged. He was throwing it up and down in his hand. "_Of course he would find a very heavy and pointy rock out here_," Gaz thought bitterly.

She made a move to go around the tree and go behind him. But it had seamed that her luck had just run out. When she was in the middle of two trees he turned around and saw her. They were both froze in shock, neither of them thought they'd find each other.

Gaz was the first to act (as always) and tackled the boy to the ground. The move knocked the wind out of him. They were both on the floor and Gaz was on top of him. She pined him down with her legs, but that doesn't mean his hands weren't free.

Gaz began punching him in the face over and over. The guy caught her last punch and pushed her off of him. He stood up quick and kicked Gaz in the stomach. She let out an angry growl but would not scream or cry for this jerk. "This is for my friends, me, and for Billy!", he said with each kick.

He had finally stop kicking her. He bent down and looked at her. He then whispered something to her. "You see? You never had a fighting chance. You were to weak to fight us. Now we can do whatever we want to you, and you ca-", but he couldn't finish that sentence. Gaz had found the rock that he had picked up earlier and hit him across the face with it.

He went down with a painful grunt. "Who's weak now?", she asked. Hate laced each word. "I was just waiting for the perfect time to hit you.", she then kicked him in his stomach. She continued to do this in many different spots of his body until he was out. "Probably passed out from the pain. Wussy."

Now she had to get the other ones. But she was so tired. She felt weak and her whole body ached, and she felt like going home. "_No! If this doesn't stop here it wont end!_," she thought. She made her way through the dark woods. For a moment it calmed her, but it didn't last long.

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked ahead. Gaz saw that the other two regrouped, and were calling the other guy. She was trying to think of another plain to get them away from each other. When the worst happened.

Her phone started to go off. It made a loud sound almost like heavy-metal music. "Stupid phone.", Gaz whispered as she quickly whipped out her phone and turned it off. But before she turned it off she saw the caller ID. It was Dib calling her.

She put the phone in her pocket and hoped nobody heard. Sadly this was not true. She saw the boys running towards her location. They were the only two left. The guy with the pipe and the guy who didn't have anything. Gaz tried not to panic as they neared. So instead she started to run in the opposite direction.

"There she is!", one screamed. She did not stop to look at the voice, but just ran faster. Her muscles ached and her body was begging her to stop. She ignored her pains and kept running. As much as she hated running from a fight she knew she was to weak to kill anybody.

"Get back here!", the other screamed. Gaz did not bother talking back to him. She had to save her breath. Adrenalin was the only thing keeping her going at the moment. Every once and a while she would stumble or cut her self a little but that didn't stop her.

She heard their footsteps slow down a little and she started to slow down too. "_What am I doing? I have to keep moving!_," she mentally yelled at her self. Her body felt like it was about to shut down, but she forced her self to move faster. Her throat felt dry and her lungs started to burn.

As she was running something latched on to her foot. She feel face first into the ground. She pushed herself up or tried to at least. Her foot was stuck on a root and no matter how hard she pulled it would not budge. She sighed but got up foot still in the root.

Gaz stood firm waiting for the two morons to come. Once she heard footsteps coming she stood tall. "Well, well, well what do we have here?", a boy asked. His breath unsteady and he was panting. "Couldn't out run us? So now your going to die on your feet." The other friend looked at the one talking with uneasiness.

"Wait! We are not killing this girl. You said we were gonna ruff her up and leave!", he yelled. "Really? You really want her to live after what she did to us, she almost killed Billy, and who knows what she did to Ted?" the other boy looked like he was in deep thought. He looked at Gaz with sad in his eyes, but they soon turned into a dark and cold stare.

"Your right. She could of killed Ted for all we know.", he walked up to her with the metal pipe in his hand. "She must pay," he said darkly. Gaz a stood there staring right in to his eyes. She showed no fear, no weakness, or no pain. Her expression was blank and calm.

She seamed helpless, but that was not Gaz. He took a swing for her leg with the pipe but she caught it and pushed him back. "If you want me dead your gonna have to try harder than that!", she said. Her voice sounded strong and bold, not horse or shaky like many others might have been.

The two boys looked at each other before the one without a weapon spoke up. "Look, either way you are going to die here tonight. So lets get the killing started.", he said. Suddenly he pulled out a sharp knife from his pocket. He brought it up to her throat then her face.

"You know if you move my hand you could die slowly and bleed out. But if you let us kill you we wont make you suffer.", he said in a soothing tone. Gaz only glared at him. She spit in his face. He pulled away and whipped it off.

"Come on. I dare you to try something!", Gaz said in a threatening manner. The boy growled and came to her with the knife in hand. Gaz was prepared to take the knife out of his hand when out of no where the boy went flying to the other side. "_I didn't do that. I am to tired to do that. If I didn't do that who did?_," she thought.

She looked closer at the darkness were there boy went flying. What she saw was something she never thought she see at this time. To red orbs were almost glowing in the dark. There was a blood curtailing scream from where the boy was. Gaz flinched slightly at the scream.

The boy with the pipe no longer looked angry but now looked scared. "W-who's there?", he asked with a shaky voice. There was a sound of moving brushes. "ANSWER ME!", the boy screamed. He held his pipe high getting ready to hit something.

As this was happening Gaz was tugging at her trapped foot. The boy started to tremble. "Whats wrong? Scared of something in the dark?", Gaz asked. She could not help but make fun of the scared boy. He glared at her losing his focus on the movement in the woods.

"Now see here you lit-", but he got tackled to the ground. Gaz's eyes were wide with shock as her suspicions were confirmed. Zim had jumped from the darkness and pushed the boy to the ground. The boy looked up at the green creature that was Zim. "P-please don't h-hurt m-m-me.", the boy pleaded.

Zim gave him an evil glare that made the boy wimpier. "Silence you fool-boy! You are lucky that Zim does not kill you right here right now!", Zim said in a **very **dark voice. The boy started to cry and tremble even more than before.

Gaz was watching with amusement at what she was seeing. The guy threatening to kill her was crying like at little girl. It was funny to her. But she put her attention back on her stuck foot. She started to pull and pull until it finally came out. "Phew", she said with a sigh of relief. Gaz looked up thinking she would see Zim on top of the crying boy.

To her surprise they were gone. "Where did they go?", she asked looking around. The only thing she saw was trees and darkness. She shrugged and tried to walk away, but her body had another idea. All her muscles in her body tensed up sending a wave of pain through out her body. She fell to the ground on her hands and knees, and was breathing heavily.

She tried to force herself up again but her body did not allow her. So she stayed that way for a bit until she heard a painful scream coming from behind her. She turned her head only to be met with more darkness. "Okay Gaz, you have to get up. Ignore the pain. Come on body move!", she said trying to motivate herself.

"Need a hand?", a voice said from behind her. She feel on back on her butt thinking the other guy came came back to finish her off. No. Not the other guy, but it was Zim. He held out a gloved hand to her.

**GAZ'S P.O.V.**

Ouch. Every part of me was in pain at this moment. And Zim sneaking up on me didn't help any either. I was sitting on my butt looking up at Zim. His facial expression was almost sympathetic. I looked at his hand, "I'm not that weak.", I stated rudely. He shrugged and pulled his hand away.

I tried to push myself off the ground once more, but all my efforts where in vein. My body was rebelling against me, and demanded rest. I forced myself only a little off the ground until my arms gave way and I landed on my butt with a thud. I let out a painful hiss. I looked up at Zim and saw that he had his arms crossed looking down at me.

I let out a sigh of defeat. "Alright maybe I am a little weak from my battle.", I said. He was just looking at me with a blank expression on his face. Before he smirked.

"I'm sorry little-Gaz, what would you like Zim to do about it?", he said in a playful tone. I growled knowing he wanted me to ask HIM for help. I knew I had no other choice. It was ask for help or stay here until I feel better.

"Fine! Zim would be so kind as to help me up?", I said. His little smirk turned into a smile. He nodded and held out his hand once more. This time however I got a better look at it. There was some blood on his gloves? That is something I will ask him about later.

I grabbed hit gloved hand as he pulled me up. I winced in pain. "Are you all right Gaz-human?", asked Zim. Zim put his other hand on my shoulder gently, while he held onto my other hand. "Yeah, I think so.", there was unsureness in my voice. He eyed my with suspicion, but nodded.

"Are you able to walk?", he asked. I nodded as he let go of me. When he let go a sense of coldness came over my body making me miss his warmth. As I started to put one foot in front of the other I almost fell forward. Luckily Zim was there to catch me.

"Well Gaz-human, it seems Zim will have to take you home.", he said with a sigh.

"I don't want to go home!", I said rather loudly. "Not now, not like this.", I said in a whisper. I looked directly into his red eyes and said, "Zim take me back to your base." He looked at with shock. Zim looked away from me but I could still see his face.

He put a claw up to his chin as if thinking of an answer. "Sure, you can stay at Zim's till you are well in health. But what will you tell the horrible Dib?", he asked. Damn it! I forgot about Dib! Zim must of saw my expression. "Ahh so the Gaz has forgot about the Dib-stink?"

"Just please take me to your base. I'm to tired and to in pain to think.", I said. I wasn't lying to avoid the subject. I was **really **drowsy. He nodded. "Hey... I hate to ask this but... can you carry me to the voot-cruiser?" He chuckled nervously as he grabbed the back of his neck. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Well you see Dib-sibling... Zim seamed to have forgot the voot-cruiser at the base. Hehehe...", he said. He forgot the cruiser at the base? How did he get here then? These questions only made me more sleepy but I had enough energy to ask one question.

"Can you carry me to the base then? I can barely stand let alone walk.", I asked. I was kind of embarrassed to ask, but right now I did not care. He nodded and I walked up to him. I grabbed hold of his neck.

"Hold on tight.", he whispered in my ear. His breath beat against my skin sending chills all over my body. I squeezed his neck tight as I realized that my feet were not touching the ground. I looked to see Zim carrying bridal stile. I blushed slightly. Spider legs came out of that metal backpack of his, and then we were lifted off the ground.

I nuzzled my face into his chest and felt safe, calm, and almost happy as his warmth covered me. I took a deep breath in, catching a whiff of his sent. I couldn't put my finger on it but he smelled nice, sweet, and like right after it rains. That was one of my favorite smells. "Thank you Zim...", was the last thing I said before drifting off into peaceful sleep.

**ZIM'S P.O.V. A LITTLE WHILE EARLIER**

"Well you see Dib-sibling... Zim seamed to have forgot the voot-cruiser at the base. Hehehe...", I said. I felt really stupid not getting the voot-cruiser now. At the time it seamed leaving it there was a good idea. But now it seamed foolish. Gaz had a confused look a on her face.

"Can you carry me to the base then? I can barely stand let alone walk.", she asked. She seamed kind of embarrassed to ask this of Zim. I nodded and she walked up to me. She put both arms around my neck.

"Hold on tight," I whispered in her ear. I looked at her to see she had 'the goose-bumps' on her skin. She squeezed Zim's neck a little tighter. I picked her legs up from off the ground. I now stood there holding her in a bridal position. She looked to were her legs used to be and a slight color of pink rose in her cheeks. This made me smirk.

My metal legs came out of my PAK as we were lifted off the ground. I felt her bury her face in my chest. That's when heat came to my cheeks. I held on to Gaz tight (but not to tight as to hurt her). It felt like if I could keep her in my arms she would be safe from the evil world around her.

We seemed to fit perfectly together in this position. Almost like we were made to be this way. I started to feel the heat radiating off her body and coming onto mine. "Thank you Zim...", Gaz said into my chest. They were muffled but I still heard them. I had never heard the Gaz say thank you before. This made me feel proud in a way. Knowing that Zim got praise from such a cruel girl.

That was the last words she said to me before her body went limp and her breathing slowed. Her arms fell from my neck and into her lap. I knew she had fallen asleep.

That's was when my antennas started to twitch. Every Invader has very sensitive antennas that can be used to hear and smell with (do to the lack of ears and nose). I had picked up Gaz's sent. _**(AN: I know it kind of sounds like a dog sorry...)**_ She smelt like lavender with a hint of vanilla.

She smelt lovely. Those two smells had just become Zim's favorite smells in the universe. Her sweet smell filled my senses and giving me a nice and natural high.

I made sure to travel through the shadows of the dark city, as not to be seen. After about 10minutes we were finally at the base. I recalled my metal legs and opened the door. I hope Gir is a sleep. I looked at the coach to see him sleeping with the TV. on. A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

I made my way to the table elevator and went down to the lab with a sleeping Gaz in my arms. Once the elevator reached the lab I quietly walked in. I set Gaz down on a metal table (I had just laying around).

"Computer", I said quietly. As not to awaken the sleeping Gaz behind me.

"**Yes**", it answered. It was a bit to loud for my liking. I put a claw to my lips gesturing it to be quiet as I went 'shh'.

"I need you to repair the Did-sibling. She is quite damaged and I need you to fix her", I said. There was a brief silence. I thought it was gonna follow orders with out complaining for once.

But my hope was shattered as it spoke. "**Why do I have to do it? Can't you just fix her up yourself?**", it reported back. I rolled my eyes. Why can't my minions follow orders for once?

"Well if you must know Zim will have to leave again. That is why YOU need to do it. Other wise Zim wouldn't have asked you!", it groaned at my comment. But did as it was told. It brought out a human medical kit and started to scan Gaz for deeper injuries. "Oh and computer keep Gir out of the lab until I get back. If he wake up play what ever he wants to watch", I said heading to the elevator.

It let out an irradiated sigh. "**What will I do if the human wakes up?**", I stopped in my track. I forgot about her waking up. "Eh... if she wakes then tell her I will be back. Do not let her out of the lab. And if she lets you continue to heal her." "**Yes master.**"

I had got in the elevator and was going up to the 'attic' as the humans call it. Once I got up there I jumped in the voot-cruiser. I was going back to the park. To get those filthy earth creatures.

I started the engine up and pressed many different buttons. After a couple of beeps and boops I was hovering. I pressed another button that opened the roof and I was out of the house. I traveled as fast and as quietly as I could, so I would not get noticed by anyone else. I had finally reached the park.

It was dark and seamed like no one had ever lived here. But Zim knew other wise. I turned on my heat sensor, so I could see where their bodies lie. I found two not very far apart from each other. Good makes my job a hole lot easier. A giant metal claw came from the cruiser grabbing the two bodies.

I started to search for the two I knock out. I knew they would be far from each other. My anger got the best of me and I knew they wouldn't wake up for while. I found one kind of close to where I found Gaz. I had picked him up now fully seeing how badly I beaten him. He was scratched all over, he looked black and blue. If I didn't know better I would think he was dead.

But what can I say? They made the Almighty Zim mad! Gaz was my partner! **MINE! **And I don't like anyone taking, damaging, or hurting what belongs to **ME**! I mean ask Tak. She tried to take Zim's mission and look at her now. Well you can't because she is no where to be found. She also took Zim's robot bee. And I still can't find that thing.

I wish I knew where it went. Anyways back to the matter at hand. I was hovering over the trees of the park looking for ant heat source. I started to get the feeling I killed the guy... but that's when I saw a heat source at the edge of the woods. I let out a sigh of relief. I went over in the voot-cruiser and picked up the body.

Now that I have the bodies I can head back to base.

After 4minutes of flying I reached the base. The roof opened and I landed genteelly as I heard the unconscious bodies hit the floor with a thud. I couldn't help but chuckle. I jumped out of the cruiser. "Computer! Take our guest here", I motioned my hand towards the boys on the floor, "to level 3." There was a beep and then the boys went in a different elevator down to the deadly level 3.

You see, level 3 is where Zim keeps all his weapons and a couple of portals. Maybe failed experiments if they were not destroyed.

I started to walk to my own elevator and went down to check on Gaz. She was on level 1. I walked in to see Gaz slapping away the computers metal hand. "Stop touching me! I'm fine!", she yelled at the computer. I smirked at how stubborn Gaz could be.

But as if she sensed me in the room she turned and looked at me. Glaring daggers, "Zim, tell your mechanic here to stop touching me!", she yelled. I chuckled a little seeing Gaz getting her engergy back. "And whats so funny to you?"

"Oh nothing little-Gaz. Its just Zim can not make computer stop just yet," I said. There was confusion and anger in her face. She opened her mouth to yell or make some smart remark but I beat her to it. "I can not allow you to get infected or die from your wounds.", I stated. She looked up at me with defeat knowing I was right.

"Well you could of told me that before you let **IT **start touching me!", she yelled. Her arms were crossed. "Do you know how weird it it to wake up to something cold and metal like touching your arms and legs? I can tell you one thing its scary as hell!"

I could not ague with this fact. Zim would be startled to if I woke up to metal things touching me. "Well Gaz-human, are you gonna let the computer do its job or get infected.", I stated. She then put her finger to her chin as if thinking over the choices. "HEY! If you die Zim will just have to take over earth by himself," I said. I stuck my pointy snake like tongue at her.

She looked at me. "Yeah right Zim. Your plan is about me! And besides you couldn't take over earth without my help.", she said. Now I had the look if defeat on my face. She saw this and stuck her tongue at me.

"Will you please just get treated already," I said. I pinched my nonresistant noise. As I wait for a mean comment or a harsh come back all I got was silence. I looked up to see the computer treating Gaz's wounds. She was not smacking its hand away or screaming at it but letting it do its job. "Gaz-human after its done treating your wounds Zim has a surprise for you," she looked up at me.

"Whats the surprise?", sh asked. I laughed slightly. "Why are you laughing now?" "Because, you silly human, it would not be a surprise if you knew about it," I said. "Oh...", was all I got. She sounded disappointed that I did not tell her the surprise. I felt almost bad. I went to tell he but she interrupted me.

"OH NO!", she screamed in panic. This scared me, and if Zim had a heart it would be beating a million miles a minute. "WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!", I screamed. Why was I so scared? "Dib called me earlier! Hes gonna want to know were I am! What am I gonna tell him?", she said putting her head in her hands.

"Tell him you went to a friends house!", I said. She shook her head, "I don't have any friends Zim." Hmm. What else could she be doing right now? "Tell him when you were walking home you signed up for a gaming camp for the weekend and that you had to leave tonight," I said.

"Its Thursday night Zim. He wont stop bugging me about me ditching skool." "Do you have anything to black mail him with?" "Actually yes! The day he ditched skool to look for Bigfoot or something.", she said. "Then what are you waiting for? Call him," I told her. She nodded and pulled out her phone.

She used her free hand to call the Dib-stink. There was a brief ringing on the other line before I heard a panicked Dib pick up. _**(AN: As you know Zim has excellent hearing, so yes he can hear the phone conversation!)**_ "_Gaz! Is that you? Where have you been? Are you all right? I was about to look for you! Why did you hang up on me? Are you in tr-_", but his ranting was cut short by Gaz.

"Dib, shut up! Of coarse its me who else would it be? I have just been out walking, when I came across a gaming camp for the weekend. But I had to leave today if I wanted the spot. So I wont be back until...", she looked at me searching for an answer. I looked at the screen to see if her wounds were bad. I checked over them and looked back at her and whispered in a low voice 'by Monday late in the afternoon'. She gave me a thumbs up and continued talking.

"By Monday late afternoon." "_Gaz! Its a skool night. You can't leave on a skool night! What if dad finds out?_" "Well he wont find out now will he? Because if he finds out I will just tell him of how many days you skipped skool to look for ghost, Bigfoot, or some evil plain of Zim's!", she said darkly. There was a silence on the other line.

"_Okay fine I wont tell. But what if he comes home and you aren't here? What then?_"

"Oh please Dib! Dad **NEVER **comes home, and if he did I don't think he would know I'm gone!", Gaz said bitterly into the phone. But I could tell her voice held sadness. She must really want her dad home. Zim hopes this doesn't hurt her.

"_But what if he does notice? What do you want me to tell him?_"

"Tell him I'm at the arcade or the mall for a new game or something."

"_Where are you going to stay?_"

"Some hotel, but don't worry I will call you whenever I can."

"_Alright Gaz you know I'm not happy about this, but there is not much I can do about it. I can't tell you what and what not to do_," I looked at Gaz a saw a faint smile on her lips, "_but I can tell you this, please be safe! If you get into any trouble WHAT SO EVER call me no matter what. I will drop everything I'm doing to help you. Got it?_"

"Yes Dib. I know I can always count on you."

"_Bye Gaz, I love you._"

"Yeah bye Dib, love you too I guess."

That was the first time I had ever heard Gaz say I love you to someone. I heard Gaz sigh and she put away her phone. "Alright Zim, I think after half an hour of fixing me up I should be okay."

"Zim will be the judge of that!", I declared turning to the screen. I check over the screen to see she had minor busing and would be a little sore but with the help of Irken technology she would be fine. "Well little-Gaz it seams you are fine. Would you like to see your surprise now?" She nodded and jumped off the table to follow me.

We stepped into the elevator and headed to level 3. Once we were down there and the doors opened her eyes grew wide. She looked around with amazement as she saw all the weapons of destruction in one room. I smirked, I amazed the evil Gaz. "You like it?", I purred. She nodded with her mouth open.

"Well we are partners now partners so whats mine is yours," I cooed to her. She looked at me with shock. I was a bit shocked myself for the tone I used. But her facial expression was worth more than a thousand words. She had a look of pure happiness. Than she did something Zim would never expect her to do.

Gaz quickly turned and pulled me into a tight hug. I was shocked by the action. I was slow to return the hug but soon did. We were like that for a while, and I was enjoying her embrace. "Zim...", we pulled away from each other. I looked down into her golden hazel eye as she stared into mine.

We did not say a word to each other. It seamed like all time had stopped at the very moment. And before I knew it we were drawing closer to each other. Bringing our faces closer and closer. Gaz had closed her eyes and I copied the action. I felt her breath hit my face. So I knew we were very close.

I opened one eye slightly to see how far apart we were, and it was only 2 inches apart. "Gaz-human...", I whispered. I wanted to stop this right now! This is wrong! Falling for an allies would and could ruin everything. But at the same time I wanted to keep going... I wanted to kiss her more than anything right now.

Will temptation win over my duty to the Irken empire? I opened both eyes to see Gaz looking at me. She was breathtaking. Yup that settles it! Temptation won! I was lusting for her! I went to close the gap between us when...

"Uhh my head...", one of the no-longer unconscious boys said. Gaz pulled away from me looking all over the room to locate the voice. I growled in frustration. I was so close!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE!", Gaz screamed. Well there goes our moment...

"You see Gaz-human that was your surprise. I was going to let you choose their doom! Heheh", I said to her. This seamed to calm her a little. She turned to them.

"Well do you have any suggestions on what we should do to the Zim?"

"Why yes little-Gaz, Zim does have an idea!", I said. I walked up next to her, so now we were facing our prisoners.

"Oh what would that be? Wait let me guess," she said in a terrifyingly beautiful voice as she walked up to the prisoners' cadges, "cut them open, experiment on them, slowly cut them limb by limb?", she asked. Oh how she had such wonderful ideas.

"All wonderfully evil ideas but no.", she looked at with curiosity. "Zim has a much eviler idea in mind for them." I grabbed hold of the cage and rolled them into a little rocket type thing. I turned and started typing things on the computer. Grabbed Gaz by her wrist and pulled her away from the rocket.

The engine started and a large fire came from the end. You hear the screams of terror coming from the little rocket. They were pleading for their worthless lives. I looked over at Gaz. She had a wicked smile on her face. She was enjoying their pain after all the pain they caused her.

She looked beautiful and the flames from the rocket only enhanced her looks even more. The rocket finally launched. Gaz looked at me, "Where did you send them?"

"Follow me little-Gaz," she nodded and followed me to the monitor. "I don't know if Dib-monkey told you this but when we were younger I tried to send him and our class through a worm hole. The worm hole led to... A ROOM WITH A MOOSE!", I exclaimed.

"Yes I did hear about that one. So what your sending them to a room with a moose big deal.", she said in an uninteresting tone. Must I show her everything?

"Why does everyone doubt the power of the moose?", I said. I walked up to the screen and pressed a button that showed the moose. I then sent some nuts to the portal. The moose started chewing the nuts. I looked over at Gaz to see her eye twitch. "What do you think?"

"Its ok...", she said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN OK? THIS PLAIN IS GENIUS!", I screamed. "Your right whatever..." did Gaz agree with me? Is she feeling ok?

"Are you feeling well Gaz-human?", I walked up to her. I put both my hands on her shoulders. She flinched by the action. I used one of my hand and grabbed her chin to make her look me in the eye. We stayed that for a minute or so. For a moment I thought I would get the chance to kiss her again, but no she pulled away.

"Look Zim, I'm really tiered can I sleep on the coach?", I nodded. "Goodnight Zim.", I looked at her face it looked like she was trying to decide on something. Well whatever it was she decided against it and went up stairs.

"Goodnight Gaz-human... till tomorrow..."

_**OH MY GOSH! it took forever to write this. It has lots of hints of ZaGr! See its coming... do you think I made them almost kiss to fast of what? Anyways next chapter will be in Gaz's P.O.V. Ok you can think about the small ZaGr seen bye! \(^.^)/**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok there was some ZaGr in the last chapter. SCHOOL IS OVER! so more time writing (maybe XD) alright I wont ramble on here is your NEW chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>GAZ P.O.V.<strong>

I walked in the elevator and once the doors closed I sighed in relief. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. I stepped out of the elevator and into the living room. I looked at the purple coach to see Gir sleeping and the far right of the sofa. Looks like I have to wait to sleep...

I sat right next to Gir putting him on my lap. I started to pet his cold metal form. He snuggled up to me as I continued to pet him. I let my mind wonder as I stair into the dimly lit walls. Which for me is never a good thing.

I thought about what happened between me and Zim not to long ago.

When I walked into the weapons rooms I was overwhelmed with such excite meant I could not speak only stair with amazement. There were weapons of mass destruction all in one room! It was beautiful...

When Zim told me that those weapons were mine too, I felt happy for once in my life. Not an evil happy but truly happy. It was the nicest thing some got me since my necklace... A wave of emotion came over me at once.

The feelings were overwhelming and new, and they were all pointing to one living thing, Zim. I turned to him and hugged him, **I HUGGED HIM!** I never do anything like that. If I said I didn't enjoy the warm hug from him it would be a lie. I will admit this was out of character for both me and Zim.

I was remembering how we stayed in that hug for a while before my emotions forced me to speak, "_Zim..._" Looking back at the memory I find it silly that I whispered his name. I mean I wasn't really thinking at the time just doing what felt right, which was **very **rare for me. I never act out of feeling. So why did I then?

I was still petting the sleeping Gir. He made a slight snoring sound. It wasn't annoying but sweet in a way... wait? Did I just say 'sweet'? UGH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I am not acting like myself. Take a breather Gaz. Relax.

Remembering looking into Zim's bright red eyes made me shiver. I don't know why but it was like a magnet drawing our faces closer together. It was like we couldn't stop moving closer to each other. "_Gaz-human..._", I remembered him whispering. I stopped moving and looked at him.

Zim had a look on his face that said he was deciding trying something. But that looked soon vanished as it was replaced with a look of lust. We started to grow closer being very close. I recall feeling his hot breath beat against my skin.

I could tell our faces were very close to touching. Until one of those boys said something I thought we were gonna kiss. Thank goodness for those boys. That gave me a chance to recall my actions and move away from Zim. I collected myself and yelled at Zim. I was suppressing my new found feelings for the green idiot behind me.

I yawned and stretched my arms. I looked at my watch 1:13AM. Man I need to get my sleep! I looked around in hope that I would find a blanket or a pillow somewhere. But alas there was none to be found. So I picked Gir up off my lap in order for me to lay down. Once I was comfortably flat on my side I pulled Gir close to me.

I snuggled up to Gir as he seamed he mimicked the action. Before I went to sleep I thought about something.

How in the **world **am I going to deal with this in the morning? But before I could answer my own question I went into a much needed sleep.

**AT THE MEMBRANE HOUSE DIB P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep. It was unnerving knowing that Gaz was off with some random gaming group. And I could do nothing to stop her.

Sure I could track her down and follower her to were ever she was, but that would be suicide. She needed her privacy and I needed my limbs. It would be best to let this one go... for now. Or there was the other reason of calling dad and letting him take care of the problem. But that possibility was doubtful as dad rarely came home.

"So now what will I do? I need to sleep in order to be ready for skool! But I can't sleep," I said. I was on the couch in my living room still in my everyday cloths. I just been starring at the ceiling for the past 10 minutes. But I still couldn't sleep.

"Maybe I could spy on Zim?", I thought out loud. I sighed and got up from the couch. "Well I have nothing better to do." I walked over to the door and grabbed my trench coat, and my car keys.

I went into my car and started to head toward Zim's base. "Watch out Zim! I'm coming for you and whatever evil you have in that base of yours!", I said. And with that I was off to his base.

**7-8 MINUTES LATER ZIM'S BASE NORMAL P.O.V.**

Gaz was sleeping peacefully on the sofa with Gir tucked safely in her arms. While Zim was on level 1 programing something into the computer. Dib on the other hand was close to the 'house'.

He was sneaking about just beyond the fence. Using the darkness as cover. He was eying the lawn gnomes with suspicion as he hoped that the dark night would be enough to hide him from their laser eyes. He took a sneaky step in faith as he stepped in the yard. He sighed in relief as he saw that he was not seen.

Dib tiptoed all the way to the front door. He looked at the familiar door as he reached his hand out to the door nob. "I hope that crazy robot dog left the door unlocked again," Dib whispered. He turned the handle and found that the Gir had **actually **locked the door. "Damn it! The one night he wants to lock the door! I wonder if he locked the window?", Dib whispered.

He walked over to the window and looked inside. He saw a persons silhouette laying down on the coach. He watched the dark figure for a moment before saying, "Zim? I didn't know his kind **could **sleep! Well I guess that works out to my advantage.", he said. He put both hands on the window seal and lifted it up genteelly. To his surprise it opened.

He sighed in relief and put his head in the window. Dib looked around to see if their were any others around besides the sleeping form. The coast was clear so he slowly put one foot into the glowing house. He carefully put his foot down as to not wake the sleeping house hold. Dib then slowly picked up the other foot and used the window's ledge for support.

Apparently his hold on the ledge was not strong enough, and he slipped on the cold hard floor of the house. His fall made a loud thud and screamed. All of the disturbing noise caused Gaz to wake up.

She shot up from her sleeping spot but didn't let go Gir just yet. Gaz squinted her eyes to see that funky hair that looked like a little zigzag. She knew right away that it was her brother. She jumped off the coach and ran to the kitchen. Gir still in her hands. But she was no longer holding him in a protected manner, she was now shaking him violently.

"Wake up Gir!", she whispered harshly. Gir's eyes shot open and a huge smile spread across his face. Image how happy he was to see his favorite human holding him when he woke up.

"Ga-", Gaz slapped her hand over his mouth. She did **NOT **want her brother finding out where she really was. "Quiet Gir! Now do you have any thing that can change my voice to sound like Zim's?", Gaz whispered in a mean tone. Gir looked like he was thinking.

He then looked back Gaz and nodded. "Good. Now can I used it?", she asked. Gir shook his head no while still smiling. Gaz frowned at the answer she had just received. "No? Why not?", she asked harshly. Gir opened his to speak but Gaz cut in. "Whisper Gir! Whisper!," she said. He nodded.

"Well I can not give it tu you becuz I only answer to ma master!", Gaz glared at him. And was about to yell at him when...

"Ouch my head," Dib said. He was looking around the still on the floor. "Hey? Is anybody there?"

**WHILE THIS IS HAPPENING WITH ZIM/ZIM'S P.O.V.**

Alright just a few more tweaks and it should be done. I was in my lab working on a gift for Gaz.

You see after she left I was remembering how she said she wanted Gir (and probably the computer too) to listen to her. So I was programing a chip that would follow and obey orders. I would have to program Gir wirelessly and finish the programing tomorrow. This means that he would do what he was told for a certain amount of time.

"Oh! The Gaz-human will be so pleased with Zim!", I said full of joy. "Maybe so happy as to give me a kiss!" Now that was over thinking it. But it doesn't hurt to dream.

"One last button... '_Zap_' there all done! Computer! How are your commanders?", I asked the computer. It groaned and if it had eyes they would have been rolling.

"**Master Zim and newly added Mistress Gaz. Happy?**", it said in a very uninterested tone. I smiled knowing that my programing worked. And that it didn't back fire on me.

"Zim is very happy! Now can you show me the Gaz?", I asked. It let out an irradiated sigh. As usual it had to back talk me.

"**You want me to show you the human **_**AGAIN**_**? That's like the tenth time this night!**", it reported. Why does everything have to talk back to Zim? "**I think you're obsessed with the Mistress.**", ahh mistress. I could get used to calling Gaz **my **Mistress.

My eye started to twitch as it dawned on me that it said I was obsessed with Gaz. "I AM NOT ABSESSED! Just do what your master commands!", I screamed. I pointed an angry finger at the big screen. It let out a growl.

The big screen finally showed Gaz in the kitchen looking nervous and frustrated. "Why is Gaz in the Kitchen?" "**Maybe because her brother unit is in the base and approaching her!**" What? The Dib-stink is here!

"Why was Zim not informed of an intruder?" "**Well you were so busy installing the programing that the scanners did not have time to pick up any intruders!**", oh I forgot about that! "Computer cease the Dib!"

**LIVINGROOM GAZ P.O.V.**

"Zim, I know you're in there! Come out and maybe I'll go easy on you! Maybe!", stupid Dib! He chooses the worst times to spy on Zim. Gir was not listening to me at the moment. He was saying something when his eyes flashed a bright blue and a voice said 'programing installing'. After that he was still.

So now I was on my own. Zim was nowhere to be found, Gir was busy doing whatever, and I know the computer wont take any orders from me. So it was just me and Dib. "Never!", I said in my best Zim voice. I hope he believes it.

"Zim? What happens to your voice? You sound more girly.", oh good he bought it!

"Zim got into an accident that... uh... changed Zim's voice!", I REALLY hope he buys the story. I barley peeked out of the corner to see Dib about to speak, but then robot arms came from what seams like thin air. They grabbed him and held him tight. Just then I heard the toilet elevator and I turned around to see Zim.

I sent him a glare but he ignored it as he walked up to me. "What happened?", he whispered.

"Dib came in, I ran inhere, Gir wouldn't listen so now he in sleeping mode or something, and Dib thinks you've been in an accident." "Why would he think that?" "Well I had to say something so I said you got into and accident changing your voice.", he nodded.

"Good now that I am caught up to speed let me take care of him.", he said in a deadly tone. The darkness in his voice was unnecessary but it made me shiver. "Well Dib-monkey I caught you in my base yet again! And yet again you fail! How does it feel to come so close to victory, but then to have it ripped out of your hands by a superior being?", Zim said. His ego was getting to him, you could see it in his smile.

"Screw you Zim!", Dib spat. That kind of shocked me a little. Dib never really used foul laugh around me, and when he did it was because of Zim. "You just got lucky! Now just get me out of this dumb ass base of yours! I want to go home anyways!"

Zim seamed taken aback by the comment too. I guess Dib was really mad or really tired. Maybe both. "Very well human. Computer throw him out." and with that he went flying out the door. He hit the lawn with a thud. He got up and moved to his car.

"Well that takes care of that!", Zim said with a winning smile. "VICTORY FOR ZIM!", I rolled my eyes. I finally stepped out of the kitchen back into the living room. Zim noticed my presence and turned around.

"Well I am actually glad you are here Zim!", I said. I walked a little closer to him. He smiled at the comment.

"You are? Why are you happy to see Zim? And at this hour?", he said as he walked closer to me. Now our chest **would **be touching if my arms weren't crossed. I felt a slight warmness in my cheeks. "Gaz-human, you are blushing.", he then brought a gloved claw to me face a moved a hair from in my face to behind my ear.

I took a deep breath and tried to control my feelings. I felt the emotions coming back from earlier. This time a little stronger. I gulped hard trying to remain in control. It was very difficult. So I asked a question that need to be asked.

"Zim can I ask you a question?", I said in a very soft voice. He looked at me with lustful eyes, as one hand went to my back. As if he were supporting me.

"Anything why? What do you need from Zim?", he answered in a soothing voice. I looked up to his ruby red eyes. The eyes that I have come to know.

"I need..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>HA HA! A cliffhanger! What will Gaz ask? You don't know? TO BAD! MUWHAHAHAHA! * does an evil dace OF EVIL * Sorry I had to be mean! This was a really good spot for a cliffhanger!ok you can be mad at me, but you can kill me! Other wise who will tell you the story!<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**OK I have kept you in suspense long enough. I will let you know what Gaz wanted to ask Zim! Drum roll please! * drums start going in the back ground * HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER!**_

* * *

><p><strong>GAZ P.O.V.<strong>

"I need...", I was silent for a moment. I was truly thinking about the question I was going to ask.

Zim's hold seemed to tighten as his hand slipped from my back to my hips. His stair no longer held lust (or as much lust as before), but now had a sort of longing. His hold was loving almost like we were dating?

"What is it that you need? Just say it and Zim will get it for you," he cooed. When he said this it gave me a little more confidence to ask my question. It was silly really. It was such a simple question! I knew Zim would do it if I just ask.

Alright Gaz ask! Ask, ask, ask, ask! "Zim I need to know if you", I stopped. I was thinking of what I needed. I had such a brain-fart, I couldn't think of what I needed. Oh yeah! That's what I wanted to ask! "I need to know if you have any blankest or pillows.", I sighed in relief as the simple question finally came out.

He look me straight in the eyes. I could see he was shocked that I asked such a question. Zim's hand slowly slipping away from my waist. He just looked at me dumfounded. He took a step back, which in return, gave us more space between each other. We stayed quiet for a moment. Then Zim threw his head I laughter.

Now I was confused. Why in the world was he laughing for? Where blankets and pillows **THAT **funny? "Zim why are you laughing?", I asked. He kept laughing. "I don't like to be laughed at Zim!", I growled. He looked up at me and started laughing some more. My patience was really growing thin. I stormed up to him and grabbed him by his invader uniform, so now I was holding him up from the ground. His knees were dangling just barley missing the floor.

"I will ask you one more time! Why are you laughing?", I said in a threatening manner. He looked at me with a shock look at first. But then I saw a smile tugging at his lips. He held his hands in defense.

"Zim did not mean any offense by by l-laughing. HAHAHA!", Zim started to crack up laughing again. I narrowed my eyes. Glaring daggers at the little green idiot I was holding.

"You still didn't answer my question, Zim! Why. Were. You. Laughing." He had stopped laughing. Zim looked up at me before replying.

"Zim had not expected you to ask the question you did. That is all," Zim said. I gave him a skeptical look. He probably saw my expression and continued. "Look do you want the blankets and pillows or not?", he growled at me. The way his tone just switched shocked me. I looked at him for a minute before dropping him to the floor.

"Whatever! Just get them will you?", I replied harshly. Zim picked himself up and dusted his self off.

"Fine Zim will get the things you so require!"

"Fine!"

"FINE"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!", and when Zim screamed that he stomped off. He was growling all the way to the toilet/elevator.

But before he went down I screamed at him, "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE ON YOUR PERIOD ZIM!" He turned to me and gave me a confused looked, but it soon turned into a dark glare. He growled at me and went down to the lab.

I didn't know what caused the sudden change in mood. One minute he was talking to me in a sweet voice, but next thing I know we're yelling at each other. I walked over to the couch and threw myself down. I put my arms over my face as if trying to hide.

"This is going to be a long night," I said with sigh. Then I waited for the pillow and blanket that would probably never come.

**ZIM'S P.O.V.**

"ERR! Stupid inferior hyoo-man! Who does she think she is telling Zim he his on his 'period'? Zim will say when he is on his period or not! Gaz can not and will not me ,ZIM, when I ,ZIM, am on my period, only Zim can tell Zim when he his on his period! Eh? What is a period anyway?"

"**Why are you asking me?**", the computer questioned. After the little argument with Gaz I came down to the lab. I don't know what had happened. At first I was trying to get a kiss from Gaz, but then we just started yelling?

"Well you are the computer! So look up the information or something," I screamed at the giant computer screen. I heard it groan as if it had anything better to do.

"**Well I'm searching now. Searching...searching...searching...data found.**", a sigh of relief escaped my lips. To be honest I didn't think it would find anything. "**A period is part of a females reproductive system. It happen every month and can last for a week. A period is...**"

(6-7 minutes explaining what a period is...poor Zim...)

Once the computer was done explaining what a p-period is I stood there just staring at the screen with disgust. How can the beautifully dangerous Gaz have t-that? It showed me videos of what is was , and now I am scared for life. "Computer b-bring your m-m-aster a waste disposal bucket," I was about to throw up. And I'm pretty sure my face paled.

Right away a robotic arm came with a trashcan. I quickly snatched from it's claw. Almost immediately I started to throw up. I had finally stopped but I wasn't feeling any better. I put the trashcan next to me a the robotic arm came back and took the trashcan away.

"**Sir, what about Mistress' pillows and blankets?**", damn it! I forgot Gaz's sleep things.

"Have Gir bring her some. I know he has some somewhere around here.", I said with a groan. "**I can not contacted Gir at this time. His communication chip has seamed to have been turned off.**", if its not one thing its another.

"Well can you get mini-moose do it? Zim needs to relax a bit," there was a couple beeps and then silents. Then mini-moose came floating into the room. "Ah, good-day mini-moose!", I said.

"Squeak!" "Ha ha, your too funny mini-moose too funny indeed. Anyways Zim did not call you here on a personal manner Zim has a job for you. Zim needs you to bring your Mistress pillows an blankets. I know Gir has them around here somewhere. Find them and bring them to her!" "Squeak"

He turned around and floated off to find Gir's pillows and blankets for Gaz. I put my back up to the wall and used it as support. I just needed to relax for a bit that is all...

**DIB'S P.O.V.**

"Stupid Zim! I don't know why I even tried to see what he was up to! I was just bored and I couldn't sleep! He just got lucky this time the bastard!", I said to myself. I was driving home to get some shut eye.

Secretly I was glad Zim caught me. I wanted to go home. After about 2 minutes of me being there sleep came knocking at me door. I was seriously considering going home. And I thought with Zim being in an accident would give me the advantage over him, but no of course not!

"Wait? At first Zim's voice was weird and kind of girly, and that is before robot arms got me. Then after they got me his voice changed again, but this time his voice went back to normal. Or as normal as it can get for an alien. Yeah good one Dib!", I said yet again to myself. Man I have got to stop doing that.

I yawned as all these question started to flood my mind. "I'll have to think about it in the morning.", I pulled into my drive way and got out of the car. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I quickly closed and locked the door. I tiredly walked up stairs to my room.

I opened the door and put on my pajamas. I had left my clothes I wore today on the floor. "I'll get to them tomorrow," I said with a yawn. I pushed back my blanket and hopped into bed. I snuggled up under the covers.

I let myself slip into a peaceful sleep. Hoping dreams of Zim being dissected on an autopsy appear in my mind.

**GAZ'S P.O.V.**

I was finally starting to fall a sleep again when I heard, "Squeak" I ignored the sound at first and tried to go back to sleep. "Squeak", the noise came again. I chose to ignore it again. Then I felt something nudging me. I waved my hand trying to swat away whatever was hitting me. I turned on my side back to the couch.

Then something was poking my face. I groaned and opened one eye to see what was bothering me. With that one eye I saw a floating purple moose. Both of my eyes shot open as I let out a surprised gasp and fell on the floor.

"Squeak, squeak!", the little 'thing' said? It then nudged my arm. I looked at it with shock. What the heck was this thing? Probably another one of Zim's minions.

"Okay who and what are you?", I asked still sitting on the floor. "Squeak." "I don't know what you're trying to say! Speak English!", I demanded.

"He can't!", said a little voice. "Well how nice of you to finally join us Gir!", I said with sarcasm. He skipped from the kitchen to the living room, and sat next to me on the floor. He gave me a a big smile.

"What do you mean he can't?" "I dunno! All I knows is dat he speaks mini-moose!""Whats a 'mini-moose'?", I questioned. Gir smile grew (if possible) and pointed at the floating moose.

"That's mini-moose! Hes got nubs of doooommm!", I looked at the moose in question. "Mini-moose said 'here are your blankets and pillows'. Can't you understand him?", Gir questioned. He asked as if I was the only one that couldn't understand Mini-moose.

"Gir I can barely understand YOU let alone mini-moose.", he nodded and stood up.

"I gots to go go now! I'm gonna go see Master now! Bye Gazzy!", his high pit scream hurt my ears.

"Wait Gir!", he stopped in his tracks and turned...red? "Can you try to see what has Zim so mad?", I knew he wouldn't. After all I'm not his 'master'.

He turned around to look at me. Then he saluted me. "Yes my Mistress I obey!", he said. He turned blue and skipped to the toilet.

"Did he just call me Mistress?", I asked to no one in particular.

"Squeak", said mini-moose. He uh it dropped the blanket and pillow in my lap and disappeared to where ever he went. I looked around. What just happened? First Gir listens to me, then a floating purple moose with 'nubs of doom', what else could happen?

I got up with the pillow and blanket in hand and laid down on the sofa. I put the pillow down where my head would go, and pulled the blanket over me. I snuggled up to the blanket pulling it closer to me. It was a pinkish blanket. It was the color of Zim's invader uniform.

In a weird, messed up, twisted kind of way I felt like holding it tighter to me. Like it was mine and only mine. I know I know I'm just crazy, right? Its just a blanket that reminds me of Zim. No big deal.

As I curl up in the blanket my eyes start to feel heavy. And I allow sleep to come over me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok how was it? I had 2 of this chapter. This one being this one, but in the other I had them kiss. HAHA but you will never know now will you? <strong>_

_**SPLOILER! Ok next chapter is going to have Gir ask Zim what is the matter, AND we're gonna see what our little Gaz is dreaming about!**_

_**I'm happy I got Mini-moose in this chapter. I've been meaning to do it but I just been so lazy... alright I got to go now. * jumps on a flying pig and rides on a rainbow flying all the way to wonderland ***_


	17. Chapter 17

**ZIM'S P.O.V.**  
>I was sitting on the floor of my lab. When I heard the elevator door open.<p>

For some reason I thought it was Gaz coming down to apologize to me. I guess it was just my ego getting to me... My suspicions were sadly wrong. As i heard a high pit tone coming my way.

"Hi Master! Mistress just went sleepy night night! I cam down here to checks up on yooou!", he squeaked. I sighed seeing how any peaceful time I had was now gone.

"Come here Gir. I need to install a program in you before the temporary one wears off," I demanded. He nodded very fast and skipped over to me. He then jumped on the keyboard cof the computer and waited for me to come.

I got up from my spot on the floor and went to Gir. I grabbed some wires I had laying around ,for certain reasons like this, and put three of them into Gir's head. Sparks went flying out of his head. After that I went to the keyboard and started to install the program (the one that lets Gaz give orders to Gir).

"Master?" "Eh?" "Can I ask you a question?" "You just did Gir." "Oh... ok then.", he sounded a little disappoint that he didn't get to ask his REAL question. "Ugh, what is it that you wanted to ask me Gir?", he looked up at me with excitement.

"Well since you asked-" "I didn't." "Anyway, why were you and Gazzy yelling earlier? Are you to mad at each other?", he asked in such a saddened tone. I stopped my typing, but did not take my eyes away from the keyboard. What had brought up such a a question. I had finally looked at Gir, and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Gir why do you ask such a question?" "Well I heard yelling and I waz scared you and Mistress were gonna yell at me so I didn't go see da fight," that is why he wanted to know? Because he was scared of getting yelled at? I mean I wouldn't go see a fight either if I knew I would get involved in any way. ", but I was also afraid that you and Gaz weren't ever gonna speak to each other again. So I stayed out of it so I wouldn't cause more damage..."

At first I thought he was just kidding. But sure enough, there was tears streaming down Gir's face. I felt bad for the little robot before me. I saw such innocents in him, and I think its ironic how I don't see any of that in the humans but I can see it in a robot. His saddened stare struck me right in the squedlly spooch.

"Gir," I said with a sigh,"me and the Gaz-human will be fine. We just got into a little fight. That is all. We will bounce back stronger partners. An-" "But I thought you wanted to be more then 'partners'." I stopped talking. Was he REALLY listening when I was talking to him? I didn't think he was paying attention when I said that to him. "Gir, I don't want you to ever repeat that in front of the Dib-sibling. Do you under stand?", he nodded slowly. His look of saddness returning.

"Can you pweaz tell me why you were fighen wit Gazzy?", he asked in a sad voice. I couldn't tell what was worse: his 'happy-go-lucky', hyper, and loud attitude OR this sad, disappointed, and quiet attitude. But right now was not a time for deciding such a thing.

"I was just mad or disappointed that- well that does not matter right now, but was does matter it that me and the Gaz will be fine. Now, no more being sad and stuff. It's starting to get me down, alright?", he seamed happy with the answer given. Just like that his tears were gone and a smile appeared on his face. Gir started to hum a tune that he only knew and swing his legs, just like a young smeet would.

I nodded and looked back at the keyboard, but I was no longer focusing on the work at hand. My mind started to wonder as the computer was downloading the program. And the thoughts that accrued were not good.

What if me and the Gaz-human don't makeup?  
>What if she never speaks to me again?<br>Maybe she will run off!  
>Or worse! She will tell Dib-stink of the plans!<br>Then he will infiltrate my base!  
>What if she is still mad at Zim? Will she unleash her wrath upon me?<br>ZIM CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN! I MUST MAKEUP WITH THE GAZ!

I got back on the computer to 'check up on her'. The computer opened a new window ('cause the computer was still downloading Gir's program) and it showed me Gaz. It showed her sleeping figure. She was tossing and turning. I heard her grunt through the computer. She looked uncomfortable.

"What are you dreaming about Gaz-human?", I asked allowed. But it seamed I would have to wait till morning or till she wakes up. Which ever comes first.  
><strong>GAZ'S DREAM<strong>  
><em>There I stood, standing in a dark corner of my dad's work place. I watched as a younger me was searching around my father's lab looking for him. I forgot how I actually got into there, but all I remember is what happened afterwards.<em>

_The younger Gaz was searching room after room in search of her dad. "DAD! DAD WHERE ARE YOU?", she or I called out. "DIBS BEING ANNOYING AGAIN, AND HE WON'T SHUT UP!", I snickered to myself. Seeing how Dib had always been annoying, even at a young age. I saw younger me walk from corner to corner trying to find our dad._

_I followed her staying in the shadows of the dark parts of the hallway. I stopped dead in my tracks (as did the other me) my breath hitched as I saw a blood red door with a silver plate on it saying 'PROFESSOR MEMBRANE'._

_"Finally", the little me breathed a sigh of relief. No don't do it! Please don't go in!_

_"STOP!", I screamed. I jumped out of the shadows reaching forward to the younger me. This did not seam to affect her as she reached for the golden handle. My hand went right threw her. I scowled at what just happened. "How cliché", I mumbled bitterly. I couldn't help it, despite the bad situation._

_She continued to turn the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Hey dad, you in here?", she said in a more quiet tone. She poked her head into the room and looked around and went in. I stepped back shaking my head. I won't go in there! I can't relive that!_

_But just like someone (or something) wanted me to see what I already knew what would happen, I was pushed through the closed door and into the room. I saw the younger me look around with wide eyes. To her all the weapons,technology, and machines were great and she stared at it all with amazement. But I was starring at it with horror for I knew what would happen.  
><em>_  
>"Oh dad?", mini-me said. She started to wander and venture around the big space that was just for my dad. It seamed I might as well follow her, because my feet started moving by themselves. Little Gaz glance around the corner and saw our dad and several other people (which looked like scientist do to their goggles and white lab coast). "Hey dad! I've been looking all over for you.", she said going up to him.<em>

_Dad turned around to see where the voice came from, and once smaller Gaz was in full view he whispered something into one of his 'partners' ear. The partner then nodded in understanding and whispered to the other associates. Then they all looked at me or younger me and started a whispering frenzy._

_Dad walked up to her and with a cheery farthery voice said, "Hello daughter! What brings you here this day?" "Dib. He is talking nonstop! I just needed to get away for a bit. Can I hang out here with you for a bit?" "Well of corse daughter! As a matter of fact we were just talking about you. And since you're here you can learn all about the wonders of SCIENCES!", he exclaimed with one hand in the air._

_They started walking, with the small group following, around the lab. Obviously he was taking them somewhere as he explained everything they passed. But younger me did not care to where they were going just as long as she was away from Dib. I knew were they we're going though, and I did NOT want to be there. I was standing next to the younger me as we walked, trying to walk away from all this but failing every time._

_Then dad stopped, and he turned around to face us. "Will you please excuse me for one moment? I have to prepare something before you see it.", he said in that stern voice. I heard a couple 'sure's, yeah go ahead, and whatever'. The whatever was from little me of course._

_Once my dad was out of site the group of people started to murmur again. The younger me ignored them until they became bothersome. "Will you guys just SHUT-UP!", she snapped at them. It was more of a statement then a question. I felt a small smile tug at my lips, seeing how forceful I was even as a small child._

_It went quiet. They all seamed stunned at the rude behavior. Finally a male spoke up. "Eh-hum. So YOU are the daughter of the famous Professor Membrane." "Yeah? So what of it?", I or she snapped back. Again they went silent. Until the same one spoke._

_"You have a brother, yes?" " Sadly." "Where would he be at this time?" "How the heck would I know? Not I keep tabs on my brother and his whereabouts!", she replied rather harshly. She then faced away from them. "So you and your brother are not close?" There was a pause. I knew what she was thinking, I mean after all I am HER._

_I remember EXACTLY what I thought. 'Where me and Dib close? Sure we had out spats (more than most brother and sisters) but I didn't hate him THAT much. Yeah I help him out once and a while, but he is still annoying.' "I don't like to be asked questions! So if you know whats good for you, you WILL stop!", she turned on her heals. She faced them and held up a fist to all of them._

_Yet again they all stopped talking. Younger Gaz was INCREDIBLY agitated. "Well he was right. MC-2 has an extremely bad temper.", someone stated. Young Gaz's eye started to twitched._

_"What did you just call me?", she asked through clenched teeth. A very light purple tint starting to form around her. I watched with intent even if I knew what would happen._

_"MC-2?", another said. "My name is Gaz! Not MC-2! So I suggest you start using it or there will hell to pay!", she said in a threatening manner. The scientist huddled closer together. "B-but that is who you are. That w-was the name given to you.", spoke a brave man. Gaz glared at the group._

_"Who said that?", almost immediately the group parted showing a slightly shaking man. The young me quickly walked up to the man. She violently grabbed him by his collar. "Now you listen and you listen good. My name is Gaz Membrane. GAZ MEMBRANE! Get that through your thick skull. I was not named MC-2!"_

_"I'm afraid you are wrong there Gaz", said a deep voice from behind me. The sound of the voice sent an unnerving chill down my spine. The other Gaz dropped the man. She slowly turned around to face our farther._

_"Dad? What do you mean? My name is Gaz." "I'm afraid that is not entirely true.", he said with a sigh._

_"You see a while back I was working on the human body and it's functions. Then I saw how easily damaged a human body could get, so I decided to work on a little side project.", everyone was listening to him. The smaller me was shocked to say the least. While I struggled to listen to what he had to say._

_"This side project was to make a better human. Sadly it would not work, and it turned out it needed to see what a human DNA to see what it looked like. So I gave mine as an example. Surprisingly it copied it more than I thought, like some of my looks, and that is how your brother came to be."_

_I knew for a fact that the fact just given to her was very confusing._

_"So Dib-" "MC-1", someone piped up. "SHUT-UP! Anyways, so if Dib is like a copy of you how come he likes aliens, ghosts, and all that other paranormal junk?"', she questioned. It seamed our dad was pandering the question._

_"Hahaha", he let out a deep laugh. "Well ,daughter, it couldn't copy everything from your father so it kind of made its own. Thus making him who he is.", dad said with pride in his voice. Other Gaz became a little calmer, but was still obviously iterated._

_"...so what about me? Was I some copy of you to or what?", she asked in a calm and collected voice. I looked back at dad. When he looked like he was going to answer she spoke again. "And is my real name EVEN Gaz? Or is it MC-2? What does that even stand for anyway?", little Gaz asked with her arms crossed._

_"Well to the outside world you are Gazlene Membrane, but in here you are MC-2.", young huffed at her full name. Now that I think about it, I've never really used my full name... "Your name was really just a cover up. And MC-2 mean: Membrane Child- 2, for you where my second creation."_

_Both me and the other Gaz rolled our eyes. Only our dad could be that unoriginal. I mean Membrane Child-2 couldn't he think of something clever?_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever.", said waving her hand in boredom. "But what about ME? Am I a copy of __YOU?", it was quiet for a moment. Almost like there was nothing more to say. I took a look at my-er- our father. It was hard to tell through his coat and goggles, but his expression seemed to harden. He both his hands behind his back and looked straight down at little Gaz._

_"Come. Follow me. I will explain on the way.", he said in a grave tone. She nodded and everyone started walking. I turned around to see the group of people following us. Uh, I almost forgot they were there, almost. "You see ,daughter, we wanted to make an original. Yes it would be based of human DNA, but it wouldn't be a copy of anybody's. You ,my dear child, are one of a kind, unique if you want to put it that way."_

_Younger me smirked. Seeing how she was always her own style and never anyone else's. We had finally reached a two big gray doors with red letters on it saying 'do not enter. Staff only'. Immediately warning bells went off._

_"Wait!", young Gaz said. Dads hand was on the door about to open it but stopped at the sound of her voice. "You said we were like super humans, right? So what's my 'special' power, or whatever?", she said with crossed arms. The mummers in the back started up again._

_Dad stopped. He looked over to the little me over his shoulder. "Oh ,daughter, you must be patient. Answers are soon to come. They are just behind this door.", he said in an unreadable tone. She seemed fine with the answer and shrugged. I mean we were patient people after all._

_Dad then pushed open the door revealing an autopsy table with four cuffs attached to it. Thats when it hit me. The whole reason I was trying to avoid coming here came back to me. This is where it all started. Right here in this room. I started to back away. Shaking my head no._

_I slowly made my way to the door where we entered. I pulled on the handles expecting them to open, stupid me. They seemed to be locked. I started kicking the door and screaming a stream of curses at the damn thing. I wasn't surprised when it didn't open. I heard speaking in the background and I knew it was my father._

_"Alright daughter do you mind if I do some experience on you?" "I guess so.." "Very well! Please lay down on the platform.", I turned around to see her getting on the table. Two of the male scientist went over to her to buckle her in. She growled at them, but they did not back away. They finally secured her on the table._

_What was she doing! Why did I have to agree? "Uh...dad? Why are we doing this?", dad and the others stepped behind a counter that also had a thick glass to protect them._

_"To find out your abilities daughter." "Will it hurt?" "Most likely yes." "Whatever."_

_"Are you ready for the tests?" "Ready as I'll ever be." "That's the spirt daughter!"_

_I sat on the floor with my eyes closed. I may have to be here but I didn't have to watch. I sat waiting to hear the sound of the machines, but they never came._

_All of a sudden I felt something cold on my back. When I went to touch my back (to see what had made it cold) I found that I couldn't move. My eye shot open. I looked down at my feet to see they were bound to a table. I looked up to see that my hands were on the table to. I started to breath heavily and fast.  
><em>_  
>I looked around in search of the young Gaz that was here before I.<em>

_Panic started to settle in my mind. For the first time in a long long time I felt-dare I say it- scared. I started to fidget and struggle against my restraints. Pulled as hard as I could. "Relax daughter! It will be more painful if you struggle.", dads voice echoed._

_I was beyond pissed at this point. I pushed aside my unneeded fear and glared at him. "Screw you! Let my out of here you motherf-" "GAZLENE MEMBRANE! That langue will not be t-" "GO TO HELL!", I cut him off._

_Of corse this really never happened. But how I wish I could tell him off sometimes._

_"Young lady we will talk about this later. Start the test!", he said in an angry tone. The people were hesitant but after a harsh glare from my dad they started. I heard large clank and a laser type thing came from the ceiling. There was electricity starting to form the tip._

_I took a shaky deep breath and prepared for the worst. Then I heard a computerized voice start counting, "5,4,3,2,..." "One", I said. And when I said that it struck me with 100 volts of pure electricity. I hissed in pain. I was pulling harder on the restraints. I bit down on lip from the pain going through my body._

_It was strange really. Knowing this was a dream, but still being able to feel everything. I wonder how that works? Dreams aren't suppose to hurt or anything, right? So why was it hurting now?_

_I refuse to scream in pain. I won't give him that satisfaction. After about a three minutes it stopped. I relaxed for a moment breathing heavy. I could hear my dad speaking. "What happened? Was there any other results?", my farther said._

_"Sir, subject MC-2 shows an incredible amount of self-control. A normal human would pass out in pain, MC-2 is acting like it only hurts a little.", one of the suck up scientists said. My dad looked at some papers coming from a machine. He nodded and turned to look at me._

_"Daughter, we are going to raise the shock levels. If it gets to much for you let us know.", he boomed into the microphone. Oh great! This is going to hurt like hell._

_My only response to him was, "Bite me," and a harsh glare. In no time at all the machine started up again. Sending a tremendous amount of pain through out my body. I arched my back in pain. All I could do was bite on my lip to keep from screaming._

_I was starting to get very angry. How could a man put his child through this? And his ONLY daughter none the less! The more I thought about it the angrier I became. I felt an untouched rage start in me. A fire that had been put out many years ago suddenly became relit._

_"Sir! Look! Some sort of purple lining is around the subject!", one said. Farther looked out at me. I couldn't tell if he was pleased with himself or saddened for hurting me._

_"Turn up the volts!", guess that answered my question._

_"But sir, we don't know how much the subject can take. If we push it beyond its limits we could kill MC-2.", I already knew what dad would say next. I just hated how familiar this was. The pain, the conversations, everything was just so familiar._

_"She will be fine!", dad snapped at the man. "Remember, she is not human! She can take tens times more pain then a regular person.", wait what? I'm not-not human?_

_Then there was a sharp pain in my chest. I bit my lip harder. I felt blood drip down my lip. I wanted to scream. Why can't I wake up!_

_"You're doing great Gaz! It looks like you're starting to show your true potential.", he said. I was furious! I glared at him with hate._

_"GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN THING!", I screamed. I felt an increase in strength, and with one finally pull I broke free. The metal restraints hit the floor with a clank. The machine was still on, but was now shooting at an empty metal table._

_There was red lights going off. A loud siren blasting. "Computer restrain her!", I heard dad yell. The laser type thing started shooting at me again. It paralyzed me. Sending me to the ground in pain._

_"Gaz! Gaz wake up!", I heard an annoyingly familiar voice scream. I looked around the room seeing no one calling me. "Please! Human child! WAKE UP!", wait I know that voice._

_"ZIM!", I screamed out in pain as the laser beat down on me. Started to shake. Everything started fall around me. Like and earthquake had just started. Things went black for a while._

Then both of shot open. I inhaled a sharp breath. I was looking around and saw metal arms trying to hold me. I started to struggle. It wasn't a dream? Oh no no no!

"NO! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!", I said in an unstoppable rage. I felt to hands on my shoulders. I panicked, thinking they would cut me open.

"Gaz! It's Zim! Relax!", I looked at him. I was a dream? "Computer! Release the human!", immediately the arms were gone. I noticed I was sweating. "What is wrong Gaz?", he asked in a concerned voice. I looked him in disbelief. I was really here.

I was breathing heavily. Shaking my head. I was about to be hysterical. "I- ss! Hurt. Kill.", was all I said. Zim seemed to understand and sat on the couch with me. He grabbed me and pulled me close to his chest.

He started to stroke my hair gently whispering, "Shh. It's ok. I'm here. Relax we can talk later." It was comforting action. Usually I would have pushed him away, but I really couldn't think. All I could do was wimped (Not cry) into his chest. I was still in pain but that would be for a later time.

For now I need Zim here with me.

_**Pretty intense! So Gaz is not human? Hmmm... So what is Gaz? Think about it...it was nice how Zim was there for her when she needed him. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Wow that was some chapter right? Gaz found out she wasn't human. Ok to clarify when she was cussing that really didn't happen. Everything that happen was a memory. Except the parts when she was yelling at him. So yes her dad did ALL of that to her and yes she isn't human.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ZIM'S P.O.V.<strong>_  
>I was holding Gaz close to me. Her breathing was still uneven. I stroked her hair gently as she lay on me. She had curled up into a ball and rested (but did not sleep).<p>

I wonder what had shaken her so bad. She looked scared I had NEVER seen her scared. Once I saw her start to rip my sofa apart (I saw from the lab computer) I came up right away.

When I finally got up here I saw her gripping the couch. She started to kick at something unknown to me. I had screamed Gaz's name many times, but she still did not wake.

At first I thought she was having what the humans call a nightmare. Then she hissed and groaned in pain. This sparked a feeling I had never had for anything but my mission: concern. I was concerned for the dark girl before me.

Almost out of nowhere she arched her back and bit down on her lip. The purple lining I have been trying to see came, but not in the way I hoped. She started to destroy everything around her. WITHOUT HER HANDS!

I had to have the computer restrain her so she couldn't do more damage. She was biting on her lip harder. This time blood started to slid down her mouth. All Zim could do was try to wake her up.

All of a sudden she started pulling on the house's robotic arms. After about a minute of her pulling the arms broke. I fell back do to the metal parts fling around. I wondered how she did that. That was Irken metal! Near impossible to break.

I had to RE-tell the computer to restrain her. I had had enough. I walked up to her and shook Gaz hard. I was screaming at her saying ,"Gaz! Gaz wake up!" I waited for a bit before trying again. "Please! Human child! WAKE UP!"

There was a slight pause but not for long. She had screamed my name like she was being murdered. I backed away and stared at her. I thought that she was awake.

When she started to panic I did too. Finally I went to calm Gaz.

I had asked her what happened but all I got was a slur of words. I knew she needed to just relax. Surprisingly when I comforted her she did not push me away but she let me stay.

I looked down at the earth girl that lay on my lap. She made me feel unnecessary things, or emotions as humans called it. I stared at her still form. Oh what where you doing to this Irken?

I had stopped petting her for a bit, and looked at her more closely. I noticed that her eyes were closed, so I assumed she was trying to sleep. Her purple locks were dangling in her face just hanging there. My eye started to twitch. Wasn't that bothersome?

I went to remove the hair but I stopped midway. I wonder what her hair felt like. Now my hand was twitching, anxious to feel the humans hair. I started to wonder how it felt.

Was it soft and smooth to the touch? Was it ruff and broken? Would it hurt Zim in anyway? Could it slip through my fingertips when I hold it? As I thought these questions I became curious as to what it felt like.

I went to take off my glove but the I heard Gaz sigh I stopped and looked back down at her. She then pushed herself off of me and sat up straight. And with one hand she carefully moved all her hair out of her face. My hope was shattered in that one move.

She looked at me with an unreadable expression. "What time is it?", I was taken back by the question. After all you'd think she'd thank Zim. "Well are you gonna answer or just stare?"

I glared at her. How dare she talk to Zim that way! "It's 7:57AM. Why do you ask?", I said. She slowly got up from the couch and stretched.

"Dib should be at skool by now. I can go pick up some clothes and take a LONG shower.", she said in a tired tone. Gaz looked around my living room and scoffed. "What happen here? A tornado come and visit you or what?"

I smirked. "Well if you must know," I said in a teasing tone, "you ,little Gaz, are what caused all this damage. You did it in your sleep.", at first she glared at me. But when I mentioned her sleeping she turned blank. "Yes, speaking of sleeping, what was little Gaz dreaming about?"

"I got to go Zim. I want to get my stuff."

"Wait! You didn't answer Zim's question.", I said. I ran up to her stopping her from leaving by blocking the door. She have me a dark glare, but I stood my ground.

"I know I didn't answer you. Now move!", she tried to move around me but I stepped in front of her arms spread out wide. Gaz gave me yet another harsh stare. "I mean it Zim! Move or be moved!", she glared at me with determination and aggravation. I only met her stare.

"Zim was serious too Gaz! I want to know what had happened last night. Why were you so...so...so out of control?", she was not leaving here till I get some answers. "Zim will not let you leave until you answer me!", I said to her.

"I never lose control!", there was a small pause before she started talking again. "I don't have time for this.", she said trying to push me away. When she did that I grabbed onto her in what looked like a hug. "Let go Zim! Or you shall pay!"

"No child beast I shall not let go until you answer me!"

"Gosh ,Zim, you're being such a jerk! Now release me.", she fumed. She started to squirm in my hold. She was facing me, arms pressed against my chest. I did not let go, but instead tightened my grip on her. "Thats it Zim! If you don't let go in the next five seconds I'm gonna-"

"What will the Gaz do to Zi-", but I didn't finish. Because next thing I knew is that Gaz's lips came crashing on mine. I froze as her lips stayed on mine. My hold loosed on her as I starred down at her.

There was a jolt of electricity going through my body. It was good feeling in my squeedlly spooch. Both my antennas perked up as we stayed kissing. I was enjoying the high she was giving me.

But it came to a quick end when she kneaded me in my 'stomach' . This knocked the wind out of me and dragged me back down to earth. I fell to the ground as Gaz backed away. Once she was sure I was down she bolted out the door.

Ouch. So she kissed Zim then left? Was that even aloud? I stayed on the ground in the fetal position holding my 'stomach'.

I finally able to get up breathing heavy. I couldn't tell why I was breathing that way, maybe it was because the human hit me, or because she kissed me. I rapped my arm around my waist and used the wall for support. I looked out the window to see if I could see Gaz walking away. I couldn't.

As I stood there recalling what had just happened a smile tugged at my lips. "Oh ,little Gaz, you don't know what you just got yourself into.", my small smile turning sinister. I wasn't gonna stop until I had Gaz all to myself. "Even if that means taking you by force."

I started to slowly walk down to the lab. Planning our next move for our plan. After all we needed the parts for the laser.

_**GAZ'S P.O.V.**_  
>Stupid Zim! I Told him to let me leave, but NOO he just HAD too stop me. I HATE him right now.<p>

I was walking (more like storming) home. "That STUPID green freak! I told him if he didn't let go of me I would...would...", I stopped walking. Realization hit me, I had just kissed Zim. KISSED ZIM!

I slapped my forehead with my hand. "The dumb ass took my FIRST kiss", I growled through clenched teeth. It was going to be really awkward working with him now. "With any luck he doesn't know what a kiss is. So he'll brush it off like nothing."

I kept repeating that trying convince myself he didn't know. Finally I was pleased that he didn't know (which I knew he did). I started to walk home in a daze. Not really caring about the world around me.

I was lost in thought when I realized that I was at my front door. Boy, did time fly. I went to open the door, and it wouldn't open. At first I was confused but then I remembered my key. I pulled out a sliver key and put it in the key hole, I turned it and it made a loud click. It was a sure sign that you were aloud to enter.

I walked in the house and slammed the door shut. I quickly locked the door and threw my keys on some table. I had made my way up stairs all the way to my room. Shutting the door behind me I locked it from the inside. With a sigh of relief I made my way to the closet.

I grabbed a couple of random cloths and threw them in a small bag I had in my room. After I packed all the necessary things (like clothes, toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, Game Slave, etc.) I grabbed some extra clothes and went to the bathroom.

I got into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I slowly started to peel off my clothes. Layer by layer they went falling to the floor. I stepped into the shower, and turned the water to the appropriate tempter.

I started to relax under the warm water. I had always loved taking showers. It's away from the world, and it's my own little time away from Dib, dad, skool, and now Zim too. The water was refreshing and it always seemed to calm me down.

After about 30minutes in the shower I forced myself out (after all the water does get cold). I grabbed one of three towels hanging on the rack. There was a blue one for Dib, a purple one for me, and a white one for dad but he RARELY used it. Once I was done drying off I started to get dressed.

Finally done getting dressed I went to my room. I looked at the full length mirror in my room. I inspected my choice of clothing in the mirror.

I wore a short sleeve black t-shirt that had a dark purple broken heart with cross bones on it. I had a thigh high, grey, jean skirt with knee high tights underneath. I put my black converse on. I was ready to go.

I brushed my hair grabbed my backpack and was about to leave when I heard the door open. I groaned inwardly. Dib couldn't be home it's only 8:16 AM. So that meant that dad was home. Damn it! What is he doing home?

I threw my bag on my bed and went down stairs. I was on the stair case and there stood my dad. In the living room looking around. "Hey dad. What are you doing home?", I was slowly making my way down stairs.

Hearing the sound of another human he turned around. He looked me dead in the eye. I HATE when anyone does that, but I hate it more when HE does it. For some reason I felt angry when I saw him, but I couldn't show it or else he'll ask. So I just clenched my jaw.

"Daughter? I could ask you the same question. Shouldn't you be in skool? And what happened to you? You look scratched and bruised.", he asked with question. He held his hands behind his back. Great, I didn't think he would be home. What would I tell him?

"Well I asked you first. So you answer me and then I'll answer you.", wow...smooth Gaz, real smooth. I sounded so childish with that one sentence. It was quiet for a moment. Then dad gave a hardy laugh.

"Hahaha! You are my funny child.", oh yeah dad. I just so freakin funny! "Well daughter I just had to get a few tools for work and then I'll be on my leave.", he paused and looked at the clock. "Now its your turn. Why do you look beaten? Are you badly hurt?"

"Alright. Yes I'm ok no real damage. I was walking in the woods, and there was a slop. U didn't see it a fell. Thats why i stayed home, too heal and stuff. No big deal."

"You where hurt?", he asked. His hands fell limp to his side. "If you are not well, maybe I could stay home and take care of you.", he said in a concerning tone. Oh yeah so concerned. Were was this when I was a kid? Ass.

"No ,dad, I fine. Just a little cuts and bruises."

"Maybe a few test are in order."

"I said I was fine.", I snapped at him. I don't know why I was so mad right now. "And were did the caring father act come from? Or is this just you trying to experiment on me again?", I said. I was furious with him. I couldn't control the rage that I felt inside. I needed to let it out and for some reason I WANTED to take it out on him. "So go ahead go back to your precious job! I don't want you here!", I was starting to shake with rage. I balled my hands in a fist and held them tight. "You are a FAKE scientist! I hate you! And from this moment on I will be your worst nightmare! So NEVER be fatherly to me.", I screamed.

"YOUNG LADY! YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN SU-"

"I'll speak to you how ever I want too! You CAN NOT and WILL NOT tell me what to do!"

"I CREATED YOU! I AM YOUR FATHE-"

"That does not make you a father! It makes you a scientist! I'm just another one of your experiments!", he looked like he was about to yell when I talked over him. "And if you ever try to experiment on me again I will KILL you , and don't you even think about trying that crap on Dib!", never in my life had I thought I would say that to him. Threatening to kill him was something new.

The room fell silent. Everything was still. Like we were frozen as I glared at him and he stare at me. I felt blood drip down my hand, and the cuts in my hand stung slightly. He pointed at a finger towards me and it seemed like he would speak, but then his watch/phone rang.

_"Sir where are you? The lab needs you. We found some extra tools you can use. We don't know how long we can keep it stable."_

He lowered his hand, and looked at his watch. He stole a quick glance at me but looked back at the watch. He let out a deep and frustrated sigh.

"Very well. I will be there in a short time.", with that said the line went dead. "Gazlene we are not done talking about this. When I get home we WILL finish.", his emotionless tone made me flinch slightly. He slowly made his way to the door.

"See you next year then, **dad**!", I spat out the last word. He gave me a sideways glance and left without another word. I HATE HIM! At least I don't see him much. Well good reddens to him.

I opened my hands to reveal bloodily palms. "Crap!", I stomped all the way to the bathroom. I carefully opened door as blood dripped on the floor. I'll have Dib clean it later.

I looked back at the blood on the floor. "I'll have to clean it up or he'll start asking questions.", I grumbled. I turned on the warm water and rinsed my hands. The water stung as it washed the blood off my hands.

I grabbed some toilet paper and wet it slightly. I hurriedly cleaned up the blood on the floor.

I quickly dried my hands and turned off the water. I open the bathroom cabinet and grabbed the disinfectant. It felt like a burning pinch on my fingernail shaped cuts. I started to rap gauze around my hands.

I carefully inspected the way I rapped them. I didn't know rather to smile or frown. I mean I looked like a boxer or something. After I was satisfied with the job I left the bathroom, and went to my room.

I picked up the bag and went on my way. I made a quick detour to the kitchen and grabbed an orange or two. I slung the bag over my shoulders and started to peal the orange. Making my way too the door I took a deep breath.

"Well back to his place...", when I said that I was out the door. "This day sucks so far!"  
><strong><em>(AN: I was gonna end it here but I got a good idea)<em>**

_**MYSTERIOUS VOICE:**_  
>Oh our little Gaz has a temper! That is good. That is very good, she will need that. Gaz is becoming more aggressive with time. Just the way I like it.<p>

I hope she liked that dream I left her. Hehe. This creature has such power, and it's increasing every time she gets mad. I will have her. Her power, strength, will power, and her body.

I will take her and keep her. She will be mine... I always get what I want. And what I want is her. Nothing will stop me...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yah the end! For now. Things are starting to heat up in this story (and over here).<br>Anyway YOU MUST READ! so this voice made Gaz remember her past. And it wants her. For what you can't know? Also did you people expect me to make Zim and Gaz kiss like that. Thought it was gonna be romantic. Maybe later. Ok bye!  
>PS is my writing improving with time? First chapter was ok but now it's pretty awesome right!<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey waz up party people! Thank you for you lovely reviews! Wait did I just say lovely? Never mind that, because here's a new chapter coming straight for you!  
>WAIT! WATCH OUT! (crashing and screaming noises in the back ground) ouch that's gotta hurt. Told you it was coming at you. Well you guys go ahead and read while I call some lawyers.<br>**_  
>PROFESSOR MEMBRANE'S P.O.V.<br>I sat in my parked car a couple of blocks away from my home. I was waiting for my daughter to come out of the house. After about 3 minutes of waiting she finally came out. Was she holding a ball? It was something orange thats for sure. Doesn't matter I guess.

Once she was out of sight I contacted the lab. "Hello. I will be arriving there shortly, but I need to ask you a favor.", I asked in a leveled tone. The man on my watch nodded. "Good! Now I need you to pull up all the information on project MC-2. And put ALL the other projects on hold."

(italics)"Yes sir. But may I ask why you are asking me too? You know just so I can get a better perspective on things.", he said in a curious voice. I rolled my eyes. Was everyone so curious? Might as well tell him. He was THERE after all.

I let out a deep sigh. "Well the subject is demonstrating extreme power. I felt it radiating off of her when we were talking.", I paused making sure he understood. "She is advancing far faster that the other one. I was hopping to run a few test but never got the chance."

"And why is that sir?"

I let out a small chuckle. "Because she threatened my life.", things got quiet. He stared at me with shock. "Don't worry, I'm sure I will be fine. Now I will be there in no time so prepare everything for me, would you?", he gave one more nod and I hung up.

I started the engine to the car. There was a small purr from the hood. I steadily pushed on the gas and the car went forward. I started humming a little toon as I drove. Despite the...little...disagreement I had earlier, I was quite happy. I knew deep down Gaz was just being difficult. She wants to be apart of this plan I just know it! After all she had always looked up to me in a way.

Like the time I experimented on her with the pig mouth thing. So what makes this so different now? When I asked too examine her, it was for her injuries not to do test on her. But right away she denied the offer. She seemed to get angrier as we um 'talked'. I noticed that every time she is extremely mad her 'abilities' start to act up.

Oh how I wish I could run some test right there and then. After all I've only seen it a couple times. It was very interesting to see it that close up. Looks like I'll have to wait too run the test though. Very well I can wait, I am a very patient man.

NORMAL P.O.V.  
>Gaz was almost to Zim's base, leaving a small trail of orange peels behind her. She was finally calm after the fight with her father. It was still early so there was a nice cool breeze blowing over the town.<p>

Gaz breathed in the cold air. 'Nice weather we are having for a spring day.', Gaz thought. Spring days were usually very warm. She was really not one for warm weather. Gaz had enjoyed the cold winter and fall days. She looked up at the slightly glowing house on the street. With a deep sigh she stuffed the last orange slice in her not to chew on the seeds.

She slowly walked up to the house dredging going inside. She really did not want to face Zim right now. If he started with her, for any reason, she might go off on him.

She was making her way up to the house, but she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned and looked at the neighbors house. There stood a silhouette of a person. Gaz narrowed her eyes at the figure trying to get a better look of it. But as fate would have it Gir opened the door to his Mistress.

"Hi ya Mistress!", he squeaked as he waved his little dog arm frantically. Gaz raised an eyebrow at the hype little green dog, but her attention went straight back to the house. Not to her surprise, the shadowy figure was gone. In replacement of the figure was a fat man on a law chair sun tanning. He turned and saw Gaz starring at him, and he gave her a flirty wink and blew a kiss.

Gaz shivered with disgust. She sent a dark glare to the older man, and pushed herself (along with Gir) into the house.

There in the middle of the living room was Zim. Sitting crisscross with blueprints scattered around him. He looked at her without a readable expression.

"Well hello, Gaz, it's finally nice of you to join us! Zim has been sitting here for who knows how long. And you are just-", he said in a way only Zim could. All he got were seeds spat him. "That was uncalled for.", he reported. He wiped the seeds that were still on his face. Zim stood up and dusted himself off. He held out his hand to Gaz, but she backed away. "What? Zim won't bite...hard..."

Gaz scoffed at what he said. "Try biting me AT ALL and you'll lose a lim.", his only response was a small chuckle. Yet he still held out his hand. "Why do you keep holding out your hand? You weirdo." He gave her a 'isn't it obvious' look, but she held her firm gaze.

"Well it seems that your stupid human mind doesn't see that Zim is trying to be polite.", she only gave him a dark glare. He ignored it and continued. "I was offering to take your bag."

"My bag? And where do you plan on taking my bag?", she questioned. She clutched her duffel bag closer to her.

"Too your new room.", he reported. Gaz looked at him with question. Zim seeing her confusion went on. "I had the base build a separate room for you. After all, you can't sleep on the couch the whole time you're here." Gaz's hold on her bag loosed as she looked at him. She grunted and reluctantly gave him her bag.

"Be careful with that Zim, its holding precious items. If ANYTHING in that bag breaks it's you I'm coming after. Got it?", Zim gave her a weird look.

"Seriously? Ya know what, it doesn't matter.", he said waving his hand too dismiss the subject. "Zim will have the base take your precious bag of preciousness to your room. If there is any damage to the bag then, AND ONLY THEN, may you inflict pain on Zim." Gaz nodded, but still had a question on her mind. Like Zim read her mind he answered. "I will show you your room later, now come on! We have much too do. So much...", then the house's robotic arm came from above them and grabbed her bag.

Gaz rolled her eyes, but decided to go along with him.

They made their way down too the lab. Slowly stepping out of the elevator into the creepy lab. As Gaz stepped out she tripped on something that made a small 'squeak'. She quickly put her hands out in front of her, so she wouldn't land on her face. But she really should've landed on her face, because once she hit the ground her hands took most of the impact. All of the cuts on Gaz's hands reopened. Gaz let out a hiss.

"Ouch.", she said in a dull tone. She looked up to see Zim kneeling beside her, already checking to see if she was all right. Gaz felt uncomfortable. She did not like the lack of space between her and Zim. "What did I trip over?", this question gave her a chance to move away from Zim and look for the thing that tripped her.

Gaz got up from her spot, and Zim followed. She started to look around until she found what had tripped her. It was a rubber piggy. Gaz glared down at it with such hate, you would think it would run away. She walked over to it and picked it up. She held it tightly in her hands.

"Ugh! Gir always leaves his toys around the lab. Are you alright human?", yet she did not say anything. She simply continued to stare at the toy. "Would you like me to get him? That way you can find a punishment he doesn't enjoy.", she shook her head.

"You know I had one of these when I was younger?"

"No. Zim did not know that. Why would Zim know that? I did not keep tabs on you as a child!"

"It was a rhetorical question stupid!", after that things got quiet. "Dib gave it too me for my birthday. He told me it was from him AND my-uh em- dad. But I knew...", she stopped for a moment. "Ya know what? You probably don't even care.", she dropped the rubber pig on the floor and continued to walk ahead.

"Human, if you want to talk-"

"No.", she snapped at him. "Look lets just start the laser project thing already. Remember all we need to do is call the Tallest, right?", he nodded. "Good. Then let's do that already."

They both started walking to the large computer. Zim started to type something into his computer, and Gaz thought he was calling his leaders. She was mistaken when two robot arms came for her. They were coming at her but she dodged. One of the robotic hands held a white box.

"What the heck Zim?"

"What? Zim is having the base- how do you humans say it- patch you up.", Gaz looked at him with confusion. He rolled his eyes and pointed down to her hands. She looked down with then as realization hit her. She nodded and held out both her hands. "I going to use Irken medicine. It seems that human medicine is taking too long."

Zim then took the white box from the robotic hand and put on a metal table. He opened it and pulled out a white rag. He also pulled out a gray bottle label in a different language that Gaz could not read. He then started to poor a small amount onto the rag. The liquid was a fuchsia color that seem to make the white rag stand out more.

Zim started to walk closer to Gaz. Gaz made a small note of the smell. She thought it would smell sweet and surgery, but it was the complete opposite. It smelt sour and looked like pink slime. Gaz eyed him as the rag neared her hands. "Does it have any bad side affects? I don't want some alien gunk in me if it could kill me.", he stopped. The rag hovering above her hand.

He pulled away slowly. He seemed to be thinking. "It is not alien gunk, Little Gaz! It is Irken medicine! The finest ever!", he said a little to loud. "As for side affects, I suppose this type of medicine could numb this part of the body for some time.", he said. His gloved claw tapped his chin. "But you should be in full control of your hands in minutes.", Gaz let out a deep sigh.

(italics)"Why can't I use regular medicine like everyone else? I always get the weird stuff.", Gaz thought. She thought it ironic that she was 'creepy' in everything she did. Even getting healed was strange for her.

"Alright, let's get this over with...", she said in a bored tone.

"That's the spirt!", he said overly cheerful. He brought the rag closer to her hand. "It might sting at first, but then you'll feel nothing in your hands." He took one of her hands in his. His hold on her hand was tender and gentile. He carefully wiped the cloth across the palm of her hand. Gaz felt a slight sting, but it wasn't overwhelming so she ignored it.

Zim stole a quick glance at her too see if she was in pain, but no she was not. He was not surprised though. He knew Gaz was strong, and never willing to show emotion. Unless it was anger, then she was sure to let everyone know how she felt.

Once he was done he let go of her hand. Gaz slowly pulled away to look at her. She was opening it and closing it until she couldn't anymore. "So how does it feel?", Zim asked looking over at her hand.

"Weird..", she said quietly. She looked down at her lifeless hand. It just hanging in mid air. Like it wasn't suppose to be there.

"Just weird? No burning, tingling, is it not-"

"I thought there was only one side affect Zim?", She said in a dangerous tone. Gaz narrowed her eyes and glared at Zim. He chuckled nervously.

"Hehe. Well Zim just wanted too be sure, that's all.", he said in a nervous voice. He gave her a guilty smile that spread across his face. Zim grabbed the back of his neck, and started to shift under her harsh gaze. "You said Zim could lie to you if it was for your own good. This was for your own good, yes?"

Gaz rolled and sighed at his stupidness. "Of course he would act stupid when he's in trouble. He even looks stupid right now.", Gaz thought negatively. At first she had a scowl on her face, but it changed into a small smile. It was slightly amusing to her to see Zim this way. His goofy look was...kind of funny.

"Fine whatever. Just hurry up and to the other hand.", she said with a groan. Zim sighed with relief.

"Zim did not get destroyed? VICTORY FOR ZIM!", he thought with pride. His guilty smile was replaced with a victorious one.

"What are you smiling about now?", she ask in a grave tone. Zim looked up at gave trying to contain his smile.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I was just...uh..thinking! Yeah! Thats what I was doing.", Gaz rolled her eyes.

"You're stupid, ya know that?", she asked with a cocked eyebrow. His smile vanished and now he looked annoyed. He was about to protest to her statement, but Gaz interrupted him. "Alight just put the pink slime on me and get this over with." He growled but went along with her demand.

He, yet again, gently took her hand. Zim carefully wiped the rag across her hand. He put all his focus into the hand, careful not to put to much pressure. For he knew that if he caused Gaz any extra pain he would get hurt. Extremely hurt. So he took his time, and was very gentile with her.

Once he was done applying the medicine he threw the rag away. Gaz didn't bother moving her hand this time. Instead she let the medicine do its job.

"There, all done. How do you feel?", he said.

"I don't know? I can't feel anything in my hands!", she said in a sarcastic voice. As an added bonus she wiggled her hands in front of his face. He sneered and pushed her hands out of his face. "So how long exactly till I feel anything in my hands?"

"Do you not listen to Zim? I said in minutes you could feel. Zim does not know how long because the time affect is different with different with species!", he said. He was angry Gaz didn't listen. "For Irkens it can take one minuet, but that's because we Irkens have superior DNA.", he said with pride in his voice.

Gaz scoffed. "Superior? How are Irkens superior in anyway?", Gaz asked. Zim narrowed his eyes.

"Well we are masters at conquest, winners of wars, great invaders, smarter, faster, stronger, more charming-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Irkens may be good at battle tactics, but how exactly are they charming Zim?"

_**Sorry for the wait you guys! I hope it was worth it! Next chapter will have the Tallest.**_

_**Side note: how come Zim didn't mention the kiss? Could he have something planed?  
><strong>_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hi ya guys! Im sorry it took so long to write this chapter :'(  
>Anyway, I LOVE how the end turns out. And I think you will too.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Well I mean look at Zim. Aren't I more charming than other humans?", Zim asked with his hand to his chin. He struck a model like pose and waited for Gaz's answer. Gaz eyed him up and down. She thought over what she was gonna say and gave him one last glance.<p>

"He's up to something. I can tell.", Gaz thought. She knew this was going somewhere, but decided to go along with it. Mainly because she wasn't in the mood to be stubborn. "Maybe..", Gaz said . Her voice was dull like she didn't really care.

"See even you think that-wait. Did you say maybe?", Gaz nodded slowly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MAYBE'!?", he questioned her. She didn't flinch she just started at him blankly. "Zim is gorgeous! What other human can surpass my great looks?!", Zim demanded to know. His antennas stood straight up as he narrowed his eyes at Gaz. His jaw was locked in irritation. Gaz looked directly at him.

"Jak.", she said simply. Zim was fuming. His ams stiff at his side with his hands clenched. Zim looked like a child about to throw a temper tantrum.

"How is-ugh- Jak more charming than me?!", Zim felt like he needed to wash his mouth out saying Jak's name.

"He just is.", Gaz said with a shrug. Zim glared at her, not really liking her answer. Sensing this she continued. "Well for one he's got nice eyes. His eyes are a hypnotizing purple, its like I could stare them forever.", Gaz admitted to Zim. "Why in the world did I tell him that?", she thought.

"And Zim's eyes are not!? I mean look at them! Are you not hypnotized by their greatness?", he said. He was mere inches away from her face. Gaz looked deep into his eyes.

"They are very beautiful color. His eyes are very attention grabbing that's for sure.", Gaz thought. Of course she would tell Zim of what she thought...NOT!

Gaz shook her head disagreeing with the alien in front of her. Zim scowled and backed away from her. His arms were folded across his chest, and he looked as if he were pouting.

"What else could he possibly have that Zim doesn't have?", he grumbled.

"Look I don't wanna-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!", he screamed at her. Gaz raised an eyebrow at him. Raising your voice at Gaz was NEVER a smart thing todo. Well unless you want to die or something then it's ok.

She knew he wouldn't drop the subject unless she answered so with a reluctant sigh she went on. "He is kind of sweet," now Zim was beyond pissed. How could the evil Gaz like sweet? "Yet at times he has a dark feel to him. That makes him a little attractive."

Zim growled with anger and frustration. He glared at her with aggravation, of course it's not directed at her. Oh no, but at Jak.

He sighed trying to calm himself. Zim knew he would be calling the Tallest soon, and he wanted to look his best. He visibly relaxed as his shoulders slacked and his arms were no longer stiff. Gaz looked curiously at the green alien. First he was all prideful about his looks, then yelling at her for thinking Jak was a LITTLE cuter, and now he was all calm like nothing had happened.

"Weird ass alien..", she mumbled under her breath.

Zim stood straight looking at her. "Come", he ordered,"we must call the Tallest now." He started to walk twords the computer screen. He held his hands behind his back expecting Gaz to follow. She gave a reluctant sigh and and hopped down off the table. She followed him to the big screen.

"Computer," he voice rang out. "Call the Tallest," he demanded. The computer let out a soft groan but did as it was told. The screen showed 'Calling...Calling...'. And then two tall looking aliens appeared on the screen.

GAZ P.O.V.  
>I looked up at the screen with bored eyes. Zim's Tallest didn't seem to happy about us calling. They narrowed their eyes at Zim, yet he didn't seem to notice. He stared happily at the screen saluting them. I was standing next to him.<p>

He glared at me through the corner of his eye. He then nudged me with his elbow slightly. Taking a hint, I lazily saluted the two leaders in front of me. Zim was content with it and lowered his hand.

"Greetings my Tallest," he said with a slight bow. Really? How much sucking up do these invaders have todo? "You are looking mighty well. Say, have you gotten taller?", the Tallest no longer seemed mad. They both stared at each other. Then they went back-to-back measuring their height.

"Why yes Zim. We have both increased height by two whole centimeters.", Purple said in a happy tone. "Thanks for noticing."

"You're welcome my Tallest, but that is not the reason I called," he said looking up at his leaders. Their smile were now gone as they were dragged back to the situation at hand. A scowl was wore on the Red's face while Purple kept a sneer.

"Then why did you call Zim? We were in the middle of something IMPORTANT," Red said stressing the word important. Zim opened his mouth to speak when purple interrupted.

"Yeah Zim. We can't just drop everything we're doing JUST to talk to you," Zim nodded agreeing with them. But in all honesty I think he was doing it to shut them up. Yet again Zim tried to speak but his leaders beat him to it.

"You'd better start talking Zim. We can't wait all day for you," the red eyed alien spoke. I looked over at Zim. I could tell he was getting annoyed, even though his face didn't shown his body did. His hands twitched as he looked like he was trying not to yell over them. He took a deep breath preparing his speech. "And another thing if-"

"Shut up!", I said rather loudly. Zim looked at me in shock and gave me a look that said 'why would you say that?!'. Hey what can I say? They were getting on my nerves too.

The red leader glared down at me while the purple one giggled. "Excuse me?", he questioned with anger in his voice.

"We may be in different galaxy's but I KNOW you heard me.", I said with equal anger in my tone. "I just told you, Tallest, to shut up. Let Zim talk.", I said with a little venom. Zim gave both me and his Tallest worried looks. Red was grinding his teeth. Purple was still chuckling in the background.

"Zim, I suggest you gain controll over your human or else," Zim nodded and walked over to me. I was about to tell him I was no ones human when Zim pulled me to the side.

"Control your temper!", he whispered harshly to me. "You must show them respect if we are to succeed with the plan", he stated looking into my eyes. I groaned slightly. I'd have to play nice with these over grown celery sticks. "Is that clear Gaz.", his voice was stern like a scolding father warning their child. Of couse I never knew what that was like.

I looked away from him and grumbled yes. He nodded at me and we walked back up to the screen.

"I can't believe that you got told to shut up by a pathetic species. And by a FEMALE none the less. Hehehe!", Purple said amused by the whole situation. Red growled at him.

"Shut up Purple! See isn't so nice when someone else says it to you!", yet he continued to laugh. Zim cleared his throat to get their attention. They both looked down at us. Purple was trying to smother his laugher, and failing miserably I may add. "Well I hope everything is under control," he said in a teacher like tone.

"Yes sir. It was not really her speaking to you that way though," wait now I'm confused. "You see I put some Irken medicine on her hands earlier. Aside from it numbing her hands, it seems to have increased her hormones as well.", that little snot! He shall be a bean paste by the time I'm done with him! How DARE he lie to me? TWICE!? Oh he will pay...

"Hormones?", Purple questioned. The two assholes looked at each other as if looking for an answer. Red shrugged and shook his head slightly. Zim, sensing their lack of knowledge on the subject, decided to continue.

"Emotions my Masters.", he paused. Zim looked back at me for a moment before giving his attention back to his leaders. "Emotions such as hate, anger, happiness, sadness, and love. They are increased at the moment. So please don't blame the foolish human for her actions," he asked. Red looked down at me with displeasure. There was a wonderful moment of silence.

"Very well, seeing how I'm in a good mood today, I will let it slide.", he said looking back at me.

"Thank you my All Mighty Tallest," Zim said with a bow. I just rolled my eyes.

"Just see that it doesn't happen again. Next time I won't be so forgiving.", Red reported now looking at Zim. "Anyway back to the matter at hand. Why did you call?", after that Zim started explaining things I didn't care about. So I tuned out their little conversation.

I looked up at the Purple leader as he stare right back at me. I slowly waved at him, and soon he copied my movement. I blinked he blinked. I moved my arm he moved his arm. Almost like he was my mirror. I smirked. I wonder just how far he will go...

To test this I stuck my tongue out at him. At first he made a face but soon enough he did the same. I started to make many more ridiculous faces at him. I also enjoined watching him repeat them. Then he started to make little noises. So this time I copied him. We were acting like two children waiting for their moms to finish talking.

The thought of it made me chuckle slightly. Now you KNOW it was the medicine taking over my emotions, 'cause I NEVER laugh unless someone is getting seriously hurt. My small chuckle did not go unnoticed however. Zim had stopped his conversation with the Red guy and looked at me.

"What on Irk are you doing?", he questioned. Right when he asked that, me and Purple were in the middle of a strange face. Upon seeing this Zim's eye twitched.

"Purple why are you messing with the human!?", Red questioned.

"She started it!", Purple said pointing an accusing finger at me. I only stuck my tongue at him in response. "See! See! She's doing it again!", he said in a pouting manner. Red sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Stop fooling around, Purple.", he demanded. "By any chance did you hear anything I or Zim was saying?" Purple was about to answer but then both of his antennas perked.

"Hey they're done making the snakes!", he exclaimed. Then he ran off screen screaming with joy. Red looked happily over too where Purple had run off. He to was about to leave, but then he looked down at us. His smile turned into a frown.

"Zim, I will put in the order. You should get some of the parts you requested later.", he said in a rushed tone.

"Thank you Sir. You will not be-"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great Zim. End transmission.", and before the screen went black I saw him run to where Purple was. Wow... Is food ALL they think about?

Zim turned at looked at me. A scowl on his green face. "What were you thinking, making faces at Purple.", his voice held some anger. "You could've messed with their judgment by doing that. Why were you doing that anyway. That's not very like you."

Now I scowled. "Well it looks like you got what you wanted. So no harm, no foul.", I shrugged it off.

"One more thing, how could you tell a Tallest to shut up? Did you want to die."

"He was getting SUPER annoying!", I protested. "Besides, that stupid medicine didn't help my temper.", I said with my arms crossed. Zim's expression froze. Realization hit him at the worst point. "Yeah, stay quiet you lying piece of crap."

"Zim was staying silent for his own reasons.", he said with a huff.

" 'Cause you know you're in crap load of trouble! Why did you lie to me about the side affects? It wasn't even that big of a deal!", I mean come on now. Was I lying? It was a stupid thing to lie about. "And, to make things WORSE, I still can't feel my damn hands! Not even a little bit, Zim! How the fuc-" but I was cut short.

Zim had grabbed my shoulders pulling me close to him, he then kissed me. My words becalmed muffled under his lips. I stared at him with shock. I was still trying to scream at him while he kissed me, and he took this as an opportunity to slide his tongue in my mouth. My face felt as if it was in fire. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but he only held me closer.

I felt his to tongue explore my mouth as he tried to deepen the kiss. If possible, my face grew hotter. My fcae must have been redder than blood. As he kissed me I felt him smile.

THE LITTLE PRICK! He was just messing with me, wasnt he?! Finally my comman sense came back to me. I glared at him and hit him with my useless hand. For good measure I bit down on his tongue. He quickly retreated and looked at his tongue. It wasn't bleeding...to bad. I growled with anger. He looked up at me with amusement.

I slammed him against a nearby wall, pining him down with my arm. "What the HELL is your problem, Zim?!", I said my words dripping with venom. "I will allow you to explain yourself, before I rip you Squeedly Spooch out through your mouth!", he looked slightly stunned but soon recovered. Smugness now took over his expression. How I would love to smack that smug little grin off his face...

"I was only repeating your action, Little Gaz. You know, the one from this morning..", he whispered the last part in my ear. That sent shivers down my spine and made my heart skip a beat. "I was simply trying to get you to be quiet...", he said in a low tone. My heart was started to beat a little faster, and I curse it for that. Then, all of a sudden, Zim chuckled.

"W-what are you laughing at dip stick?"

"You", my eye started to twitch. He really wants a slow and painful death doesn't he? "The way your face is changing color, how nervous you are, and how your heart beat is getting faster and harder.", his tone was cocky. How the heck did he know my heart rate was fast. I looked down and found my answer. Not only was I pining Zim down with my arm, but with my body as well.

I'm pretty sure my face got redder.

"You actually look less ugly when you blush.", he purred. I growled in frustration. My thoughts were running wild. My emotions were confusing to no end.

So I did the only thing I thought was right...become more violent.

I slid my arm against his throat. Putting pressure on it slightly. "The ONLY reason I'm not killing you right here and now is because I want to feel your life fade away with my own hands.", I looked at the unmovable part of my body for a moment then back at Zim. "That reason, and that reason alone, is why I'm not going into a blinding rage," I said. I put more pressure on his throat causing him breath just that much harder. I smiled darkly at him.

I slowly leaned close to him and whispered, "We're not done here Zim. At least not yet...", I tried to make my voice as smooth as possible. Once I backed away he looked shocked. Or he was having trouble breathing...

I pulled my arm away as he inhaled a deep breath of sweet air. He rubbed his throat and just looked at me.

"I'm going upstairs to watch t.v. I'll have Gir or the computer show me where my room is.", before I left I shoot him one more look. "I might be leaving later, so don't have a panic attack if you can't find me."

I didn't bother waiting for a response. I just walked in the elevator and let it take me upstairs.

It gave me a chance to think about the kiss. I touched my lips 'cause I still felt the ghost kiss. The way he kissEd me was tender yet rough. Upon remembering my stomach felt weird... Like someone had tied a knot in my gut.

This feeling had been new to me in every way. I growled. I HATE Zim for making feel...stupid. His fate is sealed! He shall be DOOMED.

The elevator made a ding as I stepped out into the living room.

"Hi ya Gazzy! Wanna watch a movie wit me?", I looked at the t.v. Conquer and Kill II... Sure why not?

I then took a seat next to Gir on the sofa and started to watch the men getting kill. I snickered at the blood lose, as did Gir. Funny how such a cute little thing could love such dark things. Same goes for me I guess...

_**See! I gave you something to be all fan girl over ;) I think I made them both a little out of character, but that was kind of the point... There will be more romance in the next chapter. So till then! I await your review...**_


End file.
